07-Ghost Musical Academy
by shizuka clytaemnestra
Summary: Apakah Paman Krom punya saudara tiri? Krom tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka berdua bisa menanyakan hal ini kepadanya. "Baiklah aku akan menceritakan yang sesungguhnya pada kalian.." Teito dan Ilyusha pun terperangah mendengar cerita yang sama sekali tidak mereka sangka.. Chap 11 up!
1. Welcome to 07-Ghost Academy!

**Hallo minna~~ I'm back with this crazy fic **

**Eh iya, menurut kalian fic ku ini mirip sama "AIishiteru Senpai" ya ? padahal aku gak ada kepikiran ff itu loo pas aku bikin fic ini, jadi kalo ada kemiripan mungkin karena kita sehati arthuria-san #plak**

**Yosh udah segitu dulu sekarang mari kita ke chapter 2 ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Welcome to 07-Ghost Academy!**

**.  
><strong>

Didepan gerbang sebuah sekolah music elit di Jepang, yang kita kenal dengan 07-Ghost Gakuen/Academy, seorang anak laki-laki pendek berambut coklat, bermata emerald indah dengan seragam 07-Ghost Academy (blazer biru tua kehitaman, kemeja putih berlengan panjang, rompi berwarna krem, celana panjang kotak-kotak berwarna coklat muda agak krem , dasi berwarna hijau tua, sepatu hitam, tidak lupa name tag kecil hitam di dada kiri yang bertuliskan nama lengkap) menggunakan tas selempang berwarna biru kehitaman dan menjinjing sebuah tas besar berwarna biru tua senada dengan tas selempangnya yang berisikan biola kesayangannya baru turun dari mobil CRV milik Author, eh salah, milik keluarganya ding -.- diikuti perempuan berambut coklat yang berwajah mirip dengannya, menggunakan seragam (sama, tapi pakai rok dan kaos kaki hitam selutut serta sepatu hitam, berdasi biru muda dan ada lambang Vertrag di blazer bagian dada sebelah kanan, menjinjing tas biasa (bukan ransel, yang mirip selempang yang talinya kebih pendek itu lo apasih namanya -_-)

"Teito-chaann~ nee-chan ke kelas dulu ya ^^ kamu langsung saja ke aula untuk acara penyambutan siswa baru, jaa matta nee " kata perempuan berambut coklat panjang tadi yang ternyata adalah kakak anak laki-laki itu, Eve Klein, kepada laki-laki berambut coklat tadi, Teito Raggs Klein. "haii.. haii nee-chan, jaa ~~" jawab Teito sambil lanjut berjalan menuju aula.

Dari awal dia dan Eve turun dari mobil, banyak siswa dan siswi yang memandang mereka dengan berbagai pandangan. Ada yang memandangannya dengan love-love, dingin seakan iri, dan lain sebagainya. Teito tidak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan itu, dia tetap berjalan dengan tenang menuju aula seperti suruhan kakaknya tercinta, Eve Klein tadi.

Well, saat dia hampir setengah jalan menuju aula, seorang siswa berambut pirang, tinggi, bermata blue shappire berdasi merah dan lambang menggunakan lambang Zehel, berlari-lari dari kejaran iblis berambut coklat berdasi merah & berlambang Fest, dengan kacamata bertengger manis di hidungnya,

"FRAUUU! SUDAH KUBILANG BERKALI-KALI JANGAN MEMBAWA BUKU PORNO KE SEKOLAH, BAKA ! KAU INI SENPAI ! SUDAH KELAS 3! BERIKANLAH CONTOH YANG BAIK KEPADA KELAS KITA !" seru iblis berambut coklat tadi

"MEMANG KENAPAA? KAN TIDAK ADA LARANGAN UNTUK MEMBAWA BUKU PORNO KE SEKOLAH INI DASAR MANIAK BONEKAA!" balas siswa berambut pirang yang kita ketahui dengan nama "Frau Birkin" sambil berlari tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang sekitarnya (astaga coba deh bayangin berapa orang yang ditabrak sama Frau, udah badannya dia gede lagi –"). Sehingga dia tidak sengaja menabrak Teito yang dari tadi tenang-tenang hingga Teito terjatuh dan tas biolanya terbanting dengan keras.

"Hei! Kalau lari lihat-lihat dong! Jangan asal main tabrak saja! Lihat nih biolaku sampai terbanting! Keras lagi terbantingnya!" semprot Teito pada Frau sambil merintih karena badannya terbentur marmer.

"Yaya pendekk, maafkan aku, setidaknya bersyukurlah biolamu tidak sampai hancur" balas Frau dengan enteng sambil merapikan buku-buku"Suci"nya yang tadi berhamburan karena tabrakan, dan bisa kita lihat di jidat pewaris keluarga Klein ini terdapat 4 urat yang artinya dia kesal.

"DASAR SENPAI MENYEBALKAANNNNNN!" raung Teito sehingga orang-orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran kecil mereka melongo karena Teito berani berteriak begitu kepada senpai berwajah mengerikan + mesum itu. Tapi Frau malah menghiraukannya dan kembali melanjutkan acara kejar-kejarannya dengan iblis berambut coklat itu.

Tiba-tiba, Eve dan temannya yang berambut pink panjang berdasi biru muda dan berlambang Randkalt, datang ditengah keributan ini, "Astaga Teito! Apa yang terjadi disinii? Apa kamu terluka ? Kau di apakan sama Frau-senpai?" Tanya Eve dengan bertubi-tubi .

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok nee-chan hanya ditabrak oleh senpai mesum itu, sudahlah nee-chan tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak terluka kok " jawab Teito sambil mengambil tas dan mengecek biolanya berharap biolanya tidak rusak.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, nee-chan ada urusan, jaa.." kata Eve sambil menyeret temannya yang berambut pink panjang yang bernama Razette Hausen itu. "Iya" jawab Teito singkat.

Saat dia hendak bangun, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang pucat panjang, membawa tas selempang berdasi hijau tua seperti Teito dan tas kecil berisi flute. "Hey, kamu tidak apa-apa ? aku lihat tabrakanmu dengan Frau-senpai keras sekali, kau anak baru kan? Boleh kupanggil Teito ? Di name tag yang terdapat di blazermu namanu tertulis "Teito R. Klein" salam kenal ya aku Hakuren Oak!" seru anak berambut pirang pucat yang ternyata bernama Hakuren Oak sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Teito berdiri.

"Hai salam kenal, aku tidak apa-apa kok Oak-san, yah memang tabrakan tadi keras sampai biolaku terbanting, untungnya tidak rusak. Boleh kok Oak-san, kau boleh memanggilku Teito" balas Teito sambil meratapi nasib biolanya yang menjadi korban tabrakan Frau.

"Tidak usah formal begitu Teito, panggil Hakuren saja, ayo kita ke aula mumpung masih sepi nanti tempat duduk di depan keburu diambil yang lain lho, sekalian mencari sepupu manjaku yang entah menghilang kemana" seru Hakuren sambil membantu Teito berjalan dengan semangat 45(?). "Ayo!" balas Teito yang sudah tertular semangat 45 Hakuren (eh,)

Selama perjalanan ke aula Teito dan Hakuren mengobrol dengan santai, "Eh Hakuren, tadi kau sempat bilang nama senpai yang menabrakku itu Frau kan? Jadi nama senpai berwajah mesum itu Frau ya?" Tanya Teito.

"Iya Teito, tepatnya Frau Birkin, walau dia berjawah mesum begitu, dia itu pintar lho, kudengar dialah yang mendapat nilai ujian praktek tertinggi se-academy tahun ajaran kemarin lho, dia juga senpaiku waktu SMP, saat SMP dia meraih nilai ujian tertinggi nomer 2 setelah Xing-Lu senpai." Jawab Hakuren dengan tenang.

Teito yang mendengar hal itu sangat-sangat herann, dia berpikir 'seriuss? senpai ituu? Wah walau bertampang mesum dan seram dia ternyata jenius sekali ya' tapi dia hanya menjawab "Ooh.. aku tidak tahu hal itu, soalnya aku beda sekolah dengannya"

**Suasana hening.. sampai Teito membuka pembicaraan lagi..**

"Kau bilang tadi kau punya sepupu kan? Kenapa kau bilang sepupumu manja? Maaf kalau aku lancang Hakuren.." tanya Teito dengan hati-hati, takut Hakuren marah.

"Iya Teito, aku memang bilang begitu, habisnya dia terlalu dimanja sih oleh ayahnya, tapi manja-manja begitu dia masih mau belajar music dengan baik hingga menang sebuah kompetisi. Daijoubu Teito, santai saja denganku." jawab Hakuren dengan tenang.

"Hakuren, kau mengingatkanku akan sahabatku, Mikage.. kalian benar-benar mirip" kata Teito pelan, nyaris berbisik. "Kau bilang apa Teito?" sahut Hakuren yang mendengar Teito samar-samar tadi. "Tidak-tidak, tidak apa-apa" jawab Teito sambil tersenyum palsu.

'Mikage, kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?' Batin Teito tentang sahabatnya yang pindah ke Amerika sejak mereka kelas 6 SD.

_**-Flashback- **_

"_Apa? Mikage? Kau tidak serius kan?" seru anak kecil berambut coklat yang bernama Teito kepada sahabatnya, Mikage. _

"_Maafkan aku Teito, tapi ada kerabat ibuku yang sedang sakit disana dan aku diminta kakekku untuk tinggal disana selama beberapa tahun, maaf Teito aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya" sahut Mikage dengan raut wajah menyesal._

_Teito mulai menangis_

"_Hei kau jangan menangis Teito, ini bukan perpisahan selamanya kok, aku janji kita akan bersahabat sampai mati, janji ya?" kata Mikage sambil menghibur Teito dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya untuk membuat janji_

"_Ya Mikage! Aku janji! Kita akan selalu bersahabat sampai mati"kata Teito sambil menyematkan jari kelingkingnya dan jari kelingking Mikage._

"_Sudah ya Teito, pesawatnya akan berangkat, sampai jumpa lagi teman baikku," kata Mikage._

"_Ya, sampai jumpa lagi Mikage" kata Teito sambil menahan tangisnya._

_**-Flashback-**_

Suasana hening lagi sampai seseorang memanggil Hakuren dan membuyarkan lamunan Teito

"Hei Hakuren! Kau kemana saja sih? Lama sekali kau ini!" seru laki-laki berambut pirang pucat pendek yang mirip dengan Hakuren sambil menjinjing sebuah tas kecil berisikan terompet dan tas selempang.

"Gomen Shuuri.. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Teito dulu, nah Teito, ini sepupuku, Shuuri Oak dan Shuuri ini Teito" jawab Hakuren sambil mengenalkan mereka berdua

"Salam kenal uhh, Teito," kata Shuuri sambil berjabatan tangan dengan Teito. "Salam kenal juga Shuuri-san" jawab Teito sambil menjabat tangan Shuri.

"Nah ayo kita ke aula, sudah hampir jam 9 nih, upacara penyambutan siswa baru hampir dimulai" kata Hakuren.

Selama perjalanan mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang sehingga tidak sadar sudah sampai di aula.

**At Aula 07-Ghost Academy. . .**

Mereka agak terkaget-kaget memasuki aula 07-Ghost Academy, aulanya sangaatt besar, hampir sebesar auditorium sekolah ini, hanya saja di aula cuma ada sebuah grand piano dibagian kiri panggung.

Beruntung aulanya masih sepi, mereka bertiga pun menuju ke baris paling depan dan menaruh tas & tas alat music mereka lalu duduk disana.

Tidak lama kemudian, aula pun menjadi ramai. Banyak siswa yang memasuki aula sambil bernyanyi kecil, mendengar music dari HP/IPod (disekolah ini di kasi bawa hp/ IPod) ada juga yang sambil bercanda dengan temannya dan lain sebagainya.

"Hei Teito, kira-kira berapa lama ya acara penyambutan siswa barunya ?" tanya Hakuren sambil mengambil susunan acara dari panitia.

"Ng?, coba lihat susunan acaranya" jawab Teito sambil mengambil daftar susunan acara dari Hakuren. Dan susunan acaranya seperti ini:

_Pembukaan, lagu Raggs no Chinkonka oleh paduan suara 07-Ghost Academy dan Ilyusha Krat_

_Kata sambutan dari kepala sekolah, Jio-sama_

_Pidato singkat dari Ketua Osis, _

_Pidato dari siswa baru yang meraih nilai ujian masuk tertinggi _

_Pidato singkat siswa yang meraih nilai ujian tulis & praktek tertinggi tahun lalu_

_Pembacaan Tata Tertib sekolah oleh Ketua Kedisiplinan_

_Pengenalan sekolah oleh anggota OSIS 07-Ghost Academy_

_Pembagian kelas siswa yang dibacakan oleh wakil kepala sekolah_

_Penutupan oleh paduan suara 07-Ghost Academy dan siswa-siswi 07-Ghost Academy_

"Mungkin agak lama, susunannya lumayan nih, biasanya pidato kan agak memakan waktu" kata Teito setelah melihat susunan acara penyambutan siswa baru.

"Huh kalau pidato-pidato mending aku tidak usah mendengarkan lah, membosankan" ceroscos Shuuri dengan raut wajah malas, sambil membersihkan terompetnya.

"Hey anak manja! Kau jangan begitu dong! Hargain dikit kek kalo orang berpidato!" kata Hakuren saat dia mendengar jawaban saudara sepupunya itu.

"Anak manja anak manja diamlah Hakuren!" balas Shuuri sambil melotot pada Hakuren.

"Sudah-sudah kalian, acaranya sudah mau dimulai niih" Kata Teito sambil menenangkan dua orang bermarga Oak itu.

"Maaf.." sahut dua orang bermarga Oak itu.

Tirai panggung diangkat dan..

Upacara penyambutan siswa baru pun dimulaii..

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter : 'ternyata benar yang dibilang Hakuren, dia memang meraih nilai tertinggi ujian praktek se-academy' ,"hei kau kuso gaki kau ikut rombonganku dalam melihat-lihat dan mengenalkan isi sekolah" , "Teito awas ! hati-hati bagian itu roboh!". "hei kau tidak apa-apa?" , 'DEG! Perasaan apa ini yang kurasakan?'**

**Bagaimana minna ? maaf ya kalo pairingnya belum kerasa.. **

**Maaf lagi kalau typo-nya banyak **

**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk Kio yang udah nyumbangin ide seragam untuk fic ini, hontou ni arigatou kio-chaann**

**Nah keterangan seragamnya gini:**

**-di bagian dada kanan blazer itu nanti dikasi lambang sesuai kelasnya, misalkan kalau dapat kelas zehel, ya ada lambang zehelnya **

**- dasi hijau itu tingkat 1 **

**- dasi biru muda tingkat 2 **

**- dasi merah tingkat 3**

**terus di 07-Ghost academy ini siswanya boleh pakai kemeja+ rompi aja, kemeja aja atau lengkap dengan blazernya selain hari senin atau hari-hari perayaan (festival sekolah, dll) . baju olah raga hanya dipakai saat pelajaran olah raga dan festival olah raga  
><strong>

**Selain FrauxTeito mii-chan juga mau membuat beberapa pairing lain (Pastinya Xing-lu x Ilyusha masuk dong)**

**Fic ini mii-chan buat ngebut jadi gomen ya minna kalau jelek, abal, gaje**

**Sengaja mii-chan cepetin biar gaada kesalah pahaman lagi **

**Kalau gasuka silahkan Back atau exit browser anda **

**Please R&R ya Flame juga gpp **

**-miyuki-**


	2. The Student Ceremony

**Hallo minna-saannnn, miyuki-chan balik lagiiii dengan chapter tiga XD**

**Thank you ya bagi yang mau baca dan review,ataupun ngflame fic ku ini gapapa, kuterima aja..**

**Ini aku bisa ngupdate soalnya lagi ada waktu nih, masa-masa insomnia kumat lagi hehe, ditengah aku yang lagi bingung sm perasaanku sendiri, aku ini suka apa gimana sebenarnya sama temenku, si *****, :$**

**Yasudah segitu aja., **

**Please Read and Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : The Student Ceremony, place where their love start and bloom 3**

Dalam aula 07-Ghost Academy, Upacara Penyambutan Siswa Baru pun dimulai. Penyambutan diawali dengan lagu Raggs no Chinkonka oleh paduan suara 07-ghost Academy diiringi oleh Ilyusha Krat. Jangan salah mengira kenapa judul lagu ini sama dengan nama tengah Teito karena, Raggs dahulu adalah kerajaan terkenal di Jepang dan keluarga Teito merupakan keturunan kerajaan itu (status mereka dirahasiakan, ibu Ilyusha juga anaknya raja Raggs jadi disini Teito sama Ilyusha masih ada hubungan darah sepupu).

Pada saat akan menyanyikan lagu ini, Ilyusha keluar pertama dari belakang panggung, membungkuk hormat sambil tersenyum manis dan segera menuju ke piano. Diikuti oleh paduan suara 07-Ghost Academy yang terdiri dari 16 murid wanita (kelas 2&3 termasuk Eve dan Razette) yang mengatur posisi terlebih dahulu lalu membungkuk hormat sambil tersenyum manis. MC dari acara ini pun berkata "Para hadirin dipersilahkan berdiri". Setelah semua berdiri (termasuk panitia, murid-murid baru, lama dan guru-guru yang ikut hadir) terdengar suara piano intro dari Raggs no Chinkonka dan lagu pun dimulai…

_Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_

_Kimi no ashi ato sagasu_

_Douka towa no yasuragi_

_Koko wa yume no tochuu de_

_Osanai, tsubasa de_

_Saka michi kaketeku_

_Michi kara hagure te_

_Kono me o toji te ku_

_Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_

_Kimi no ashi ato sagasu_

_Douka towa no yasuragi_

_Koko waa yume no tochuu de_

_Itsuka tsubete modori te _

_Sora no hate hitori kiri_

_Anata ga matsu yasuragi_

_Hikari no ato no koshi te_

Lagu Raggs no Chinkonka di Aula terdengar sangat indah dengan suara-suara alto, sopran, mezzosopran murid-murid paduan suara yang memiliki peran tersendiri dan saling bersahut-sahutan diiringi permainan piano dari Ilyusha ditambah lagi suasana aula yang sangat sunyi karena pada murid mendengarkan, bahkan ada yang sampai menangis terharu mendengar lagu ini. Contohnya Shuuri dan Lance, mereka menangis ditempat masing-masing tapi tidak keras.

Lain Shuuri lain lagi Teito dan Hakuren. Hakuren mendengar lagu ini saking menghayatinya sehingga dia ikut bernyanyi dengan mata terpejam dan senyum di wajahnya. Teito, dia hanya diam, tanpa akspresi mendengarkan lagu ini, tidak, bukan tanpa ekspresi. Dia berusaha menahan agar matanya tidak berkaca-kaca padahal dalam hati dia merasa ada perasaan rindu akan lagu ini. Ya, lagu yang diciptakan kakeknya, raja terakhir kerajaan Raggs. Dan dari panggung Teito juga melihat ekspresi kakaknya, Eve sama sepertinya. Dia tidak melihat ekspresi kakak sepupunya, Ilyusha sedih atau tidak karena agak tertutupi oleh rambutnya.

_Osanai tsubasa de _

_Saka michi kake te ku_

_Michi kara hagure te_

_Kono me o toji te ku_

_Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni_

_Kimi no ashi ato sagasu_

_Towa no hikari nokoshi te_

_Yurugi no nai tsubasa de_

_Towa no ai wo anata ni_

Begitu lagu selesai, tepuk tangan yang meriah langsung terdengar di aula bersamaan dengan tumpahnya air mata Teito dan Eve, mereka benar-benar teringat akan kakek mereka tapi mereka segera mengusap air mata mereka cepat-cepat takut terlihat oleh yang lainnya. Setelah selesai mereka menyanyikan lagu ini, mereka dan Ilyusha membungkuk hormat dan kembali ke belakang panggung.

-_**dibelakang panggung-**_

Tangis Eve kembali pecah ketika berada dibelakang panggung. "Eve.." kata Ilyusha dan Razette bersamaan. "Hiks,Ilyusha nii-sama, Razette-chan aku kangen Jii-sama, lagu tadi mengingatkanku akan Jii-sama, lagu ituu, hiks.." tangis Eve pun semakin keras sehingga Razette dan Ilyusha terpaksa menyeretnya kepojokan agar mereka tidak didengar oleh yang lain.

"Eve... Jangan sedih lagi ya, nii-sama yakin bukan hanya kamu yang merasa begitu, Teito pasti juga merasa begitu. Nii-sama juga, tapi jii-sama meninggal demi kejayaan Raggs dan merdekanya Negara ini. Pengorbanan jii-sama tidak sia-sia Eve, jii-sama pasti juga ingin kita bahagia. Jii-sama pasti sedih kalau melihat kau dan Teito menangis seperti ini, oleh karena itu berhenti ya menangisnya" kata Ilyusha menenangkan Eve dan memeluknya. Walaupun mereka hanya sepupu tapi antara Vanessa (kakak Ilyusha), Ilyusha, Eve dan Teito mereka seperti saudara kandung. Perlahan-lahan, tangisan Eve berubah menjadi isakan dan akhirnya hilang. Eve sudah tenang sekarang. Ilyusha pun tersenyum padanya dan mengajaknya kembali berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Tidak lupa Razette bersama mereka.

Saat mereka berjalan… "Razette-chan.." Razette menoleh ke belakang merasa namanya dipanggil. Ternyata yang memanggil adalah kakaknya, Xing Lu Hausen dan kakak Ilyusha sekaligus Pembina paduan suara tadi, Vanessa Krat.

"Iya nii-chan?" Tanya Razette pada Xing Lu. "Lagu apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan saat penutupan nanti? Krat-sensei bilang lagunya bebas dan kalian telah melatih beberapa lagu, nii-chan telah bertanya kepada anggota lainnya, mereka berkata keputusan ada di kamu berhubung kau adalah ketua paduan suara ini, " jelas Xing Lu panjang lebar sehingga Razette tidak jadi bertanya.

"Iya Razette-san, kau ingat kan semua lagu yang kita latih? Nah kau pilih yang mana? Sensei juga baru tahu kalau lagunya ternyata bebas, Jio-sama mendadak memberi tahu tadi." Kata Vanessa menimpali Xing Lu

"diiringi piano juga kan?" Tanya Razette pada mereka berdua. "Iya, diiringi piano" jawab Xing Lu

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau Hitomi no Kotae? dan .. ngg, apa ya? Aduh, coba nanti aku pikir-pikir lagi nii-san, sekalian berunding dengan yang lain" kata Razette. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang nii-san mau ke panggung dulu, sudah dipanggil oleh Lance tuh." Jawab Xing Lu. "Baik nii-san, terima kasih pemberitahuannya ya nii-san dan Krat-sensei." Kata Razette sambil tersenyum. "Iya sama-sama Razette chan" jawab Xing Lu sambil berjalan menuju ke panggung.

Setelah itu Razette, Ilyusha, Eve dan Vanessa melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk ke ujung dunia, eh nggak, maksudnya menuju anggota paduan suara lainnya. "Ilyusha… Aku salut kau tegar sekali menahan agar tidak menangis tadi, aku saja tadi sempat nangis" bisik Vanessa pada Ilyusha, wow, ternyata Ilyusha juga nyaris menangis toh tadi. Hanya Vanessa yang lihat karena kebetulan saat Vanessa lewat di depan panggung tepatnya di depan piano Ilyusha.

Ilyusha hanya menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum kecil pada kakaknya yang paling dia sayangi. "Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi nee-chan" jawab Ilyusha. Vanessa hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban adiknya.

_**-sementara itu di aula, disaat Eve menangis di belakang panggung mari kita lihat apa saja aktivitas mereka manusia-manusia di aula-**_

"Hadirin dipersilahkan duduk kembali" kata Lance sambil mengusap matanya dengan saputangan (yaiyalah masa pake seprai). Seluruh hadirin duduk, dan tidak ada seling 1 detik, mereka sudah ribut membicarakan lagu Raggs no Chinkonka tadi. Suasana aula benar-benar seperti pasar sekarang.

"Hei Teito!" seru Hakuren sambil menepuk pundak Teito. "Iya Hakuren?" Tanya Teito dengan tatapan heran sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya. "Kenapa nama tengahmu sama seperti judul lagu tadi? Raggs? tanya Hakuren dengan polosnya. Yak, sekarang Teito serasa ingin menangis dan menyeret Hakuren ke tempat sepi sehingga dia bisa memarahinya dengan sepuas hati (?)

"ah, ngg, mungkin ayahku menamaiku seperti itu agar aku mengerti makna dari lagu itu, ahahaha" jawab Teito dengan ngawur dan tawa hambar. Hakuren hanya berkata "oh". Untungnya Hakuren sedang disibukkan oleh Shuuri yang berkali-kali meminta tissue padanya untuk mengusap air matanya, jadi Teito tertolong untuk saat ini.

"Para hadirin dipersilahkan untuk mengambil posisi ternyaman dalam duduknya karena kata sambutan akan dibawakan oleh Bapak Kepala Sekolah, Jio-sama dan pidato oleh Ketua Osis akan dimulai" kata Lance membuat suasana di aula kembali sunyi senyap. Jio pun datang bersama Bastien untuk memberikan kata sambutan selama kurang lebih 10 menit (saya males nulisnya, saya nggak pinter ngomong soalnya) dilanjutkan oleh Xing Lu yang naik ke panggung setelah Jio dan Bastien-sama turun. Xing Lu juga berpidato tidak terlalu lama,sekitar 30 menit kurang

"… Akhir kata, saya Xing Lu Hausen, selaku Ketua Osis 07-Ghost Academy mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kesediaan anda sekalian, mohon dimaafkan jika saya ada kesalahan dan ada yang tidak berkenan di hati anda, selamat pagi dan semoga hari anda indah" kata Xing Lu menutup pidatonya dan turun ke belakang panggung. Tepuk tangan yang meriah pun kembali terdengar.

Sementara itu dibelakang panggung saat Xing Lu berpidato

Suasana disini sekarang ribut, tidak terlalu ribut sih.

"Hey hey, kalian mau menyanyi lagu apa lagi selain Hitomi no Kotae untuk penutupannya?" tanya Razette pada teman-teman paduan suaranya ketika dia, Eve, Vanessa dan Ilyusha tiba di tempat mereka.

"APA RAZETTE? KAU BILANG APA ? MAAF SUASANA DISINI RIBUT KAMI TIDAK BISAMENDENGARMU!" Seru seorang murid berdasi merah berlambang Profe, berambut pirang dan beriris amber kepada Razette, yak, dialah Hibino Rosalie sang Wakil Sekretaris OSIS 07-Ghost Academy.

"ROSALIE SENPAI, SAYA BILANG, KALIAN MAU MENYANYIKAN LAGU APA LAGI SELAIN HITOMI NO KOTAE UNTUK ACARA PENUTUPAN?" Teriak Razette kepada teman-teman paduan suaranya.

"BAGAIMANA DENGAN AKA NO KAKERA? ITU KAN LAGUNYA SEMANGAT!" Usul Rosalie sambil berteriak-teriak juga. "Boleh juga tuh, ada usul lain ga? Ayolahh, masa hanya Rosalie-senpai sih yang mengusulkan?" tanya Razette mendesak yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sense of Wonder? Kalau Aka no Kakera menurutku terlalu cepat, ingatlah kita menggunakan piano untuk bernyanyi" usul Eve sambil menunjuk Ilyusha yang berwajah pucat begitu mendengar usul Rosalie. Bukannya dia tidak bisa, hanya saja dia tidak hanya mengiringi satu lagu, dia mengiringi tiga lagu untuk penutupan, belum lagi dia nanti berpidato sebagai siswa yang meraih nilai ujian tulis tertinggi.

Rosalie yang menyadari itu semua penyebabnya adalah dia, langsung minta maaf. "hiee, Ilyusha-kun, gomen gomen gomenasaaiiiiii aku tidak sengaja, aku lupa kalau kamu juga mengiringi kamu lagu itu, aku juga lupa kau nanti harus berpidato, mengiringi orchestra dan … dan.. hueee, hontou ni gomenasaiiiii" seru Rosalie sambil berulang-ulang kali membungkukkan badan pada Ilyusha. Anggota paduan suara lainnya hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan senpai mereka yang ceroboh dan suka aneh-aneh ini.

Ilyusha yang awalnya cengo melihat tingkah Rosalie akhirnya berkata "Iya tidak apa-apa Rosalie-san, kau tidak perlu minta maaf sampai segitunya sudahlah tidak apa-apa, jadi deal ya Sense of Wonder?"

"DEALL!" seru seluruh anggota paduan suara bertepatan dengan Xing Lu datang.

"heyhey ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka kayak orang gila begitu?" tanya Xing Lu pada murid perempuan berambut biru, beriris violet, berdasi merah dan berlambang Fest bernama Ayuzawa Athena dan Frau yang lagi nganggur di belakang panggung. "Oh itu, mereka bermusyawarah tentang lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan untuk penutupan nanti." Jawab Athena enteng sambil memandangi Rosalie yang masih sibuk minta maaf pada Ilyusha dan Ilyusha yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tidak, maksudku itu," sambil menunjuk Rosalie dan Ilyusha dengan raut wajah agak gimanaa gitu. "Itu begi.." baru Athena akan menjelaskan, Frau langsung memotong perkataannya, "Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu maniak boneka?" tanya Frau sambil tersenyum devil. Yak dia membalas dendam pada sahabatnya karena kasus tadi pagi itu dan, SKAK MAT! Muka Xing Lu langsung memerah, dia pun langsung menaikkan kaca matanya, biasalah namanya juga salting "hah? Ti.. tidak.. kok.. ka..kau ini, Athena kau.. su..sudah menyelesaikan laporan ke..keuangan tahun kemarin dan sudah di..cocok..kan be…belum? Tanya Castor dengan gugup.

"hah? Kan sudah kusetor kemarin, astaga, kau ini kalau salah tingkah begini ya KETUA OSIS! Wahh.. wahh…. Ternyata begini toh sang KETUA OSIS kaau salah tingkah, hanya karena seorang ILYUSHA KRAT" goda Athena yang ternyata adalah Wakil Bendahara OSIS 07-Ghost Academy, partner Lance dalam bekerja. Xing Lu pun hanya mengap mengap dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frau tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Athena hanya senyum-senyum sendiri menahan tawa melihat wajah dan ekspresi Xing Lu yang sangat sangat sangatttt langka.

"HEI!" Tiba-tiba Libelle, Hanazono Libelle, murid kelas Zehel tingkat 3 menggebrak meja Athena sehingga mengaget 3 orang disana dan anggota paduan suara yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Ada apa Libelle-chan?" tanya Athena.

"Kalian melihat Roseamanelle Ouka Bersburg tidak?" tanya Libelle dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Kalau tidak salah, dia itu yang meraih nilai ujian masuk tertinggi kan?" tanya Frau memastikan. "Iya, dia yang meraih nilai ujian masuk tertinggi, sekarang dimana dia sebentar lagi waktunya untuk berpidato" jawab Libelle sambil mencari Ouka lagi.

Tiba-tiba Libelle merasa ada yang menarik-narik blazernya, dia pun menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Ouka. "Umm,Libelle senpai, anda mencariku tadi? Maaf aku tadi ke toilet sebentar. Maaf tidak memberi tahumu sebelumnya Libelle-senpai" Ouka meminta maaf pada Libelle, Libelle hanya tersenyum. "TIdak apa-apa Ouka-chan, yang penting kau ada sekarang, ayo cepat ke panggung sekarang giliranmu, lakukan yang terbaik ya!" kata Libelle sambil menyemangati Ouka. "Baiklah senpai!" jawab Ouka.

Setelah sekitar 15 menitan, Ouka pun kembali kebelakang panggung untuk mengambil tasnya yang dari tadi dipegang Libelle. "Libelle-senpai, aku mau mengambil tas-tasku, terima kasih ya sudah menjaganya selama aku berpidato tadi" kata Ouka sambil berterima kasih pada Libelle.

"Wew, berapa kau bawa tas Ouka? Banyak sekali" kata Frau dan akhirnya dia dihadiahi cap 5 jari dari Libelle. "HEI! Dia kan membawa alat music juga! Kayak kau tidak saja Frau!" semprot Libelle pada Frau.

"Hai,, Hai,, gomennasai lah Libelle, aku hanya bercanda," kata Frau sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, alat music apa yang kau mainkan Ouka-san?" tanya seseorang di belakang Xing Lu, yaitu Ilyusha. "I…Ilyusha? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Xing Lu dengan gugup, salting gitu, siapa sih yang ga salting kalo orang yang disukain nongol mendadak di belakang kita, mii-chan aja juga gitu kok #plak #malah curcol, yaudah lanjutt.

"Sejak Libelle-san menggebrak meja, karena aku penasaran ya aku datang ke sini, hehe" jawab Ilyusha sambil tertawa kecil tapi sukses membuat Xing Lu memerah lagi.

"Umoo, aku bermain viola senpai," jawab Ouka sambil malu-malu anjing, eh, kucing maksudnya. "oh viola ^^ baiklah, kalau kau ada perlu apa-apa panggil saja aku, Ilyusha Krat, salam kenal Ouka-san" kata Ilyusha ramah. "Ah, salam kenal juga Ilyusha-senpai, saya Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, sudah ya senpai, saya ingin bergabung dengan teman-teman lainnya di aula, jaa nee" kata Ouka sambil berjalan ke aula. "jaaa" jawab Ilyusha dkk

"Hey Frau sekarang giliranmu kan?" tanya Libelle pada Frau. "Iya, hah, malasnya berpidato.." jawab Frau dengan malas-malasan. "Hey kau sudah tau giliranmu keluar sana, atau majalah 'suci' mu aku bakar SEMUA yaa SEMUANYAA" ancam Xing Lu. "Hai.. Hai maniak boneka, aku keluar sekarang.." Frau pun berjalan ke panggung.

_**-Di aula-**_

"Teito Teito Teito setelah ini yang meraih nilai tertinggi tahun lalu berpidato lho, aku penasaran, benar gak ya Frau-senpai yang berpidato?" tanya Hakuren pada Teito. "Entahlah Hakuren, coba lihat nanti saja," jawab Teito.

Tiba-tiba Ouka datang ke tempat Teito dkk. "Um, apa kursi disebelahmu kosong?" tanya Ouka pada Teito,"Iya, silahkan duduk, uhmm, Roseamanelle-san" jawab Teito sambil mengamati name tag Ouka. "Tidak usah Roseamanelle, Ouka saja, salam kenal ya, ngg,Teito-kun" kata Ouka sambil duduk di sebelah Teito. "Salam kenal juga Ouka-san, nah Ouka-san ini temanku, Hakuren Oak dan yang di sebelahnya Shuuri Oak, Hakuren-Ouka, Ouka-Hakuren, Shuuri-Ouka, Ouka-Shuuri" seru Teito sambil mengenalkan mereka. "Salam kenal Ouka-san" kata Shuuri singkat sambil berjabat tangan. "Salam kenal Ouka, kau main alat music apa?" tanya Hakuren. "Aku bermain viola Hakuren-san, ngomong-ngomong,kau dan Shuuri kembar ya? Kalian mirip sih" tanya Ouka. "Kembar? TIDAK! Aku bukan kembarannyaaa, aku sepupunya!" bantah Shuuri. "Ohh, hehe, gomen ne, aku kira kalian kembar" kata Ouka.

Suara Lance memutus obrolan mereka, "Sekarang, mari kita sambut, peraih skor ujian praktek tertinggi seacademy tahun lalu, Frau Birkin, dan peraih skor ujian tulis tertinggi seacademy, Ilyusha Krat" tepuk tangan langsung terdengar dari murid-murid di aula ketika Frau memasuki aula dan memulai berpidato.

'Ternyata benar kata Hakuren, senpai mesum ini yang meraih nilai ujian praktek tertinggi' batin Teito sambil memandangi Frau. Frau yang sadar dia dipandangi Teito hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis pada Teito. Teito langsung blushing, 'Ada apa ini, kenapa aku merasa senang, kenapa dadaku rasanya ingin meledak begitu dia melihat senyumnya. Tidak.. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku menyukai senpai mesum itu, tidak mungkin!' batin Teito. Tapi kata hatinya berkata lain. Sayang sekali Teito, kau itu menyukai Frau Birkin dan kau tidak bisa menolak kenyataan itu.

Selama pidatonya, Frau selalu melihat kearah Teito, Frau juga merasakan perasaan aneh itu kepada Teito, 'kenapa jika aku melihatnya aku merasa tenang, damai, dadaku terasa hangat, dan juga, hatiku cenat-cenut gitu' batin Frau yang sumpah OOC banget. Tapi ya namanya cinta mau diapain lagi coba?

Setelah 10 menit Frau selesai berpidato dan digantikan oleh Ilyusha, kalau Ilyusha yang berpidato, giliran si ketua osis kita ini yang cenat-cenut hatinya. Ilyusha juga pidatonya singkat, 10 menitan juga, males banget dah buat pidato panjang-panjang gitu.

Setelah pidato-pidato yang membosankan dan sama-sama merepotkan bagi yang membawakan ataupun yang mendengarkan,sekarang adalah waktunya pembacaan Tata Tertib Sekolah oleh Ketua Kedisiplinan kita, Hanazono Libelle. Bisa kita lihat saat dia berjalan memasuki panggung, Lance, yang tadi nyaris tertidur langsung melek lagi dan merapikan bajunya, nah inilah dia tata tertib sekolah ini:

Pelajaran dimulai pukul 9 pagi, siswa diharapkan datang 15 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai dan pelajaran berakhir pukul 3 sore

Siswa berkumpul kedalam satu kelas (Fest, Zehel, Profe, Randkalt, Ea, Rilect, dan Vertrag tergantung kelas yang akan didapatkan nanti) untuk mendapatkan teori music sampai pukul 12 siang, pukul 12 s/d setengah satu istirahat makan siang, dan dari pukul setengah satu siang sampai pukul 3 sore siswa melanjutkan pelajaran praktek di ruang music untuk 2 orang murid yang disediakan oleh sekolah

Setiap selesai menggunakan ruang music, harap kuncinya dikembalikan lagi ke ruang kunci dan menaruhnya berdasarkan urutan nomor ruangan

Setiap satu bulan sekali, siswa harus siap untuk di test praktek oleh guru dan siswa minimal menyiapkan satu lagu, maksimal 4 lagu.

Siswa wajib menggunakan seragam lengkap (rok/celana, kemeja lengan panjang, rompi, blazer yang berisikan lambang kelas, dasi sesuai tingkatan, name tag kecil, kaos kaki hitam dan sepatu hitam) setiap hari Senin, Selasa dan Rabu dan hari-hari Nasional atau Event-Event sekolah. Sisanya, siswa bebas untuk menggenakan seragam (boleh memakai blazer atau hanya rompi dan kemeja).

Siswa perempuan wajib memakai rok 15 cm diatas lutut dan menggenakan kaos dibawah lutut.

Baju olah raga dikenakan setiap pelajaran olah raga dan Festival Olah Raga sekolah, jika menggunakan seragam olah raga, boleh menggunakan kaos kaki putih agar tidak sanglir.

Siswa wajib membawa buku pelajaran lengkap.

Siswa boleh membawa hp/ IPod asalkan tidak mengganggu proses belajar mengajar di kelas.

Siswa dilarang membawa buku-buku/video-video berbau pornografi

Setelah Libelle membacakan peraturan itu, Athena, Rosalie serta pengurus OSIS lainnya membagikan selembaran Tata Tertib dan denah sekolah bagi seluruh siswa karena setelah ini siswa akan ada pengenalan lingkungan sekolah oleh OSIS 07-Ghost Academy.

_**-balik lagi ke belakang panggung-**_

Dibelakang panggung, terlihat beberapa anggota OSIS sedang bersiap-siap menjadi "guide tour sementara" bagi para siswa baru. Dan anggota-anggota itu adalah Xing Lu, Ilyusha, Frau, Athena, Rosalie, Lance (yang sudah digantikan saat Libelle membacakan tata tertib) dan beberapa anggota lainnya.

"Kuso, menyebalkan sekali kita disuruh beginiin oleh kakek tua" well, tau kan siapa yang bilang? Iya, si mesum berambut pirang *di zaiphon Frau* "Sudahlah, ini kan sudah jadi tugas kita sebagai OSIS toh juga 3 bulan lagi kita akan digantikan oleh Pengurus OSIS yang kelas 2" sahut Xing Lu ketika mendengar sahabatnya mengeluh. "dan jangan lagi menyebut Jio-sama kakek tua Frau!" tambahnya lagi.

"Hai.. Hai.. Aku tidak akan menyebutnya seperti itu lagi KETUA" jawab Frau enteng dengan penekanan di kata 'Ketua'. "Stt! Kalian berhentilah bertengkar ayo cepat siap-siap" seru Libelle yang baru datang dari panggung. "Tch, ya sudahlah aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, ayo cepat selesaikan tugas menjadi guide tour sementara ini, yosh, ayo minna!" seru Xing Lu dengan semangat perjuangan melawan penjajah (?) "YOSH!" seru semua anggota OSIS tidak kalah semangat.

**-**_**balik lagi ke aulalalalalaaa-**_

Para OSIS datang ke aula dan memilih barisan duduk mana yang akan mereka pilih. Nah, secara tidak sengaja, Frau telah memilih baris paling depan yang berarti….. Barisannya Teito, Ouka, Hakuren dan Shuuri! Teito yang mengetahui bahwa Frau lah yang menjadi guide tour sementaranya langsung cenat-cenut kayak lagunya SM*SH itu lo, tambah muka merah seperti kepiting rebus. Frau yang baru sadar saat dia asal-asalan memilih barisan, tidak sengaja memiloh barisnya Teito, cenat-cenut juga. 'Rasanya ingin tersenyum terus melihat wajah Kuso Gaki yang kutabrak tadi' batin Frau tapi lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh suara Xing Lu yang berteriak "AYO SEMU BERSIAP-SIAP, KITA AKAN MENGADAKAN PENGENALAN LINGKUNGAN SEKOLAH, NAH YANG BERDIRI DI SAMPING BARISANMU ADALAH KAKAK OSIS YANG AKAN MEMANDUMU, SEKARANG DARI LIBELLE, SILAHKAN KAU DAN BARISANMU JALAN TERLEBIH DAHULU DISUSUL OLEHKU, KEBELAKANG DAN TERAKHIR FRAU" "BAIK!" seru seluruh anggota OSIS yang bertugas. Saat rombongan Frau jalan, Frau menghampiri Teito dan berkata "Hoi kuso gaki kau ternyata ikut rombonganku" Teito pun memerah dan mengatakan "URUSAI SENPAI MESUM!".

(Disini kita focus ke rombongan Frau dulu, kan di rombongan ini yang ada pasangan "Jaim" nya)

"Sekarang, ini adalah lobby utama 07-Ghost Academy kalian lihat kan ada beberapa koridor. Nah untuk koridor yang di utara. Itu untuk ke lingkungan kelas, kantin, koprasi, perpustakaan dan UKS. Tiap tingkat beda lantai, jadi tingkat satu di lantai 1, tingkat 2 di lantai dua dan tingkat 3 di lantai tiga. Kalau koridor yang di selatan itu untuk ke ruang music, ruangan paling luar koridor selatan itu disebut Ruang Kunci seperti yang dikatakan Libelle tadi, koridor barat itu tempat pintu masuk seperti yang bisa kalian lihat dan koridor timur untuk ke lapangan olah raga dan kolam benerang untuk pelajaran renang. Kalian lihat kan dua tangga yang ada mengapit koridor timur ? itu tangga untuk ke kelas atau ke ruang music lantai dua, untuk yang ke lantai tiga ada di ujung koridor. Sekarang sebelum kita keluar gedung kita akan menaiki tangga" kata Frau ketika dia melihat rombongan Rosalie, yang lebih dulu selangkah darinya sudah menghilang dari lantai dua setelah memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar.

"Waw.. Sugoii.. Lobbynya besar sekali terlihat seperti mansion kalau kita baru masuk" kata Shuuri kagum. "Iya, seperti mansion tapi dengan banyak kelas" sahut Hakuren saat mereka menaiki tangga yang kayak tangga-tangga di mansionnya Nagi Sanzein itu tapi lebih sempit. Teito hanya diam saja, berusaha mengingat sambil memandangi punggung Frau.

"Nah kita sudah sampai di lantai dua, fungsi disini lorong utara dan selatannya sama tetapi, lihat itu ada koridor di timur kan ? itu adalah jalan untuk ke Auditorium Veloren. Dan yang dibawahnya Auditorium Veloren itu adalah ruang olah raga tempat dimana diadakan pertandingan Volly atau olah raga ruangan lainnya. Karena posisinya atas-bawah. Maka, kegiatan di Auditorium Veloren dan ruang olah raga setauku tidak pernah bertabrakan. Latihan pun biasanya mencocokkan jadwal masing-masing." Kata Frau. "Toilet ada disetiap koridor seperti di koridor ini, toilet berada dibawah tangga yang menuju lantai tiga." tambahnya lagi. "Di lantai tiga letaknya sama seperti lantai dua, aku tidak akan menjelaskanya lagi kita hanya mengelilingi lantai tiga sebentar dan langsung ke lantai 4 tempat ruang guru, ruang kepala sekolah, ruang wakil kepala sekolah, ruang OSIS, dan ruang rapat guru. Toilet juga ada diujung koridor. Nah sampai sini ada pertanyaan?" kata Frau. Semua yang sedang terkagum-kagum ngacangin Frau, dia kesel trus teriak "WOY! ADA PERTANYAAN GAK SAMPE SINI KALO NGGA KITA LANJUT KE TAMAN!"."NGGAK ADA FRAU-SENPAI" jawab semuanya kompak. "Yasudah ayo kita turun lalu ke taman" sahut Frau.

Setelah itu mereka turun ke taman dan Frau mulai lagi menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, kita sudah di taman sekarang. Di taman ini seperti yang kalian lihat, ada beberapa bench, air mancur di tengah-tengah dan ada beberapa kolam yang mengelilingi taman ini. Ada juga beberapa taman bunga yang hobby sekali diurus oleh senpai berambut ungu muda dan kakaknya itu" kata Frau sambil menunjuk Ilyusha.

"Sekarang mari kita ke auditorium, tempat terakhir lalu kita balik ke aula. Kita dari taman ini bisa ke auditorium melalui jembatan yang ada disana. Mari kita kesana" kata Frau sambil berjalan menuju Auditorium. Saat rombongan Teito berjalan melewati jembatan, mereka melewati ruangan seperti ruang penyimpanan yang terletak disamping gedung sekolah. Kebetulan Teito lah yang lewat di depannya, dindingnya langsung roboh.

"Awas Teito hati-hati! teriak Hakuren begitu melihat tembok ruang penyimpanan yang nyaris roboh itu. Frau dan murid lain yang kaget mendengar teriakan Hakuren langsung menoleh kebelakang, terutama Frau. Dia langsung berlari menuju tempat Teito dan menyeretnya menjauhi dinding itu sehingga kaki Frau tergores dan mereka jatuh denga posisi, uhm, Frau mendekap Teito dan Teito bersender di dadanya Frau.

"Hoi kuso gaki, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Frau pada Teito. "Uhm, iya senpai aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Teito dengan muka merah. "Syukurlah, nghh.." rintih Frau karena kakinya terkena goresan dari bagian dinding ruang penyimpanan yang runtuh.

Kelompok yang kebetulan dekat dari sana adalah kelompok Iyusha. Ilyusha yang kaget mendengar suara keras yang berasal dari reruntuhan dinding ruang penyimpanan dan melihat kondisi Frau langsung berlari ke arah Frau dan menanyakan kondisi di sana "Frau! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka? Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Ilyusha. "Tidak apa-apa Ilyusha, hanya tergores sedikit. Tadi itu dinding ruang penyimpanan sebelah kanan tiba-tiba runtuh dan kebetulan ada murid kelas 1 berada di bawahnya, jadi aku menyeretnya menjauhi dinding itu,tch ruang penyimpanan itu kan sudah tua, belum juga diperbaiki oleh Jio-sama, begini nih akibatnya!" kata Frau.

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kau ke UKS saja sana, biarkan kelompokmu gabung dengan kelompokku." Kata Ilyusha menawarkan bantuan. "Tidak terima kasih Ilyusha, tapi aku masih bisa berjalan dan nanggung ini tinggal auditorium saja" jawab Frau. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kelompokku akan ke Auditorium Ghost, kau ke Auditorium Heaven saja duluan tetapi jangan ribut karena masih ada para alumni terbaik 5 tahun lalu sekolah ini." Sahut Ilyusha. "Iyaiya, angkatan Ayanami-senpai pacar kakakmu kan?" tanya Frau. "Iya, yasudah, aku kembali dulu" kata Ilyusha sambil berjalan ke kelompoknya.

Setelah Ilyusha pergi, Frau menyuruh Teito untuk bangkit darinya dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ini adalah Auditorium Heaven, terletak diantara Auditorium Ghost dan Aula. Dan bangunan disana itu Gereja sekolah ini. Siswa boleh berdoa disana, kebaktian dan misa biasanya akan diumumkan 2 hari sebelumnya. Diantara Auditorium Ghost, Heaven dan Aula ada lapisan kedap suara yang lebih bagus dari Auditorium Veloren, jadi tidak masalah apabila kegiatan di 3 tempat ini dilakukan secara bersamaan." Kata Frau.

"Sekarang kita akan kembali ke Aula melalui pintu samping. Pintu utamanya itu tempat kalian masuk tadi, melewati koridor disamping ini" kata Frau.

Sekarang, semua rombongan sudah kembali ke Aula, Lance masih tetap digantikan oleh Razette.

"Para siswa baru mohon untuk duduk di tempat masing-masing karena sekarang waktunya untuk pembagian kelas yang dibacakan oleh wakil kepala sekolah, Bastien-sama" kata Razette. Suasana pun hening, yang terdengar hanya suara Bastien sama membacakan nama-nama siswa per kelas

"dan yang terakhir, Hakuren Oak, itulah nama-nama siswa kelas Fest, nanti setelah acara penutupan selesai, silahkan kalian ke kelas masing-masing untuk menerima lencana lambang kelas, jadwal pelajaran dan pembagian ruang music." kata Bastien.

"Yah Teito, Ouka kita tidak sekelas," kata Hakuren pada Teito dan Ouka. "yah, sayang sekali Hakuren-kun" timpal Ouka.

Sekarang Bastien akan melanjutkan pembacaan kelasnya, dan Shuuri mendapat kelas Ea, Ouka mendapat kelas Randkalt. Sekarang hanya tinggal nama 40 siswa yang belum disebut disana. Yaitu kelas Profe dan Vertrag.

"Um, kau yang tadi terkena reruntuhan ruang penyimpanan kan?" tanya seseorang di belakang Teito. "Iya, kenapa, ngg siapa namamu? Namaku Teito Klein" jawab Teito. "Ouida, panggil saja Ouida, tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja, tadi aku berada di rombongan Ilyusha-senpai, jadi aku melihat kejadian itu" jelas Ouida. "Aku tidak apa-apa Ouida-san, untunglah Frau senpai menolongku kalau tidak aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang." Jawab Teito sambil menunduk, mengingat posisi jatuhnya dengan Frau tadi. "Ohh, baiklah Teito-kun, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa". Sahut Ouida.

Obrolan mereka terputus karen nama Ouida yang dipanggil karena dia masuk kelas Profe. Setelah itu yang tersisanya hanya Vertrag. Berarti Teito masuk kelas Vertrag. Setelah itu, Bastien-sama turun dari panggung dan Razette sudah digantikan lagi oleh Lance karena dia akan ikut paduan suara lagi

"Untuk acara penutupan, mari kita sambut paduan suara 07-Ghost Academy sekali lagi dengan Ilyusha Krat lalu dilanjutkan oleh Orkestra 07-Ghost Academy". Keluarlah paduan suara itu lagi dan seperti tadi saat pembukaan, mereka mengatur tempat dahulu baru bernyanyi. Lagu pertama mereka adalah Hitomi no Kotae (diiringi Ilyusha). Musik pun dimulai..

_tooi natsukashiki keshiki yasashii yuki no kaori  
>togire togire no kioku wo tsumui de michi wo sagasu<em>

_kurui dashita sadame ni tashikana me no mae mo  
>nani mo kamo mienai<em>

_tookute mienai chiisana tomoshibi  
>negau hodo ni ushinau mono<br>fukai yami wo kirisaiteku  
>kokoro ha koko ni aru to<em>

_kanaderu sanbika atatakai namida  
>koboreochiru ikiyuku kagiri<br>sora wo aogu akai hitomi  
>mitsuketa asu he no michi<br>arukidasu_

_itsuka chikatta kotoba ga azayaka ni yomigaeru  
>tadorifureyuku kioku ha ibara no michi no shirushi<em>

_omoidashita sadame no subete wo ukeireta  
>nigiru te ha kesenai<em>

_itsukushimu inori chiisana hohoemi  
>mamoru tame ni michibikareru<br>kanashimi sae kirisaiteku  
>kokoro ha koko ni aru to<em>

_tsunagaru utagoe ai wo shiru namida  
>ikutsumo aru inochi no kagiri<br>sora he tsudzuku hana no tsubasa  
>sakaseta asu he no michi<br>tsudzuiteku_

_saigo no negai wo kanaeru no da to shitara  
>hitotsu dake no hikari wo todokeru<em>

_tookute mienai chiisana tomoshibi  
>negau hodo ni ushinau mono<br>fukai yami wo kirisaiteku  
>kokoro ha koko ni aru to<em>

_._

_kanaderu sanbika atatakai namida  
>koboreochiru ikiyuku kagiri<br>kageri mo naku mayoi no nai  
>hitomi no kotae idaite susundeku<em>

Lagu pertama pun selesai sekarang, dilanjutkan dengan lagu ke 2, Sense of Wonder. Lagu ini menggunakan Piano dan CD. Musik dimulai..

_Sousa WE CAN DO IT!  
>Motto hatena darake de ikou!<br>Fushigi he no tobira wa me no mae ni aru  
>Kono sekaijuu ga WONDERLAND<br>Bokura wa mou sude ni WONDER ringu!  
>Dokidoki ga wakuwaku ni nattara<br>WONDER furu jan!_

_Jibuntte dare darou? Riarutte nandarou?  
>Ashita wa doushite mienaindarou?<br>Koukishin no bun dake reberu UP shiteku  
>Kimi to boku no EVERYDAY<br>Suteta mon janai desho?_

_Jinsei = shuugyou nari!_

_Dakara WE CAN MAKE IT!  
>Motto hatena sagashi ni ikou!<br>Arifureta kotae ja gaman dekinai  
>Mahou ni kakatta WONDER LIFE<br>Bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu!  
>Shitai koto shite ikiteru kata ga<br>Ganbareru jan!_

_Kokorotte doko darou? Aijoutte nandarou?  
>Kisu wa nee doushite setsunaindarou?<br>Misuteriasuna toko ga gyaku ni tsubo nandesu  
>Kimi ga kureta EVERYDAY<br>Dousuryaiin deshou?_

_Jinsei = seishun nari!_

_Tsumari WE CAN DO IT!  
>Motto hatena de koi wo shiyou!<br>Yokubarina haato ga mou tomaranai  
>Omoi omowarete WONDER LOVE<br>Deaeta koto sae WONDER ringu!  
>Dokidoki de raburabu ni naretara<br>WONDER furu jan!_

_Doushite? S.O.W  
>Oshiete! S.O.W<em>

_Jinsei = subarashii!_

_Sousa WE CAN DO IT!  
>Motto hatena darake de ikou!<br>Fushigi he no tobira wa me no mae ni aru  
>Kono sekaijuu ga WONDERLAND<br>Bokura wa mou sude ni WONDER ringu!  
>Dokidoki ga wakuwaku ni nattara<br>WONDER furu jan!_

_LALALA WE CAN MAKE IT!  
>Motto hatena sagashi ni ikou!<br>LALALA WE CAN DO IT!  
>Motto hatena de koi shiyou!<em>

_LET'S WONDER ringu!_

Penampilan lagu semangat ini mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari para siswa/siswi. Setelah lagu ini selesai, anggota paduan suara membungkuk dan kembali ke belakang panggung. Sekarang muncullah beberapa anggota orchestra 07-Ghost Academy membawakan lagu Salout d"Amour.

Setelah selesai, para murid baru langsung menuju ke kelas masing-masing utuk mengambil lencana lambang kelas, jadwal pelajaran, dll dan langsung pulang…

-setelah acara selesai kita lihat keadaan di belakang panggung-

"Hahhh, rasanya badanku capai sekali hari ini" kata Frau yang langsung duduk di sofa yang tersedia di belakang panggung. 'Tapi berkat hari ini aku bisa mengenal kuso-gaki itu dan sepertinya aku menyukainya' batin Frau dalam hati.

"Iya, kali ini aku setuju dengan Frau, capai sekali, ayo kita juga pulang," ajak Athena pada yang lainnya.

"Ayo, jaa matta nee" seru anggota OSIS dan beberapa murid non-OSIS lainnya secara bersamaan

T

B

C

.

.

.

**Akhirnya selesai juga ngetik chapter ini, ini chapter paling panjang dari 2 chapter diatasya XD, habisnya aku males nanti kalo dipotong di tengah-tengah keburu lupa deh sama jalan cerita yang udah kupikirin. Bagaimana? Jelek? Iya, Aneh? Sangat, Banyak kalimat tidak efektif? Emang, **

**Oh iya, tentang lagu Sense of Wonder, mii-chan memang sengaja , soalnya itu kan ada nada suara satu sama suara dua, jadi biar bervariasi gitu XD**

**That's all for this chapter, thank you for reading **

**Please review :3 **

**-miyuki-**


	3. at home, a little chit-chat time

**K-O-N- B-A-N-W-A minna-saannnnn, miyuki-chan disiniii, ada yang kangen ? ^^ #ditendang**

**Kayaknya udah lama banget mi-chan ga update nih fic bejat ._.**

**Penyebabnyaa :**

**Laptop mii-chan chargernya rusak sebulan gitu jadi selama sebulan pake lptop ibu trus data ada di laptop ini jadi ga sreg gitu ngetik disana #lah**

**Mii-chan dihadiahi tugas segudang sama guru-guru tercinta dan kisi-kisi ulangan semester yang banyak bahannya 3 jadi sempet terbengkalai juga**

**Ada juga beberapa kesalahan di chapter-chapter sebelumya :**

**Gak ada disclaimer (lupa banget gomenneee Amemiya Yuki senseii)**

**Tentang peraturan seragam, yang bener itu di chapter3 bukan chapter2 ._.v**

**Segitu aja curhatan nya yee (padahal masi banyak yang pengen di curhatin #dibantai readers)**

**Please read and review ^^**

**DISCLAIMER :07-GHOST SELAMANYA MILIK AMEMIYA YUKI DAN ICHIHARA YUKINO SENSEI TAPI FICT INI CUMA PUNYA MII-CHAN XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : At home, a little chit-chat time and an unexpected announcement.**

'BRAK!' terdengar bunyi pintu mobil limousine (cielahh) milik keluarga Klein dibanting oleh pewaris imut-imut mereka, Teito Klein. Moodnya sedang buruk, diikuti dengan Ilyusha, Vanessa dan Eve yang terkikik-kikik seperti orang gila dibelakangnya. Mau tau penyebabnya ? Mari kita flashback sekitar setengah jam yang lalu..

**-**_**Flashback-**_

_Teito, Eve, Vanessa dan Ilyusha memasuki Limousine milik keluarga Klein (kebetulan ayah dan ibu Ilyusha berada di mansion Klein jadi mereka pulang bareng._

_-di dalam mobil-_

_Teito yang duduk dibangku belakang dekat jendela kanan masih memandangi permandangan di luar dengan pandangan kosong sambil memikirkan semua moment-momentnya dengan Frau tadi. Eve duduk ditengah sambil mendengarkan iPod kesayangannya. Vanessa duduk di bangku sebelah supir sambil sms-an dengan Aya-tannya tersayang (ecieeee) dan Ilyusha yang diam-diam saja tidak ada kerjaan. _

_Tiba-tiba, di benak Ilyusha terbesit sebuah pemikiran jahil yang sumpah OOC banget sama dia di anime yaitu, menggoda Teito tentang Frau karena dia daritadi menyadari sikap aneh pada keduanya semenjak insiden Teito tertimpa gudang penyimpanan. 'Well, sepertinya mereka menyukai satu sama lain, fufufufufu pertama Teito dulu yang aku kerjai, fufufu' pikir Ilyusha. Well Frau, sepertinya kau sudah menularkan sifatmu pada Ilyusha ya._

_Setelah berpikiran jahil seperti itu, Ilyusha pun mencopot headset iPod Eve yang bertengger di telinganya dan membisikan pikiran jahilnya tadi. Eve yang notebend suka manga Yaoi atau boys love pun hanya terkikik dan setuju. _

"_Hei Teito!" seru Ilyusha dan Eve barengan sehingga membuat Teito terkejut. _

"_Ada apa onee-sama? Nii-sama?" tanya Teito heran sekaligus berfeeling buruk melihat wajah jahil kedua kakaknya ini._

"_Hmm, kau tahu Frau kan? Yang tadi menyelamatkanmu itu" tanya Ilyusha dengan muka di innocent-innocentnya padahal dalam hatinya sudah nyaris tertawa melihat perubahan air muka Teito._

"_Ya nii-sama, aku tahu senpai mesum itu, doushite?" Tanya Teitodengan perasaan dag-dig-dug begitulah XD_

"_Apa kau suka padanya , maksudnya, bukan suka sebagai teman, fufufufufu" tanya Eve langsung blak-blakan membuat Ilyusha sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya _

"_TIDAK MUNGKIN ONEE-SAMA KAU TERLALU BANYAK MEMBACA MANGA YAOI JANGAN BERFKIRAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!" teriak Teitokeras-keras sehingga mau tidak mau Vanessa menoleh ke bangku belakang._

"_Hahahahaha reaksimu lucu sekali Teito-kun" kata Ilyusha masih tertawa terbahak-bahak._

"_NII-SAMA JUGA! KENAPA BERTANYA HAL SEPERTI ITU HAHHH?" seru Teito dengan muka merah antara malu dan marah (?)_

"_Well, aku hanya iseng bertanya janganlah marah begitu Teito-kun, apa jangan jangan kau benar-benar suka padanya ?" seru Ilyusha dan Eve berbarengan sambil tertawa. Mendengar itu, Vanessa pun ikut tertawa. _

"_CIH NEVERMIND, AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA TITIIIK!" seru Teito sambil keluar dan membanting pintu mobil karena kebetulan mereka sudah sampai di mansion Klein. _

_Begitulah cerita bagaimana asal mula Danau Toba (Ilyusha : salah woy! Kisah inta FrauxTeito kalii XD. Teito : URUSAI KALIANN! AWAL DARI KEBADMOODANKU TITIK GAPAKE KOMA YANG BENER!) _

_Salahh, yang bener bagaimana asal mula ke badmood an Teito._

_**-Flashback-**_

"TADAIMA!" seru Teito keras-keras sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Ah, okaerinasai Tei…" ucapan Miryia, ibu Teito terputus karena Teito membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras tanpa mempedulikan sekitar.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya ayah Teito, Weleschtein Krom Raggs Klein pada istrinya.

"Entahlah tiba-tiba datang dengan muka kusut seperti itu" jawab Miryia.

"TADAIMAAA!" seru Eve, Ilyusha dan Vanessa berbarengan.

"Okaeri Eve-chan, Ilyusha-kun, Vanessa-chan" sahut ibu Ilyusha, Misaki Krat.

"Kebetulan kalian sudah datang, sebelum kita makan malam ayahmu ingin membicarakan sesuatu dan membutuhkan pendapat kalian bertiga" kata Miryia.

"Bicara tentang apa, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama?" tanya Eve dengan heran, tidak biasanya orang tuanya memanggil mereka bertiga sekaligus seperti ini.

"Duduk dulu" kata Weleschtein. Eve, Ilyusha dan Vanessa pun langsung duduk.

"Ini, soal adikmu Eve, Teito, ayah akan menjodohkanya dengan anak teman ayah." Kata Weldeschtein

"Hah? Apa? Teito akan dijodohkan?" seru mereka bertiga kaget.

"Apakah paman sudah memberi tahu Teito soal ini?" tanya Ilyusha kaget.

"Belum, maka dari itu saya meminta pendapat kalian." Jawab Weldeschtein

"Memangnya.. Ayah akan menjodohkan Teito dengan siapa?" tanya Vanessa tenang

"Dengan keluarga bangsawan sama seperti kita, dengan Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, putri dari keluarga Barsburg" jawab Weldeschtein

Ilyusha, Eve dan Vanessa kaget, bagaimana pun, pada jaman dahulu, Kerajaan Raggs dan Barsburg sempat bertentangan hingga terjadi perang karena Kerajaan Barsburg yang ingin menguasai wilayah Kerajaan Raggs juga.

"Roseamanelle Ouka Basburg, sang peraih nilai ujian masuk akademi tertinggi ya?" tanya Ilyusha

"Iya, apa kau sudah mengetahui orangnya,Ilyusha?" tanya Weldeschtein

"Sudah paman, gadis kecil berambut ungu muda ke pink-pinkan pemain viola yang kalau tidak salah kelas Randkalt." Jawab Ilyusha

"eh? Ilyusha nii-sama sudah bertemu dengannya ?" tanya Eve heran karena sepertinya dari tadi dia terus bersama Ilyusha di belakang panggung.

"Sudah, saat Libelle-san mencarinya, saat kalian mendiskusikan lagu" jawab Ilyusha.

"Ohh, begitu.." sahut Eve

"Ini fotonya kalau kau tidak tahu" sahut Weleschtein sambil menunjukan foto Ouka pada Vanessa dan Eve.

"Cantik dan manis, Eve rasa dia mirip dengan Vanessa nee-sama" kata Eve setelah melihat foto Ouka

Vanessa tidak berkata apa-apa. Ilyusha juga. Ilyusha masih memikirkan perasaan Teito setelah mengetahui ini.

"Menurut kalian, apakah dia pantas saya jodohkan dengan Teito?" tanya Weldeschtein

"Uhmm… Itu, saya tidak tahu paman, sebaiknya kita pertemukan dia dan Teito terlebih dahulu" sahut Vanessa memecah suasana mencengkram itu.

"Bagaimana Ilyusha, Eve?" tanya Weldeschtein sekali lagi

Ilyusha yang dari tadi melamun memikirkan Teito dan Frau kaget dan tidak bisa menjawab.

"Err… Itu… Aku.." jawab Ilyusha gelagapan

"Saya dan Ilyusha nii-sama berpendapat sepertinya ayah harus mendiskusikan ini pada Teito, tapi, jangan sekarang, tunggu sampai Teito mengenal Ouka lebih jauh dan biarkan dia berpendapat sendiri" jawab Eve lancar tapi merasa tidak enak juga pada adiknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita biarkan Teito mengenal Eve lebih lanjut dan saat Natal nanti kita akan pertemukan mereka berdua di suatu acara, sekarang mari kita makan malam. Eve tolong panggilkan Teito" kata Weldeschtein.

"Baik Otou-sama" jawab Eve sambil jalan menuju tangga.

Teito yang masih ngedumel sendiri di kamarnya, memikirkan Frau dan perasaannya kaget ketika Eve mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan menyuruhnya makan. Awalnya Teito masih ngambek dan tidak mau turun akhirnya mau juga karena diancam oleh Eve.

Walau Eve mengancam Teito, tapi di dalam hatinya dia masih kasihan pada Teito dan memikirkan reaksi Teito nanti ketika mengetahuinya.

Saat mereka tiba di ruang makan, mereka langsung mengambil tempat dan menyantap makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh para koki dengan sunyi, tidak ada yang bersuara. Sangat formal. Tidak, bukannya sangat formal, tapi tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Teito langsung pamit dan menuju kamarnya. Ilyusha pun mengikuti Teito.

Setelah tiba di depan kamar Teito, Ilyusha minta maaf dulu dan berkata "Teito, dalam situasi apapun, ikutilah kata hatimu, jangan mau terpengaruh oleh orang lain, jangan biarkan dirimu terkurung, Just be your self okay?"

Teito pun heran dan hanya menjawab iya pada kakak sepupunya ini.

"Ada apa dengan Ilyusha nii-sama ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Mengherankan sekali. Ah yasudahlah itu tidak penting, paling hanya bagian dari minta maafnya atau tentang … *blush*

Frau…

Teito pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menuju kamar mandi dan mandi (acaranya selesai jam setegah 6 sore). Setelah selesai mandi dia pun kelabakan ketika melihat bajunya yang belum dipasangi emblem kelas. Dia pun segera berpakaian dan memanggil salah satu maid di rumahnya untuk menjahitkan emblem tersebut karena akan dipakai besok.

Sementara Teito kelabakan memanggil maid, mari kita intip situasi di rumah Frau^^

-**Rumah Frau**-

"Ck, membosankan skali acara itu, aku jadi menyesal menjadi peraih nilai tertinggi tahun lalu, padahal tadi sekitar pukul 3 sore murid-murid lain sudah banyak yang pulang, cih" keluh Frau saat makan malam

"Sudahlah Frau, tidak usah dipermasalahkan itu, juga acara sudah berakhir kan" sahut Bastien a.k.a wakil kepala sekolah a.k.a ayah Frau

"Iya onii-san, tidak usah permasalahkan itu" timpal adik Frau, Shizuo Birkin

"Yang penting Frau-chan bersenang-senang kan di acara itu ?" tambah ibu Frau sambil tersenyum manis, Koyuki Birkin.

"Hmm, iya, aku bersenang-senang tadi…" jawab Frau sambil mengingat-ngingat moments saat dia menggoda, menjahili, menabrak bahkan menyelamatkan Teito tadi. Dia pun hanya tersenyu sendiri dan langsung pergi dari ruang makan, kebetulan dia sudah selesai makan.

**-di kamar Frau-**

Setelah tiba di kamar, dia langsung mengunci kamar dan mengambil Blackberry Torch miliknya dan menelpon sahabatnya. Dia mencari nama "Xing-Lu Maniak Boneka" dan menekan tombol untuk memanggil.

**-di ruang keluarga kediaman Hausen-**

Xing-Lu yang sedang menonton TV dengan Razette kaget karena handphonenya berbunyi. Dia pun segera melihat layarnya ada tulisan "Frau Hentai". Dia yang heran karena tidak biasanya sahabatnya yang satu ini menepon langsung menuju ke kamar dan menganggap itu penting.

**-di telepon-  
><strong>

Frau : "Oii Xing-Lu !"

Xing lu : "Nelpon sopan dikit kek bilang konbanwa atau sejenisnya gitu *sweatdroped*

Frau : Okay! Tapi hanya kali ini saja! Ekehm, Ko-konbanwa Xing-Lu a-aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.."

Xing-Lu : Nah gitu dong kan sopan, baiklah, mau bicara apa?

Frau : "Kalimat itu menjijikkan jika diucapkan untukmu maniak boneka, tapi, yasudahlah… Etoo, ini tentang Teito.."

Xing-Lu : Araaa… Tentang anak yang kau selamatkan tadi itu hm?

Frau : Nani? Kenapa kau bisa tau?

Xing-Lu : Ituu… I-Ilyusha yang cerita padaku *blush*

Frau : Hooo… Jadi pujaan hatimu itu toh yag cerita, fufufufufu pastilah kau senang saat dia chit-chat denganmu yaa, muahahahahaha

Xing-Lu : URUSAI ATAU AKAN KUTUTUP TELPON INI!

Frau : Yare-yaree, kembali ke topic awal.. Xing-Lu, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau mulai merasa fall in love dengan Ilyusha?

Xing-Lu : Haaah? E.. Etoo.. A…Anuu..I… Itu…. *gelagapan*

Frau : cepatlahh~ Ingat pulsakuu.. pulsakuu…

Xing-Lu : Biarin aja pulsamu habis… Salahmu dari tadi melenceng dari topic..

Frau : ck, sekarang kan sudah tidak, CEPAT KATAKAN XING-LU-SAN!

Xing-Lu : Baik-baik.. Begini, awalnya aku merasa sangat senang jika melihatnya, lalu juga sangat senang apabila dia berbicara atau cerita sesuatu denganku. Aku selalu ingin dengannya, tidak ingin jauh yah setidaknya seperti itulah rasanya. Dan lama kelamaan kau akan berdebar debar jika dekat dengannya, serasa ngefly begitu. Tumben kau bertanya seperti ini, ada apa? Apa kau merasakannya dengan Teito?

Frau : Anoo.. Se-sepertinya iya.. Tadi saat aku berpidato mataku selalu ingin melihat Teito padahal aku berusaha menoleh kea rah lain tapi tidak bisa /

Xing-Lu : Hoo… Soukaa, jadi… Tidak kusangka Frau yang seperti ini bisa jatuh cinta juga, hahahahahaha

Frau : U-Urusai! Aku juga remaja laki-laki normal tahu!

Xing-Lu: haha, baik baik.. Saranku, tetap dekat denganny terserah menggunakan cara apa, lindungi dia seperti tadi, Ganbatte Frau!

Frau : Hahaha, arigatou Xing-Lu atas sarannya, Jaa nee

Xing-Lu : Douita, Jaa.. Konbanwa…

**-Frau's room-**

"Yang dikatakan si maniak boneka benar juga, hmm, ku harus berusaha" kata Frau pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu dia langsung menyalakan TV di kamarnya dan menontonnya hingga larut (baca: ketiduran)

**-Xing Lu's side-**

Setelah percakapan gaje mereka berakhir, Xing-Lu memainkan handphone Blackberry Onyx miliknya menyadari ada chat dari Ilyusha, mereka pun berchattingria dan Ilyusha memberitahu sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget. Begini nih isi chatnya:

Ilyusha Krat:

Konbanwa Xing-Lu, maaf mengganggumu, aku ingin cerita sesuatu..

Xing-Lu Hausen:

Iee, daijoubu Ilyusha, kau tidak menggangguku, mau cerita ap?

Ilyusha Krat:

Menurutmu ap Frau & Teito mmliki prasaan stu sm lain?

Xing-Lu Hausen:

Frau sih iya, dia brusan brcerita denganku, klau Teito, aku belum trlalu yakin, kau?

Ilyusha Krat:

Mrka memiliki perasaan satu sm lain..

Xing-Lu Hausen:

Baguslah kalau bgtu, mrk hny tinggal lbh dekat saja… Hey, bagaimana kau tahu Teito ada perasaan pada Frau?

Ada apa sh sbnrnya ? Sprtinya kau sdng kepikiran sesuatu?

Ilyusha Krat:

Aku tadi ngerjain Teito, mnggodanya mnggunakan nma Frau dan mukanya lngsng merah spt tomat masak dan dia gelagapan, ahaha =))

Mrk akan memiliki hambatan..

Xing-Lu Hausen:

Yare-yaree.. sepertinya Frau sdh mnularkn slh stu sifatnya pdmu ._.

Hambatan? Apa?

Ilyusha Krat:

Ahaha ^^

Itu..

Paman Weldeschtein…

Dia akan menjodohkan Teito dengan putri dari keluarga Barsburg, Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg sang peraih nilai jian masuk tertinggi ..

Xing-Lu Hausen:

Apa? Kau serius? Bukankah jaman dahulu keluarga Raggs Klein dan Barsburg berselisih?

Ilyusha Krat:

Memang… Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan paman sehingga membuat keputusan seperti itu.. Kata ayahku sih untuk memperbaiki da mempererat hubungan antara keluarga Raggs Klein dan Barsburg..

Xing-Lu Hausen:

Ohh.. Begitu.. Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Apa ada system jodoh-jodohan begitu juga?

Ilyusha Krat:

TIdak… Untungnya tidak… ^^ Vanessa nee-sama saja berpacaran dengan Ayanami-nii di bolehkan, ^^

Aku kasihan dengan Teito dan Frau,Xing-Lu

Xing-Lu Hausen:

Yokatta ne ^^

Apa tidak ada kesempatan bagi Teito?

Ilyusha Krat:

Ada, Eve langsung membantah dan menyarankan paman untuk membiarkan Teito mengenal Ouka lebih dekat, untung Eve langsung merespon dengan cepat.

Dia seperti itu krn dia tdk ingin Teito dijodohkan scr paksa & akhirnya Teito tdk bahagia

Xing-Lu Hausen:

Souka… Thanks to Eve aja deh Such a good sister :D, yah kita doakan saja yang trbaik bagi Frau & Teito ya Ilyusha O

Ilyusha Krat:

Iya Xing-Lu aku brhrp yg trbaik u/ sepupuku & jg tmn baikku ^^

Btw, memang knpa kl keluargaku di jodohkan?

Xing-Lu Hausen:

Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya takut kau tdk bhgia, aku jg menginginkn yg trbaik u/ shbtku yg pencinta bunga ini ^^

Ilyusha Krat:

Ahahaha Xing-Lu =))

Tapi, terima kasih sdh pduli padaku ya God Bless You my best friend )

Dan, trma ksh sdh mnemaniku curhat lagi :D

Ah iya, tolong jangan beritahu Frau soal ini, hanya kau yang tahu Xing Lu, biarkan saja mereka dulu ;)

Xing-Lu Hausen:

GBU too ;)

Wahaha, Douita Ilyusha ,

Tenang saja, tidak akan kubeitahu, mulutku sudah kukunci,:x hehe :D

Sdh ya, ingat besok kt hrs dtng pagi ke skolah u/ mengecek kelas dan klengkapan srgm murid baru ^^

Oyasuminasai

Ilyusha Krat:

Oyasumi..

A/N: Nah begitulah isi chat mereka, agak romantic yaah ^^

**-Xing Lu's room-**

'Cih, tadi nyaris aku berkata bahwa aku menyukainya, untung saja aku segera sadar. Ilyusha, sebenarnya, aku ingin kita itu lebih dari sahabat tapi.. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Kita harus membantu Frau terlebih dahulu…' batin Xing Lu

Tok Tok Tok.. Xing-Lu terbangun dari lamunannya ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu.

"Onii-chan, aku kemari untuk mengambil buku lagu yang tadi tidak sengaja onii-chan bawa" seru Razette dari luar

"Ahh iyaa, gomen gomen Razette-chan bukunya nii-chan bawa, ehehe" kekeh Xing-Lu

"Daijoubu onii-chan, oyasuminasai" kata Razette sambil ngeloyor pergi

"Oyasuminasai Razette-chan" jawab Xing-Lu sambil menutup pintu.

Setelah menutup pintu, Xing-Lu langsung menuju tempat tidur dan mematikan lampu kamar

**-Ilyusha's side-**

Ilyusha yang sedang mengurus bunganya masih memikirkan ucapan Xing Lu tadi

'Xing Lu, terima kasih yaa, kau sudah mengajarkanku banyak hal, tapi, aku masih bingung dengan perkataanmu tadi dan sejujurnya, aku menyayangimu lebih dari sahabat.. Dan Teito, ganbatte ' batin Ilyusha

Setelah selesai, dia langsung bersiap untuk tidur dan menanti kejadian-kejadian esok ^^

T

B

C

.

.

.

**Nyahaaa… Finally chapter 4 is done, neee~ gomennya itu si Ilyusha, Xing Lu, dll jadi OOC banget ._. Ada juga itu OC aku sendiri.. habis gak kepikiran sih, **

**Oh iya, itu Shizuo Birkin itu bilang aja lah mukanya mirip kayak muka Frau waktu kecil, unyu unyu gitu deh :3 #plak**

**Juga, mii-chan gak tampilin Teito banyak karena chapter ini sengaja difocuskan pada 3 bishop unyu-unyu, ganteng, keren ini :3**

**Btw, masi banyak kalimat gak efektif ya.. *pundung di pojokan***

**Well, Yah, that's for chapter 4, thanks for read my gaje fict =D **

**Review please :3**


	4. First Day at School

**KOBANWA MINNA ! *teriak pake toa minjem (nyolong) dari masjid di perumahan**

**Mii-chan kembali dengan fic gaje yang menumpahkan rasa peri kefujoshian (?) mii-chan **

**Tonikaku, mii-chan minta maaf karena lama (banget) ngapdet fic ini T_T ya abis mau gimanain lagi T_T semester 1 udah bagus nangkring di pringkat 2 pas tngh semester 2 malah jadi nomer 2 trus itu dijabarkan (?) jadi… yak tongkat ada dua berjejer alias sebelas T_T *nangis guling-guling* trus juga.. LAPTOPKU RUSAK LAGIII AAAA! Ini aja buatnya pake laptop aji ._.v *nangis gigit kepala Labrador /dibantai Lab FG**

**Yah malah curcol -_- (ditabok readers) **

**Nah, saya mau bales review untuk chapter 4 dulu. Walau Cuma 1 gapapa deh yang penting dpt review daripada nggak ? XD**

**Hime Sakura Green : Haiiiiii *tebar mimineko* /slapped. Makasi udah mau review ya :D hehe, senyum2 sendiri? Wah gomen fic ini emng bisa merusak kewarasan XD tenang aja gakc Cuma Frau sm teito kok D yg lain jg ada. Ininih udah apdet :D**

**Yosh sekarang mulai yaw**

**WARNING: Di chapter ini bakal ada OC saya sendiri :D. Fic ini ada unsure shounen ai jadi fic ini saya persembahkan bagi kalian para readers sekalian, terutama yang fujoshi XD **

**Disclamer : hey minna, saya kasi tau ya. Sebenernya Amemiya Yuki sama Ichihara Yukino-sensei itu kakak (hayalan) saya loh :o jadi 07-Ghost itu juga punya saya (duo Yuki : APA? SAPA LU ANAK BEJAT NGAKU-NGAKU ADIK! *dilempar uwabaki*) kagak -_- saya bukan adik mereka jadi 07-Ghost punya mereka XD tp fic ini punya mii-chan dong XD *ketawa iblis***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : First Day at School! Inspection makes Disaster and New friend!**

KRING! Suara alarm yang merusak mimpi indah manusia yang bertampang hard seme berbadan sixpack mengamuk dengan ganas sehingga mau tidak mau manusia tersebut bangun dari mimpinya dengan iler yang membentuk Jepang dikasurnya (Frau: maksudloh author bejat? *asah golok*)

"Cih alarm sialan ngeganggu aja padahal masih jam setengah 7 jugaan" umpat orang itu sambil menuju ogah-ogahan ke kamar mandi

Setelah dia selesai mandi, dia baru ingat mengapa ia memasang alarm sepagi itu. Ternyata sekarang ada inspeksi dari Osis bagi murid-murid selaku hari pertama sekolah. Dasar pikun *ditebas sabit Zehel*

Setelah dia berganti baju, berhias (?), sarapan, Frau pun pamit pada orang tuanya dan langsung cuss ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki,' lumayan untuk ngurangi global warming sama ngehemat uang bensin untuk beli buku ecchi gitu' pikir si mesum berambut pirang ini. *dilempar Frau*

Setibanya di sekolah, sekitar pukul setengah 8, sudah banyak OSIS yang berdatangan bahkan hampir semua.

"Oi Frau cepat sini bantu aku mengecek kelas, dan jika ada yang kurang seperti bangku yang kurang tolong ditambahkan ya" seru Xing Lu saat Frau tiba di hadapannya

"Hai hai ketua bawel" jawab Frau sambil mengambil data kelas yang perlu ia cek dari tangan Xing Lu

"Cih" gumam Xing Lu saat dibilang bawel oleh Frau. Tapi dia tidak mau berdebat dengannya,

' masa sudah mau dibantu malah diajak berantem? Ga elit banget kali ya, seorang aku yang punya banyak FG disekolah gatau trima kasih sekali' pikir Xing Lu dengan narsisnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri sehingga seluruh anggota yang ada diruangan itu ingin menelpon rumah sakit jiwa di Bangli (jauh banget) untuk memesan satu ruangan khusus bagi sang ketua.

Baiklah lupakan para osis gaje disekolah itu. Sekarang mari kita lihat suasana di kediaman Raggs Klein

_Kita intip ke kamar Eve dulu (Eve: Apalo ngintip2 hah? Fans ya?)_

_**-Kamar Eve-**_

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan sedang berganti pakaian sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi lagunya Kanon Wakeshima yang "Suna no Oshiro" (ketahuan ni authornya lagi VK addict). Ditengah-tengah nyanyiannya, suara Blackberry Dakota nya yang sedang dicharge di lubang hidung sang stop kontak yang malang karena ditusuk membuatnya untuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

Dia pun menghampiri handphonenya itu dan ternyata.. ADA BBM DARI TEMANNYA SODARA-SODARA (readers: gitu aja heboh -,-) isinya,

"Eve-chan, bisa ke sekolah sekarang tidak? Aku kesepian nih -.-"

Eve pun menjawab, "Lah ngapain kamu disekolah jam segini Razet-chan? ._."

Dibalas, "Yah mau digimanain lagi. Rumah aku jauh dari sekolah, harus naik mobil sama nii-chan kalo ke sekolah, dan sekarang ada inspeksi osis jadi nii-chan mesti pagi-pagi,haduhh~"

Eve yang membaca itu langsung kaget sekaligus senang karena dia tau sekarang ada inspeksi jadi dia tidak boleh bawa yang aneh-aneh ke sekolah dan harus rapi. Setelah dia ber "yes-yes" ria dia membalas pesan Razette

"Oke, I'll be there soon, juga cuma tinggal sarapan aja nih, oke tunggu ya razet-chan :D"

Dan dijawab, "Okay, see u later Eve-chan :D"

Setelah itu, Eve langsung menyambar tasnya, iPod, hp dan blazernya sambil dia berlari ke kamar Teito.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Teito, dia langsung menggedor pintu dan berkata dia akan sarapan karena mau cepat-cepat kesekolah. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Teito yang sedang berganti baju sambil nyanyi-nyanyi lagu Take Off nya 2PM, Eve langsung ngacir ke bawah untuk sarapan (me: Kakak sama adik sama aja nyanyi mulu pagi-pagi ._.)

_**-skip waktu Teito ganti baju karena dia lelet *dibakar Tei-chan* dan waktu sarapan keluarga Raggs Klein soalnya gaada yang menarik, ya sunyi senyap sampe suara ayam tetangga kedengeran sampe situ-**_

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, kami berangkat! Jaa matta nee~" Seru Eve dan Teito bersamaan.

Mereka hari ini memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja ke sekolah, Eve malas membawa motor atau mobil, demikian juga Teito, menghemat bensin gitu biar bisa beli buku music asli karangan Mozart. Lagipula kemarin mereka agak lama di jalan di mobil karena sedang macet. Sebenarnya bisa 10 menit ditempuh, dan mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit dengan berjalan kaki ke sekolah.

Di jalan Teito pun bertanya,

"Nee-chan, kenapa kita jam segini ke sekolah? Kan masih jam 8 lebih 15" Tanya Teito sambil melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya

"Hehe, itu sih karena nee-chan disuruh Razet-chan untuk ke sekolah sekarang, kasihan dia sendiri di sana, hehe" jawab Eve sambil cengengesan

"Huh, tau gitu aku gak ikut deh mending nonton Spongebob dulu dirumah" jawab Teito sambil menggerutu

"Yah, gomen-gomen, hehe, hei hpmu bunyi tuh" seru Eve sambil menunjuk hp Teito yang led nya menyala

"Ah iya!" seru Teito sambil mengambil hpnya.

"Whoa email dari Hakuren nih" seru Teito kegirangan kayak anak baru dapet balon gratis

"Isinya?" Tanya Eve sambil memainkan iPod touchnya, mencari lagu bagus.

"Gini nih, Oi Teito aku udah ontheway sekolah ni, k skolah yuk, skalian keliling-keliling skolah biar ga kesasar nantinya :D" kataTeito sambil membaca email Hakuren

"Tuh kan! Gaada ruginya kamu ikut nee-chan ke sekolah jam segini, Hakuren-kun aja udah ontheway ke sekolah tu" seru Eve sambil mengacak rambut Teito

"Aah nee-chan yamete yo! Malu tau diliatin orang, emang aku anak kecil apa" jawab Teito sambil merengut karena tidak terima rambutnya diacak-acak oleh Eve

"Aku bales email Hakuren dulu nee-chan" sambung Teito

Isi email Teito

"Yo Hakuren, iya aku udh di jalan ni udah deket sekolah malah, kamu dimana ?"

SEND, setelah menekan tombol itu tidak sampai 5 menit sudah ada balasan dari Hakuren

"Aku lagi di lampu merah Teito-kun , kira-kira lagi 10 menit aku sampai disana :D"

Dijawab Teito,

"oke, aku tunggu di taman dekat patung pancoran :D"

Dibalas Hakuren,

"Sipp"

Tepat saat Hakuren membalas email Teito, mereka (Eve dan Teito) sudah tiba di sekolah dan di gerbang sudah berjaga 16 besar OSIS 07 Ghost Academy dan Razette.

" Razet-chan, Xing Lu-senpai, Ilyusha-nii, Frau-senpai, minna-san, Ohayou gozaimasu" sapa Eve sambil membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat.

Melihat kakaknya seperti itu. Teito pun ikut menyapa para osis yang ada disana

"Ohayou Eve-chan"

"Ohayou Eve-san"

"Ohayou Eve"

"Ohayou Teito"

"Ohayou Teito-kun"

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou.. Kuso gaki"

Sapaan terakhirlah yang membuat Teito kesal.

"KUSO GAKI JANAI!" seru Teito di depan orang itu.

"Hm? Ada masalahkan? Masi untung aku membalas sapaanmu, K-U-S-O-G-A-K-I" Jawab Frau enteng sambil menekankan kata 'kuso gaki'

"Cih, dasar senpai mesum" seru Teito dengan semangat 45 sampai salivanya muncrat ke muka Frau *di lempar ke Mars sama FrauTei*

"Apa katamu!" seru Frau sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Teito dengan tatapan mesum (mii-chan : HAYO! CIUM CIUM CIUM ! *digaplok readers)

Xing-Lu, Ilyusha, Eve yang sedari tadi memperhatikan salah satu duo seme-uke favorit mii-chan hanya tertawa-tawa seperti orang kesurupan (?). Teito yang sadar daritadi ditonton dan difoto oleh Ilyusha langsung misuh-misuh sendiri dan berkata pada kedua kakaknya yang bejatnya minta ampun

"Ilyu-nii!Eve-nee! Anata tachi ! Adik sendiri gadibela malah diketawain" ambek Teito pada kedua kakaknya yang sukses menjahilinya kemarin

"Hahahahahahahahaha.. Gomen Teito-kun, habisnya lucu saja ngeliat kalian gitu" jawab Ilyusha sambil tertawa

"Iyaiya betul betul betul" sambung Eve dengan logat upin-ipin (sejak kapan Eve jadi Upin-Ipiners (?) *eh)

Mereka kembali tertawa sehingga anggota osis lainnya berpikir 'Dih, ketua, wakil ketua, sekretaris osis pada ga bener semua ya. Satu kenarsisan, satu ecchiners (?) kelas kakap, satunya suka ketawa kayak orang gila. Perlu telpon rumah sakit jiwa untuk booking kamar lagi 2 nih'

"Kaliaannnnnn!" seru Lance dengan tatapan horror pada Trio osis gaje + Eve + Teito

"A.. Apa?" Tanya Xing Lu sambil mundur sedikit karena ada macan berponi seperti sulur akan menerkamnya *di lempar bakiak sama Lance*

'Fyuh, untung ada bendahara yang beres disini, arigatou Lance-kun, sekarang jinakkan mereka sehingga kita bisa melanjutkan sidak ini' pikir osis lain dengan background musim semi yang indah

"KALIAN NIH LOO! GILA-GILAAN GAK NGAJAK AKU YA! GAK SK ALIAS SETIA KAWAN KALIAN!" teriak Lance dengan gaya lebaynya kearah Trio osis gaje + Teito + Eve

"E..EH?" seru Trio osis gaje + Teito + Eve sambil bersweatdropped ria

'GUBRAK! Ternyata 4 orang yang berperan sangat penting di osis pada gak beres semua' pikir anggota osis lainnya sambil berjawdropped

"Oioioioi! Kalian ini, ayo kita lakukan sidaknya sekarang, perdebatan kalian sudah memakan waktu 15 menit" seru Libelle dengan tatapan horror ke semua anggota Osis, maklum gitu, Sang Seksi Kedisiplinan Osis ini terkenal paling galak. Libelle berkata horror begitu tepat saat Hakuren & Shuuri datang sehingga mereka hanya cengo tidak mengerti situasi sekarang.

"Yosh, ayo kita lakukan, nah kau anak yang berambut pirang pucat panjang kemari, yang lagi satu kau ikut Ilyusha, Teito kau ikut Frau, Eve kau ikut Libelle dan Razette ikut Athena" seru Xing-Lu mengambil alih komando

"Lah aku gimana?" Tanya Ilyusha dengan tampang polos sepolos-polosnya anak kecil sehingga membuat Xing-Lu ehemsaltingehem"

"A..Anoo, kau tangani saja anak yang baru datang itu, nah lihat kan?" jawab Xing-Lu sambil menunjuk Ouida yang baru datang.

"Oke, minna-san, kalian berjaga lah disana ya, tunggu anak yang lain datang ya" seru Iyusha pada anggota lainnya

"Haik Ilyusha-kun/Ilyusha/Krat-kun" jawab para anggota osis dengan bervariasi panggilan bagi sang cowok cantik ini"

-_**suasana penyidakan Frau x Teito-**_

"O..oioi! kita mau ngapain senpai mesum?" seru Teito sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang Frau

"Aku akan menyidakmu kuso gaki, sekarang sini berikan tasmu" jawab Frau sambil mengambil tas Teito

"Hey santai dong ah!" jawab Teito kesal karena tasnya di ambil

"hm.. sepertinya kau tidak membawa yang aneh-aneh ya kuso gaki" kata Frau dengan enteng

"iyalah, emang yang aneh-aneh tu maksud senpai apaan sih?" Tanya Teito balik

"Ya kan bisa aja kayak pistol, pisau, golok dan alat-alat psycho lainnya untuk ngebunuh orang" jawab Frau dengan polos serta ketawa psycho (?) (maksudnya apaan nih-,-)

"Sialan, mungkin yang bawa begituan mah senpai" jawab Teito tidak terima dirinya dibilang psycho oleh Frau.

"Hey! Gak ya! Aku gak gitu dasar gaki !" balas Frau

"GAKI JANAI !" seru Teito dengan kesal

Dan dimulailah lagi perang dunia ke-3 antara Frau Birkin vs Teito Raggs Klein

_**-skip waktu perang-**_

"Udahan ah! Capek tau adu mulut terus!" seru Teito sambil minum air pancoran (?) salah, maksudnya air minum merek Aua

"Yang ngajak rebut duluan siapa juga.." balas Frau sambil bersiul-siul

"Kauu! Huh, sudahlah, aku lagi tidak ingin adu mulut lagi. Jaa nee senpai mesum" jawab Teito sambil mengambil tas, biola, dan buku musiknya yang lupa dimasukan ke tasnya.

"Gaki yang menarik.." gumam Frau sambil senyum-senyum sendiri setelah Teito ke kelasnya.

"Hei Frau, kau darimana saja sih? Lama banget nyidak si Teito, ayolah masih banyak siswa lain yang belum disidak" protes Xing-Lu pada Frau saat dia datang

"Iyaiya gomen" jawab Frau sambil menghampiri salah satu murid yang baru datang.

_**-skip waktu sidak-**_

_**-di kelas Teito-**_

"ano.. Kau, Klein-san apakah tempat duduk di depanmu kosong?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek, beriris lavender dan berambut merah (bayangin aja kushina versi rambut pendek)

"Ah iya, di depanku kosong, silahkan duduk disana.. umm, Namikaze Shizuka-san" jawab Teito

"Shizuka saja, yoroshiku Klein-san" jawab Shizuka

"Yoroshiku juga Shizuka, just call me Teito" jawab Teito sambil berjabat tangan dengan Shizuka

"Jadi.. Kau bermain instrument apa Shizuka-san?" tanya Teito

"Aku bermain piano Teito-kun, hehe" jawab Shizuka

"Piano? Sugoii, kapan-kapan kita duet ya lagu Romance in F major op. 50 nya Beethoven sama aku" ajak Teito

"Baiklah Teito-kun, kebetulan aku juga sudah mempelajari lagu itu" jawab Shizuka dengan senang

"Hehe, oke Shizuka-san" balas Teito dengan senang

"Baiklah semua, kelas akan dimulai dan saya akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting, tolong duduk ke tempat masing-masing" kata seorang pria yang baru saja datang ke kelas sebagai wali kelas Teito yang baru alias pamannya sendiri yang bernama Fea Kreuz

"Haik sensei" seru semua serempak.

"Sekarang, kita akan mengadakan pemilihan ketua kelas, ada yang berminat menjadi calon?" tanya Kreuz-sensei. Beberapa orang mengancungkan tangan termasuk Shizuka. Dan mereka segera mengadakan pemilihan. Yang terpilih adalah Shizuka-san

Setelah mengadakan pemilihan ketua kelas. Kreuz-sensei meminta semua yang ada dikelas untuk mencari partner ruang music. Boleh cewek-cowok asalkan bisa diajak kerja sama. Karena Teito belum mengenal siapapun di kelasnya selain Shizuka. Dia pun mengajak Shizuka dan Shizuka setuju. Saat digoda anak-anak lainnya. Teito dan Shizuka hanya menatap horror dan berkata "Kami memilih berkelompok bersama karena kami sudah kenal dan sudah punya janji untuk berduet piano-biola ya -,-"

Dilanjutkan dengan pembagian buku, pendataan instrument-instrument siswa. Dan juga pendataan club. Di sekolah ini ada club olah raga (ingat, disekolah ini juga ada pelajaran olah raga lho), club music classic (orchestra juga termasuk disana), club jazz, club music rock, club band, club berkebun, dll.

Setelah itu, didadakan pembagian buku. Oh iya, sebelum itu, for your information aja, tadi diadakn pendataan instrument-instrument para murid itu karena nanti mereka akan mendapat buku khusus tentang alat music mereka, seperti bagaimana cara merawat yang benar, dll yang lebih mendetail.

_**-skip waktu di kelas-**_

_**-waktu istirahat-**_

"Hoii Teito! Sini-sini!"

Teito yang merasa namanya dipanggil mencari darimana asal suara gaib(?) yang memanggilnya itu. Ternyata, Hakurenlah yang memanggilkan, mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Saat tiba di meja Hakuren, sudah ada Shuuri, Ouka, Ouida.

"Haii Teito, kau itu bersama siapa?" tanya Ouida to the point sambil menunjuk kea rah Shizuka

"Oh dia, itu dia adalah temanku di kelas, namanya Namikaze Shizuka."

"Yaaa~ Yoroshiku minna-san" sapa Shizuka dengan ceria

"Konnichiwa Shizuka-san, boku wa Hakuren Oak desu"

"Atashi wa Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg desu"

"Boku wa Ouida Takahiro desu"

"Boku wa Shuuri Oak desu"

"Nah mari Shizuka-chan begabung dengan kami, yak itadakimasu" seru Ouka bersemangat.

_**-setelah semua selesai makan-**_

"Teito-kun, kelasmu berpasangan sama kelas apa dalam pembagian ruang music?" tanya Ouka

"Ha? Dengan kelas apa? Ya dengang murid kelasku sendiri lah, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Teito heran

"Lho? Gak dipasang sama kelas lain?" tanya Hakuren heran

"Nggak tuh, malah aku sama Teito seruangan lagi" jawab Shizuka sambil minum c*ca cola miliknya

"Kok bisa ya? Kelasku pasangan sama kelasnya si Ouida, kelasnya Hakuren sama Ouka" tanya Shuuri heran

"Mungkin karena ada 7 kelas jadi yang bisa tuker-tukeran partner kelas gitu Cuma 6 kelas, jadi anggep aja kelas Vertrag itu special" jawab Ouida dengan teori sekenanya (?)

"Bisa aja sih, berarti aku murid kelas special dong, hahahahaha" seru Shizuka dengan hidung yang mulai kayak pinokio

"Huuu Shizuka-chan ini! Awas tuh hidungnya tambah panjang lagi lho kalo sombong-sombong mulu! Dasar PINOKIO !" ledek Ouka

"Huh dasar Ouka-chan =3" seru Shizuka sambil melempar sampah bekas kaleng c*ca colanya kearah Ouka

"Hei! Kau ini!" seru Ouka sambil melempar balik

Terjadilah perang lempar-lemparan botol c*ca cola di kantin itu membuat keempat laki-laki yang duduk disana tertawa

"eh iya! Di kelas kalian juga disuruh milih partner gak ?" tanya Shizuka sambil menghindar dari lemparan kaleng Ouka

"Hm? Iya, di kelas kami juga, karena berpasangan dengan kelas Randkalt dan yang aku kenal disana Ouka jadi aku berpasangan dengan dia saja" kata Hakuren dengan muka yang agak memerah

Tunggu..

Apa..?

ME-MEMERAH? Seorang Hakuren Oak blushing karena seorang Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg? Wah, gossip baru sodara-sodara XD ada kisah cinta baru disekolah ini XD hohohoho

_Back to the story_

"Hehe iya aku sama Haku-kun ruang musiknya" kata Ouka sambil cengengesan

"Eh, Haku-kun kenapa mukamu memerah? Sakit ya? Kalo sakit mending kita gausah latihan aja nanti gimana?" tanya Ouka bertubi-tubi sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke Hakuren

"E..eh A.. anooo.. Nggak kok Ouka-chan, aku nggak apa-apa tenang aja" jawab Hakuren dengan gugup

Teito, Shuuri, Shizuka, Ouida yang sudah tau gejala-gejala "penyakit" Hakuren hanya tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Hakuren

Ouka yang emang loadingnya ehemleletehem plus ehemgakpekaehem jadi Cuma mangut-mangut aja dan lanjut lempar-lemparan kaleng sama Shizuka dan para laki-laki sedang sibuk dengan "boys talk" mereka hingga bel berbunyi menandakan para murid harus ke ruang music

"Ouida-kun, Shuuri-san, Hakuren-kun, Ouka-chan, kami akan ke ruang music, jaa matta ne" seru Shizuka sambil menyeret Teito ke kelas untuk mengambil partitur music serta biola dan tas mereka

-_**di ruang music-**_

"Woowww, ruang musiknya kerenn~" seru Teito dengan kagum memandang ke seluruh ruangan

"Lho emang kamu kemarin ga diajak masuk ke sini?" tanya Shizuka dengan heran

"Nggak, kamu?" tanya Teito balik

"Diajak dong, aku kan rombongannya Xing-Lu senpai jadi aku diajak ke salah satu ruangan di lantai 3" jawab Shizuka dengan bangga

"Oh gitu ._.v yasudah ayo kita mulai latihannya, aku mau menyetel biolaku dulu dan aku nggak bawa garpu tala. Bisa kamu jadi garpu talaku Shizuka-san?" tanya Teito

"Tentu saja!" jawab Shizuka sambil menuju ke piano

"Jadi kita mulai dari nada apa ? G ?" tanya Shizuka sambil menekan tuts piano pada nada sol atau G

"ya boleh, selanjutnya ayo" seru Teito

"oke boss" jawab Shizuka

Setelah selesai menyetel biola Teito, mereka pun berlatih lagu Romance in F major op. 50 karya Ludwig Van Beethoven.

_Kita abaikan saja dulu itu latihan mereka. Kita focus ke latihan OukaxHakuren_

"Nee~ Haku-kun kita mau main lagu apa nih?" tanya Ouka sambil membolak-balikkan buku partitur musiknya

"Entahlah, kau mau apa?" tanya Hakuren sambil membolak-balikkan partitur musiknya juga padahal dia melamun, pikirannya melayang-layang gak jelas

"Gimana kalo kita milih bareng aja dulu?" seru Ouka membuyarkan lamunan Hakuren

"Haa? Oh, okelah" jawab Hakuren

Lalu mereka duduk di kursi piano bermodel upright (piano dinding yang kecil itu bukan grand piano segitiga). SATU KURSI BERDUA SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Dengan partitur music di paha Ouka dan Hakuren duduk disebelahnya.

"Gimana kalo ini nih? Silent night?" tanya Hakuren

"Gamau ah, itu kan lagu natalan" jawab Ouka

"Yaudah, kalo gitu, gimana kalo ini nih?"tanya Hakuren sambil menunjuk partitur music berjudulkan Canon in D Major karya Johann Pachelbel

"Itu kita pake pas ujian semesteran aja gimana? Kan bagus lagunya siapa tau jurinya terkesan" jawab Ouka

"Nah terus apa dong?" tanya Hakuren

"Kita ga mesti bawain lagu classic kan? Lagu biasa juga boleh asal bisa dimainkan dengan duet aja kan?" tanya Ouka balik

"Iya sih, kalo gitu.. " jawab Hakuren

"Gimana kalo SNOW FAIRY punya Funkist aja?" seru Hakuren dan Ouka bersamaan sambil menunjuk partitur music berjudulkan "Snow Fairy duet Flute and Viola version". Saat menunjuk, tangan mereka berdua tidak sengaja bersentuhan membuat rona merah di pipi Hakuren dan Ouka sukses keluar.

"Ah.. Umm, oke Haku-kun, kita ini aja ya" kata Ouka dengan muka memerah.

"I-iya.." jawab Hakuren dengan muka memerah juga

Walau muka mereka memerah, tangan mereka masih berada diatas partitur dan posisi tangan mereka sama saat tidak sengaja bersentuhan tadi. Tangan Hakuren masih berada di atas tangan Ouka. Such a romantic scene.

-_**pulang sekolah-**_

"Yosh minna, aku pulang dulu ya, jaa nee~" pamit Teito pada teman-temannya.

"Jaa nee Teito-kun" seru mereka bersamaan

Teito pun berjalan pulang bersama Eve

-_**sesampai di rumah-**_

"Tadaimaaaa" seru Eve dan Teito bersamaan

"Okaeri Eve-chan, Tei-chan, cepat ganti baju sana. Kenapa kalian baru pulang jam segini? Ini kan sudah jam 4 sore" tanya ibu mereka

"Hehe, ngadem bentar di sekolah okaa-sama, panas banget tadi soalnya,hehe" jawab Eve sambil cengar-cengir sendiri

"Astaga, Kaa-san kira kalian kemana gitu, ternyata malah ngadem di sekolah. Yasudah ayo sana ganti baju dulu"

"Haik Okaa-sama" jawab Teito dan Eve bersamaan

_**-di kamar Teito-**_

Terlihat Teito sedang mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ah ini dia!" seru Teito kegirangan saat meraih buku itu.

Tapi, saat di buka..

"Lho? Kok? Partiturnya beda? Levelnya.. Susahan .-." tanya Teito heran pada dirinya sendiri?

Saat Teito berbingung-bingung ria tentang buku aneh yang ada di tasnya. Kita lihat situasi trio osis gaje itu. Masi inget kan? Kalo ga inget liat aja ke bagian awal fic ini XD

_**-Frau, Ilyusha, Xing-Lu's side-**_

Ketiga orang ini ternyata sedang berada di café kecil dekat sekolah mereka. Tampaknya mereka sedang serius mendiskusikan sesuatu

"Ilyusha, Frau, apa rencana kalian untuk Festival sekolah kita tahun ini?" tanya Xing-Lu pada kedua rekannya

"Aku sih menyarankan bagaimana kalau kita adakan tanding dance antar jenjang? Lalu orchestra antar jenjang kelas?" saran Ilyusha

"Kalau Frau?" tanya Xing-Lu

"…."

"Oi Frau" tanya Xing-Lu sekali lagi

"…."

Frau tetap sibuk mengaduk ngaduk isi tasnya, mengambil sebuah buku, membacanya, dan terlihat kaget.

"FRAU BIRKIN!" teriak Xing-Lu. Untungnya mereka duduk di pojok jadi tidak terlalu terdengar teriakan Xing-Lu tadi

"A..Apa?" balas Frau

"Kau dengar tidak sih apa yang tadi aku tanyakan?" tanya Xing-Lu

"Apaan?" tanya Frau

"aduh! Ilyusha tolong jelaskan ke Frau" pinta Xing-Lu

"Begini Frau, kita kan akan mengadakan festival sekolah. Apakah kau puny aide apa saja acaranya? Kita diskusi bertiga dulu. Nanti baru sama osis yang lain juga" jelas Ilyusha pada Frau

"Oh.. Itu.. Entahlah, tunggu, aku merasa aneh dengan buku ini, ini bukan buku ku, partitur musiknya juga beda" jawab Frau sambil membolak-balikkan buku itu

"Mana sini coba lihat" kata Ilyusha sambil mengambil buku itu dari Frau

"Sepertinya tulisan di buku ini aku pernah lihat dan familiar" gumam Ilyusha

"Eh? Siapa memangnya?" tanya Xing-Lu

"Uhm.. Seperti tulisan salah satu keluargaku, Cuma aku lupa siapa.." jawab Ilyusha lugu

"Krat-sensei? Ayahmu? Ibumu? Eve?" tanya Xing-Lu

"Bukan.. sepertinya bukan mereka" jawab Ilyusha

"Lalu… Bagaimana dengan Teito?" tanya Frau asal

"Eh, Iya bener ini tulisan Teito. Frau mungkin bukumu tertukar dengannya." Seru Ilyusha

"Wah kuso gaki itu, isi buku tertukar segala lagi. Pasti saat sidak tadi nih. Dasar" keluh Frau

"Ilyusha bisakah kau mengembalikan ini padanya dan meminta bukuku kembali?" tanya Frau dengan penuh harap

Ilyusha yang di otaknya sudah ada rencana jahil untuk FrauxTeito hanya tersenyum misterius dan berkata tidak bisa karena dia ada acara setelah ini. Ilyusha pun memberikan nomer Teito dan menyuruh Frau untuk menelpon Teito sendiri untuk memintanya menukar buku besok. Xing-Lu yang sepertinya sudah menangkap ada unsur "kejahilan" dalam suruhan Ilyusha tadi hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku akan menelponnya nanti di rumah" kata Frau mantap

"Kalau begitu, mari kita pulang, ayo Xing-Lu, Frau" ajak Ilyusha

_**-di kamar Frau**_-

Frau sudah tiba dirumah, sudah makan, mandi, beribadah serta menabung (?)

Sekarang dia sedang memegang buku partitur music Teito dan handphonenya.

Dia akan menelpon Teito sekarang

_**-Teito's side- **_

Teito yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kamarnya tiba-tiba mendapat perasaan buruk. Tepat say dia mendapat perasaan buruk itu, sang handphone berbunyi.

Di layar tertera nomor tidak di kenal menelpon. Karena merasa ini penting. Teito pun mengangkatnya

Dan firasat buruknya terjadi..

Setelah dia mendapat dari orang-tidak-dikenal itu mukanya langsung berubah kusut dan dia berteriak "SENPAI MESUM SIALAAANNNNNN!" hingga terdengar ke seluruh rumah

Sementara di sisi lain. Seorang iblis dengan rambut pirang bermata biru cerah yang dikenal sebagai Frau hanya tertawa-tawa sendiri di kamarnya setelah berhasil membuat orang yang di telpon berteriak histeris.

Mau tau bagaimana isi percakapan mereka ?

Cekidot in the next chapter :D

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mii-chan : Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga fic ini dalam waktu 5 jam, tangan, punggung sampe sakit nih hehe :p maaf ya kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Typo juga dan romancenya kurang kerasa T_T. **

**Teito : Heh Author bejat ! **

**Mii-chan : apa sih cebol -_-**

**Teito : Wuats? Setelah lu buat gue menderita di chapter ini sekarang lu bilang gue cebol?  
>Author bejat sialan ! *asal pisau*<strong>

**Mii-chan : yah, mau gimanain lagi ya, senengnya menyiksamu wahaI TEI-CHAN XD MUEHEHEHEHEHEH XD *ketawa sampe keselek***

**Teito : dih ketawamu kayak psikopat aja -_-, anyway guys, abaikan aja Author bejat nan gaje itu. Ikuti kelanjutan kisah saya dalam fict gaje ini. PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY YA XD**


	5. Senpai! I want my book back!

***takut-takut muncul* A-ano minna..**

**GOMEN SAYA SELALU APDET SUPER TELAT DAN MALAH NGEBUAT 8 FIC LAINNYA /digebukin.**

**Aak.. HIksuhiksu sorrysorrysorry *bow* **

**Ne~ gomen ya, soalnya.. Mii lagi kepicut anime yang isinya cowok-cowok mafia kece itu loh~ apalagi mafia kece bermata sipit warna biru keabu-abuan yg biasa teriak kamikorosu itu lohh.. Tau kan?pacar mii yang baru 8D/ditabok**

**Balesan review dulu yak~ *tebar cinta* /loh**

**Stefanie Klein Nightray :kritiknya yah… Hehe, cocok buat saya tuh~ /digampar. Kufufu~ tenang saja~ shounen ai bakal saya banyakin kok, saya juga fujo kufufu~ tenag saja XD /digampar**

**Hime Sakura Green: udah d PM ya bebik (?) /dor**

**Langsung ke story~**

**WARNING: Di chapter ini bakal ada OC saya sendiri :D. Fic ini ada unsure shounen ai jadi fic ini saya persembahkan bagi kalian para readers sekalian, terutama yang fujoshi XD **

**Disclamer : hey minna, saya kasi tau ya. Sebenernya Amemiya Yuki sama Ichihara Yukino-sensei itu kakak (hayalan) saya loh :o jadi 07-Ghost itu juga punya saya (duo Yuki : APA? SAPA LU ANAK BEJAT NGAKU-NGAKU ADIK! *dilempar uwabaki*) kagak -_- saya bukan adik mereka jadi 07-Ghost punya mereka XD tp fic ini punya mii-chan dong XD *ketawa iblis***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Chapter sebelumnya-**_

_"SENPAI MESUM SIALAAANNNNNN!"_

_Sementara di sisi lain. Seorang iblis dengan rambut pirang bermata biru cerah yang dikenal sebagai Frau hanya tertawa-tawa sendiri di kamarnya setelah berhasil membuat orang yang di telpon berteriak histeris_

**Chapter 6: Senpai! I want my book back!**

Frau puas membuat Teito menjerit histeris di seberang. Sementara di rumah Teito, Eve langsung menuju kamar Teito begitu mendengar jerita histeris dari sana.

"Teito! Ada apa sih menjerit begitu malam-malam?" teriak Eve hingga membuat Teito terlonjak dari posisi tidur-tidurannya.

"En..Enggak nee-chan. Ada orang mesum neror nih"

Eve sweatdropped,

"Walau di terror gitu gausah mejerit sampai segitunya juga kali? Kayak banci aja, tak bawa ke Taman L*wang baru tau rasa"

"Hieee, jangan-jangan nanti yang ada aku diraep(?)disana! Ogah-ogah!" teriak Teito lebih histeris lagi

"Makanya diem mass" kata Eve sebelum keluar dari kamar Teito.

"Iyaiyaa"

Setelah Eve keluar dari kamarnya, Teito menjatuhkan badannya dikasur,

'Sialan senpai satu ituu' pikirnya dengan muka memerah.

Memang apa sih yang dibilang Frau? Cekidot,

_-Flashback-_

_Teito sedang tidur-tiduran, tiba-tiba ia mendapat telpon dari orang tidak dikenal, karena penting ia mengangkatnya,_

_Di seberang, sang penelpon menyapanya duluan._

"_Yo, kuso gaki"_

_Teito keheranan, setaunya hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu dan orang itu adalah…_

"_Frau-senpai!"_

_Orang di seberangnya terkekeh pelan saat Teito berteriak menyebut namanya_

"_Haha, kenapa kau histeris gitu menyebut namaku eh? Kangen ya? Hahaha"_

"_U-urusai! Aku tidak kangen denganmu senpai! Ogah"_

"_Haha, iya udah tau, gue juga ogah sama lo"_

_Teito kesal balik dikatai seperti itu,_

"_Kalau udah ogah ngapain nelpon dasar senpai mesummm, lagipula, darimana senpai dapat nomerku?"_

_Frau kembali terkekeh,_

"_Fufufu, RA-HA-SI-A" katanya sambil mengeja kata rahasia membuat Teito makin kesal._

"_Diam senpai mesum!"_

_Frau kembali tertawanya, rasanya senang sekali ia menggoda kouhainya yang satu ini._

"_Hahahaha, sebenarnya kuso-gaki. Kau mau kukasih hadiah tidak?"_

"_Nggak!"_

"_Benerr…"_

"_BENERAN!"_

"_Yakinn? Hm?'_

"_Yakin lah!"_

"_Hahahaha, Apa kau merasa kehilangan sesuatu?"_

"_Sesuatu apaan?"_

"_Yah.. Sesuatu!"_

"_Hm, ada sih itu…"_

_Teito terdiam sejenak, lalu ia berteriak._

"_JANGAN BILANG SENPAI MENEMUKANNYA!"_

"_Hm, benar sekali, aku ME-NE-MU-KAN-NYA, fufufufu"_

"_Kembalikan!"_

"_Nggak mau~"_

"_Senpaii!"_

_Frau kembali tertawa_

"_Kau kan sudah bilang yakin tidak mau kuberi hadiah, hadiahnya ya ini. Maunya sih aku berikan tapi kamu sudah bilang nggak mau yasudah ga jadi.."_

"_Aku kan tidak tau kalau senpai menemukan bukuku! Sekarang kembalikan!" teriak Teito agak keras._

"_Hm.. Kalau kau memaksa sih,akan kukembalikan.. Dengan satu syarat.."_

"_Apa?" Teito sudah merasakan firasat buruk saat mendengar tawa iblis di seberang sana._

"_Aku mau…"_

"_Ya? Ya?" Teito makin penasaran._

"_Fufufu, ak mau kau naked depanku terus aku foto dan jadi kepuasan sendiri. Hahahaha"_

_Teito langsung memerah_

"_OGAH! YANG LAIN KEK! ITU PARAHHH" teriaknya makin keras._

"_Hahahaha! Gak mau ya? Hm, kalau begitu.. Fufu, besok! Selesai kau latihan dengan temanmu jangan pulang dulu dan temui aku di ruang kostum,karena kau akan kusuruh…"_

_Teito makin penasaran,_

"_Apaa?"_

"…"

_Muka Teito berubah horror,_

"_DASAR SENPAI MESUM SIALAN!" katanya sambil memutuskan sambungan dan melempar handphonenya ke kasur._

"_Hahahahahaha"_

_-Flashback-_

Setelah selesai acara telpon-telponan, karena sambungan diputus secara sepihak oleh Teito, beberapa menit kemudian Frau langsung mengirimkan sms padanya.

"Hoi kuso-gaki. Harus mau! Ya HA-RUS-MA-U kalau tidak, bukumu tidak akan selamat, Hahahaha"

Teito yang menerima sms itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan berdoa agar nasibnya tidak berakhir terlalu buruk.

_**-Keesokan harinya-**_

Shizuka melihat muka Teito kusut dari awal datang ke sekolah sampai selesai latihan sore heran dan bertanya,

"Teito-kun kenapa? Galau? Bershowerlah~"

"No, bukan.. Gak galau kok, Cuma yah, kepikiran bukuku aja.."

"Kudoain semoga cepet ketemu ya, Jaa Teito-kun aku pulang dulu" kata Shizuka sambil melambaikan tangan pada Teito.

"Oke Shizuka."

Dalam hati, Teito berkata

'Thanks ya doamu tapi bukannya belum ketemu, Cuma belum tau cara ngambil dengan aman aja'

Sementara Teito misuh-misuh sendiri, ia berjalan ke ruang kostum tempat penyiksaannya dimulai..

_**-Ruang kostum-**_

"Yo, kuso-gaki!" suara itu mengagetkan Teito yang masih berfantasy tentang kesepakatannya dengan Frau kemarin. Eh bukan kesepakatan, keputusan sepihak Frau ._.

"Senpai mesum.."

Frau diam, tangannya memegang sebuah tas plastic, sepertinya berisi penuh sekali.

"Ayo jalan"

"Tch, baik senpai mesum"

_**-Outside-**_

Teito dan Frau berjalan berdampingan, walau berdampingan raut wajah mereka berbalik 180 derajat ._. Raut wajah Frau kelewat happy, sedangkan Teito berwajah masam dan hatinya dongkol.

Sesampai mereka di rumah Frau..

"Senpai.. Kenapa kesini?" tanya Teito heran

"Ngapain? Katanya ambil bukumu,"

Muka Teito berubah cerah seketika

"Jadi..Aku bisa ambil buku itu dengan cuma-cuma?" tanya Teito dengan muka berbinar-binar (?)

"Ooo.. Tentu tidak.. Fufufu.."

'Sial' pikir Teito

_**-Rumah Frau-**_

"Tadaima" kata Frau saat memasuki rumah.

Keadaan rumah Frau sepi sekali, Teito heran.

"Ano, senpai.."

"Hm?"

"Orang tua senpai kemana?" tanya Teito

"Orang tuaku? Mereka ke Amerika urusan pekerjaan, adikku si Shizuo menginap di rumah temannya sekarang. Jadi aku sendiri.."

"Sering?"

"Apanya?"

"Senpai ditinggal begini.."

"Lumayan, semenjak Shizuo SMP,kira-kira 3 tahun lalu"

"Souka.."

Teito melihat foto keluarga Frau, seketika ia keheranan,

"Senpai anak Bastien-sama?"

"Iya, baru tau? Itu udah rahasia umum sekolah. Yah mungkin karena kamu baru jadi belum tahu. Tapi murid kelas 2 dan 3 sudah tau hampir semua."

"Wow, pantesan Bastien-sama tidak ada di sekolah hari ini.."

"Dasar kuso-gaki.."

"Apa kau bilang senpai?"

"Bukan apa-apa, sekarang cepat kamu mandi dan pakai pakaian itu ya, fufu"

"Pakaian apa lagi? Bukannya senpai hanya meyuruhku untuk melayani senpai hari ini?" tanya Teito agak kesal.

"Apakah pelayan tidak punya pakaian?" tanya Frau dengan senyum sinis.

"Pu.. ARGHH Baik-baik aku mandi sekarang!" kata Teito kesal sambil menenteng tasplastik menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Frau masih terkekeh sendiri dengan imajinasi liarnya. Tiba-tiba Teito keluar dari kamar mandi.

'BLUSH!' Frau melongo + blushing sejenak melihat penampilan Teito.. DALAM BAJU MAID SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

"Se-senpai, a-apakah ini h-harus?" tanya Teito dengan gugup sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesamping bawah (?), muka memerah dan tangannya gugup memainkan rok maidnya.

Astaga.. Pemandangan yang sangat moe bagi seorang Frau Birkin..

Guratan merah di wajah Frau makin terlihat apalagi saat Teito memandangnya dengan puppy eyes + muka moe yang memerah (Mii mimisan sendiri bayanginnya/)

"Tch! I-Itu cocok untukmu kuso-gaki! S-sekarang kau buatkan aku makan" kata Frau sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Sementara Teito membuatkan Frau makan, Frau berpikir sendiri.

Kenapa ia doki-doki seperti itu baru melihat Teito dengan baju maid. Padahal ia sering mangkal di café maid liat maid-maid berkeliaran bersama Ilyusha dan Xing-Lu, yah walau ia merasa seperti obat nyamuk dengan kata lain mengganggu "kencan buta" dua temannya itu.

Tapi ia tumben seperti ini. Ada apakah ini? Ayo Frau tanyakan pada ahlinya.

Ketik REG (spasi) CINTA kirim ke 1234 (?)

Oke ngaco ._.v jadi intinya~

Frau mau konsultasi sama pakar cinta alias mpok Ilyusha (?) nanti. Setelah ia puas memperbudak Teito.

"Senpai, makanannya sudah matang" suara moe sang calon uke mengagetkannya.

"Thanks kuso-gaki. Tolong cuci piringnya ya. Sekalian sapu rumah lalu pel dan …"

Teito sudah sweatdropped sendiri melihat Frau benar-benar membuatnya jadi "maid" di rumah Frau.

3 jam berlalu..

Frau sekarang lagi selonjoran depan TV sekaligus minum L-M*n biar badannya tambh sixpack(?). Teito sekarang sedang menjemur pakaian Frau. Acara bersih-bersih sudah selesai ia lakukan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Teito datang dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

Setelah itu ia naik keatas dan mengganti baju maid colongan Frau dengan seragamnya yang biasa.

"Senpai, bukuku mana?" tanya Teito sambil turun dari tangga menenteng blazernya.

"Tuh, di meja" kata Frau cuek tetap menonton TV sambil mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya ke meja dekat pintu.

"Thanks senpai, aku pulang dulu. Byee" kata Teito sambil menuju pintu rumah Frau sampai suatu suara mengagetkannya.

"Kau yakin mau pulang sendiri? Memang kau tau daerah disini?"

Tangan Teito yang mau memutar kenop pintu pun terhenti sejenak. Ya, ia tidak tau daerah disini.

Frau akhirnya berjalan ke arahnya dan jari telunjuknya memutar-mutar kunci.

"Aku antar kau ke rumah. Dimana rumahmu? Naik motor ya"

Akhirnya, Teito setelah Teito mengatakan dimana alamatnya pada Frau, Frau langsung memboncengnya. Dengan ugal-ugalan tentunya. Untung Teito tidak muntah di jalan saat Frau mengendarai motornya dengan ugal-ugalan.

Sesampai di rumah Teito..

"Cih senpai sialan! Ugal-ugalan sekali!" kata Teito saat turun dari motor Frau.

"Cerewet, yang penting kau pulang dengan utuh" kata Frau cuek.

"Huh! Yasudah! Terima kasih senpai" kata Teito sambil berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Eh! Kuso-gaki tunggu!"

Teito berbalik dan wajahnya berekspresi "ada apa?"

"Frau langsung menarik tangan Teito dan tiba-tiba..

Chuu~

Frau mencium mulut Teito singkat dan kemudian ia berkata,

"Eh, itu ucapan terima kasihku atas yang tadi. Bye kuso-gaki!" kata Frau sambil ngacir dengan motornya.

Teito masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

'Apa-apaan itu…' pikirnya sambil menunduk dengan muka memerah dan ia pun membalikkan badannya menuju halaman rumahnya.

'Senpai sialan… You made my heart race..'pikir Teito

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga ._. ini full of FrauxTei ya.. :3**

**Okay utang fic ini bakal saya selesaiin liburan ini deh.. Iya deh.. Iya.. *nerima keluhan karena apdet kelamaan***

**Yah, sudah deh segitu aja.. Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan dan ada typo yah, ini bocoran untuk next chap:3**

**Next chap:**

"_**Kenapa baru sampe rumah jam segini" **_

"_**Ih! Urusai Ilyusha nii!"**_

"_**Ilyusha, aku mau bicara denganmu.."**_

"_**Bukan! Kamu salah paham!"**_

**Begitulah kira-kira :3 semoga ga melenceng lagi :3 hoho XD **

_**-Regards, Shizuo Miyuki-**_

_._


	6. The root of all problem

**He to the lo minna samaaaa XD /eh**

**Saya kembali dengan chapter 6 dari cerita sepen gos yang nggak selesai2 ini (?)**

**Warning: CHAPTER INI PENUH KEGALAUAN KARENA MIYUKI LAGI GALAU OHOHOHOHO (?) semoga chap 8 bisa saya buat lebih bagus dari yang gaje ini, hiksuhiksu T^T **

**Review reviewwww**

_**Hokazono Yui Hokuto**__** : Thanks udah review ^^ ah dibilang melenceng juga gapapa ._.v ah masa? Wah semoga ya, gomen kalo makin lama ga makin menarikk T^T**_

_**Azriel Fartin : Iya saya lagi demen banget sama KHR ^^**_

_**Sachii Nightray : Oh ini diaaa *todong tonfa* /salah. Iya chap itu penuh FrauxTei tapi gomen yang ini engga T^T **_

_**Akakuo : thanks udah review ^^ ahaha doki-doki.. Teito moeee /plak. Ahaha tenang nanti akan saya buat Frau lebih ehemmesumehem /dor. Mukupyon? Ahaha ^^v**_

**Cekidottt~ **

**Disclamer : Amemiya Yuki and Ichino Yukihara sensei, saya gamau ngaku-ngakuin lagi ._.v**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, Shounen-Ai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya:**

"Eh, itu ucapan terima kasihku atas yang tadi. Bye kuso-gaki!" kata Frau sambil ngacir dengan motornya.

Teito masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

'Apa-apaan itu…' pikirnya sambil menunduk dengan muka memerah dan ia pun membalikkan badannya menuju halaman rumahnya.

'Senpai sialan… You made my heart race..'pikir Teito

.

**Chapter 7: The Root of all problems**

**.**

Teito berjalan dengan linglung menuju pintu rumahnya. Saat ia sudah mencapai teras, terlihatlah kakak sepupunya yaitu Ilyusha Krat tersenyum misterius.

"Teito-kun~ Kenapa baru pulang?" tanyanya, tidak lupa dengan senyum di wajahnya yang unyu-unyu uke face (?)

"Ah, Ilyusha-nii, aku…"

"Gimana kencannya sama Frau tadi eh?Ah~ Rasanya kalian so sweet sekali~ Dikasi kiss bye (?) lagi sama dia, ya gak Eve?" kata Ilyusha sambil menoel gadis yang sudah mimisan hebat di sebelahnya.

"I.. Iyaa,wow…" kata Eve sambil membayangkan adegan nista antar lekaki di benaknya (?)

"Ih! Urusai Ilyusha-nii! Bukan seperti itu kok!" bantah Teito dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Hahahahaha, yayaya, sekarang masuk dulu ya~" sahut Ilyusha menyeret Teito dan Eve kembali ke dalam.

Mereka langsung makan malam bersama, setelah itu,ayah dan ibu Ilyusha berbincang-bincang sebentar sementara Ilyusha dan Eve mengekor pada Teito dan bersiap meledeknya lagi.

Setelah Ilyusha dan Eve puas meledek Teito habis-habisan dengan kata "Frau", "Kissu", "Berduaan" kebetulan sekali Ilyusha langsung diajak pulang oleh orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Di jalan, Ilyusha bertanya sambil minum.

"Okaa-sama, kenapa belakangan ini jadi sering sekali ke rumah Teito?"

"Hm, kami mau membicarakan tentang pertunangan Teito dengan putri keluarga Barsburg itu." jawab ibunya

"Oh.. Tapi ko.."

"Dan kamu tentunya" ucapan ibunya tadi membuat Ilyusha menyemburkan minumannya ke kakaknya.

Vanessa segera mengelap lengannya yang kena semburan dari Ilyusha, setelah bisa mengatur nafas, Ilyusha kembali bertanya

"K-kok Ilyusha juga? Ilyusha gak mau pacaran! Ogah! Pas udah gedean dikit aja" bantah Ilyusha.

"Walau begitu, kamu bakal nikah juga ujung-ujungnya kan?"

"I-iya sih…"

"Makanya, Okaa-sama nyariin kamu tunangan biar gedenya ga susah-susah lagi. Sekarang biar kamu deket aja dulu sama dia,ok_? For our family_, Ilyusha"

Ilyusha langsung bungkam begitu mendengar kata-kata ibunya, padahal orang yang dia suka itu…

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Ilyusha.." sapa sang maid rumah Ilyusha padanya membuatnya tersadar ia sudah sampai rumah.

"Eh,iya.."

"Apakah Ilyusha-sama ingin disiapkan air panas?"

"Tidak terima kasih, biarkan aku sendiri dulu."

"Baik, Ilyusha-sama"

Setelah lolos dari maid yang sudah mengasuhnya dari kecil, Ilyusha langsung tancap gas ke kamar dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Ia masih galau akibat perkataan ibunya di mobil.

"_Makanya, Okaa-sama nyariin kamu tunangan biar gedenya ga susah-susah lagi. Sekarang biar kamu deket aja dulu sama dia,ok? For our family, Ilyusha." _

"_Shit…"_ batin Ilyusha sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal.

'_I only love him…'_

'TOK TOK'

"Ilyusha, kamu ada didalam? Bukan pintunya _pleas.e"_

Ilyusha langsung membukakan pintu begitu mendengar kakakya memanggil.

"_What's wrong?"_

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma nggak mau dijodohin Okaa-sama, _that's all_.

"Oh.."

Suasana kembali hening…

"_Nee_, Ilyusha.."

"Apa?"

"Okaa-sama pernah bertanya padaku lho, kamu sudah punya pacar atau belum. Terus, Okaa-sama juga bercerita, tentang kamu yang terlihat tidak pernah dekat sama perempuan sebelumnya. Mungkin karena itu Okaa-sama ingin mencarikanmu jodoh."

Ilyusha langsung tersadar.

Iya, yang dikatakan kakaknya benar. Ia memang agak pendiam dan agak _Hikkikomori, _susah bergaul karena statusnya di masyarakat.

Dan… Dia memang tidak dekat dengan perempuan lain selain kakaknya dan Eve karena ia trauma dengan perempuan sebelumnya.

"Jadi.. Kakak Cuma mau bilang, kalau depan Okaa-sama cobalah untuk bergaul dengan salah satu teman perempuanmu, mungkin dengan Libelle, Rosalie atau Athena terserahmu. Mereka lumayan dekat denganmu kan? Lebih baik kamu begitu dulu agar Okaa-sama tidak menjodohkanmu dengan perempuan tidak kenal. Memang enak apa dijodoh-jodohin gitu? Belum tentu orang itu cocok dengan kita kan?"

Ya.. Ilyusha merasa apa yang dikatakan kakaknya benar. Lebih baik ia seperti itu daripada nanti ia menyesal saat ditunangkan dengan wanita yang ia tidak tau.

Lebih baik dia seperti itu jika disuruh memilih antara pilihan 1. Dijodohkan dengan orang tidak dikenal dan menyangkut masa depan 2. Berpura-pura pacaran dengan salah satu dari trio osis itu untuk sementara.

Lebih baik dia memilih pilihan nomor 2 daripada nomor satu.

"Ya… Kakak benar juga, _thanks sist!Love ya!_" kata Ilyusha sambil tersenyum dan memeluk kakaknya.

"_Yeah, your welcome lil'bro_" kata Vanessa sambil mengelus rambut Ilyusha.

Ilyusha langsung meng-sms Libelle untuk membantunya dan Libelle langsung setuju.

"_OH YES!" _

_._

**-Keesokan harinya-**

.

Ilyusha ke sekolah dengan muka riang gembira, ia sudah memikirkan rencana untuk menolak perjodohan itu.

"Hey, Ilyusha!Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila?" tanya Frau, tumben dia melihat temannya yang super kalem itu bertingkah seperti orang gila.

"Aku? Ahahaha, ga kenapa-kenapa kok.. Cuma lagi seneng aja."

"Dasar , nanti aku mau konsul _something _ya."

"Apaan?"

"Ada deh, pokoknya nanti pulang sekolah tunggu aku di ruanganmu latihan aku kesana nanti."

"Oke sip"

Setelah itu Ilyusha langsung mencari salah satu dari Athena, Libelle dan Rosalie.

Tanpa ia sadari, Xing-Lu mengikutinya sedari tadi. Alasannya sama dengan Frau.

'Tumben dia ga cerita apa-apa sama aku kenapa dia _happy _banget. Biasanya sih aku jadi tempat curcolnya dia. Kenapa lagi tu anak?' batin Xing-Lu saat melihat muka Ilyusha.

Tapi aksi menguntit Xing-Lu terpaksa berhenti karena bel sudah bebunyi dan ia harus kembali ke kelas.

_**.**_

_**-skip waktu istirahat-**_

_**.**_

"Ilyusha! Besok jadi?" tanya Libelle.

"Eh? Ilyusha yang sedang membereskan buku kaget.

"Jadi jadi…"

"Aku ke rumahmu pake baju apa?"

"Pakai _dress _kalo bisa… Biar Okaa-sama menghindariku dari acara itu."

"Oke.. Jam?"

"Jam 7-an.. Kujemput deh."

"Oke Ilyusha, sampai besok yaa.."

"Iya…"

Xing-Lu kebetulan lewat di depan kelas Ilyusha saat mendengar..

"_Jam 7-an.. Kujemput deh.."_

"_Oke Ilyusha, sampai besok yaa.."_

"_Iya…"_

'Ilyusha dengan Libelle? Mereka ngapain? Kencan? Hah..'

Xing-Lu langsung patah hati begitu mendengar percakapan Ilyusha dan Libelle.

Saat Ilyusha menoleh kearah pintu kelas, sekilas ia melhat Xing-Lu. Pandangan mereka bertatapan dan pandangan Xing-Lu kearahnya tidak seperti biasa.

Pandangannya sekarang dingin, tidak ada senyum seperti biasa.

'Sial.. Jangan sampai dia salah paham..' batin Ilyusha saat melihat ekspresi Xing-Lu yang langsung memalingkan muka.

.

_**-skip time pulang sekolah-**_

.

"ILYUSHAA!" teriak Frau sambil mendobrak pintu ruang latihan Ilyusha.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu… Cerita tentang kemarin.."

"Apaan sih?"

Frau pun mulai bercerita tentang pengalamannya dengan Teito kemarin.

Awalnya Ilyusha tertawa tebahak-bahak. Namun akhirnya dia bimbang. Benar firasatnya tentang Frau yang menyimpan rasa dengan Teito. Dia bimbang. Apakah dia harus memberi tahu Frau tentang rencana pamannya itu atau dia balik memberi _advice _kepada Frau dan mengatakan pada Frau yang nggak peka, "Frau, kau itu suka Teito. Sudah terbukti."

Ilyusha terdiam sejenak.

Akhirnya ia hanya memberi selamat dan ucapan "Selamat berjuang mendapatkan Teito, Frau" lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan muka kusut. Saat Ilyusha sampai di taman…

"HEY!" Ilyusha terlonjak saat Libelle menepuk pundaknya.

"Hah? Kenapaa?"

"Gak kenapa, iseng aja. Ngomong-ngomong. Bisa dipercepat ga ketemu sama orang tuamu? Aku besok malam ternyata ada acara… Aku lupa memberi tahu, maaf Ilyusha.."

"Oh iya pulangnya kamu ikut aku saja ya."

Ilyusha kembali menunduk.

"Kenapa kamu?"

"Engh… Engga.. Hanya agak bimbang."

"Kenapa? Cerita sama aku aja. Ayo duduk."

Merasa tidak ada pilihan selain menghilangkan bebannya, ia akhirnya bercerita pada Libelle tentang Frau dan Teito. Ia bercerita bagaimana ia bingung menghadapi situasi sekarang. Di satu sisi, Ia sudah benar-benar tau tentang acara pertunangan Teito dan di satu sisi ia tau bagaimana Frau berharap padanya untuk membantunya dalam masalah lope-lope karena Fraunya nggak peka. Libelle hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Itu saja?"

"Iya."

"Kalau yang lain?"

"Apa maks…"

Libelle awalnya ingin membantah. Tapi melihat raut Ilyusha Ia urungkan niatnya.

"Tidak… Tidak jadi deh."

"Oh."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Ayo kerumahku sekarang. Semoga saja ayah dirumah. Sekarang Sabtu,"

"Iya,"

Ilyusha dan Libelle pun langsung kerumah Ilyusha.

Tanpa Ilyusha sadari,seseorang tengah mengamati mereka.

.

.

.

Rencana Ilyusha dan Vanessa tentang "Pacar-Palsu" itu ternyata sukses mengelabui ayah dan ibu Ilyusha. Dibantu factor keadaan juga sih.

Hari itu kebetulan ayah dan ibu Ilyusha akan berangkat ke Eropa tuntutan pekerjaan, jadi saat Ilyusha berbicara bahwa ia sudah ber'pacaran' dengan Libelle orang tuanya langsung menghubungi seseorang yang rencananya ditunangkan dengan Ilyusha lalu membatalkannya.

"Baik ayah, ibu, Ilyusha antar Libelle pulang dulu."

Libelle langsung membungkukan badannya 45 derajat pada suami-istri Krat itu.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan Ilyusha."

"Iya,"

Ilyusha dan Libelle langsung keluar sambil bergandengan tangan diikuti Vanessa sampai depan pintu utama.

"Fyuh.. Akhirnya selesai juga," ucap Ilyusha penuh kelegaan lalu melepas gandengannya dengan Libelle.

"Terima kasih ya Hanazono-_san. _Untung kau minta ketemuanya lebih cepat. Kalau tidak mungkin aku tidak akan ingat kalau besok mereka sudah di Eropa," Vanessa berterima kasih sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, sama-sama Krat_-sensei_. Senang bisa membantu Krat-_kun_,"

"_Thanks a lot Libelle. _Mari kuantar pulang."

"Eh beneran diantar? _Thanks_ Krat_-kun_!"

"Sama-sama."

Ilyusha langsung mengantar Libelle kerumahnya.

Ia pikir, masalah pribadinya sudah selesai sampai disini. Hanya tinggal masalah Frau.

Tapi… Ia salah.

.

-**Keesokan harinya-**

.

"Hey, kenapa ga cerita-cerita kalau sudah jadian sama Libelle?"

Ilyusha yang baru datang sontak menoleh di belakang dan menemukan Xing-Lu sedang menatapnya sinis.

Matanya membelak lebar.

"Bu… Bukan… K.. Kau sa.."

"Selamat ya."

Belum sempat Ilyusha menjelaskan. Xing-Lu sudah melewatinya dengan tatapan dingin.

Ah.. Ilyusha sekarang jadi kalut sendiri. Bagus. Satu selesai satu beban dipikirannya bertambah.

'Sial… Padahal kulakukan ini untuknya tapi kenapa malah begini…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter apaan ini -_- gini deh karena sekarang Miyuki udah biasa aja sama 07-Ghost.. Ga sangat ngepens kayak dulu jadi jujur aja kurang semangat. Mana ide pada ilang lagi T^T **

**Gomen kalo chapter ini tidak memuaskan dan banyak typo m(-_-)m**

**Untuk chapter setelah ini. Mungkin apdet agak lama (biasanya juga lama kale) karena besok nih Miyuki udah mulai masuk dan menyandang title "Kelas IX D" okesip UN yang katanya 20 paket menunggu ._.**

**Review and read please :"D sangat diharapkan untuk membangun semangat Author tak bertanggung jawab ini :"D**


	7. Preparation for X-mas Guys!

**Yohoo! Guys! Ada yang kangen saya? Ada gak ada gak ada gakk? ;;) / ditimpug sekampung**

**Sorry baru kebebas dari tugas sekolah ulangan dan school stuff yang rempongnya cetar membahana badai nih *sujud-sujud* **

**Without bacot again, cekidot chapter 7 ;) karena yang bag 1 itu baru intro jadi bukan chapter, biar ga salah paham hehe tapi sayanya sendiri juga salah tulis :/ **

**Balesan reviewnya nanti aja ya pas akhir *kibas rambut **

**Disclamer : Amemiya Yuki and Ichino Yukihara sensei, saya gamau ngaku-ngakuin lagi ._.v**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, Shounen-Ai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter sebelumnya: **_

_"Selamat ya."_

_Belum sempat Ilyusha menjelaskan. Xing-Lu sudah melewatinya dengan tatapan dingin._

_Ah.. Ilyusha sekarang jadi kalut sendiri. Bagus. Satu selesai satu beban dipikirannya bertambah._

_'Sial… Padahal kulakukan ini untuknya tapi kenapa malah begini…'_

**.**

**Chapter 7: Preparation for X-mas guys! **

**.**

Kira-kira sudah dua bulan Ilyusha dan Xing-Lu saling diam-diaman lantaran kesalah pahaman akibat pacar-palsu itu. Selama dua bulan itu, Ilyusha tidak dapat kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya pada Xing-Lu. Kenapa? Karena selama dua bulan belakangan ini mereka masing-masing memiliki kesibukan sendiri, misalnya, melantik OSIS baru, mengurus proposal festival karena sekolah mereka akan mengadakan Festival Tahun Baru dan itu melibatkan sekolah lain, tepatnya ini adalah festival gabungan dari 2 sekolah musik ternama sehingga persiapan penyelenggaraannya harus dilakukan semaksimal mungkin. Terlebih murid-murid dihadang UAS. Dan, setiap ada waktu luang, saat Ilyusha mencoba mendekati Xing-Lu dan menjelaskannya Xing-Lu malah pergi duluan, bersikap acuh tak acuh kepadanya.

Hari ini, walaupun UAS sudah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu, dan musim dingin sudah tiba, para murid sedang sibuk menghias sekolah mereka dengan pernak-pernik Natal dan Tahun Baru, tidak peduli dengan dinginnya udara karena mereka sudah menggunakan seragam musim dingin yaitu blazer yang dikenakan setiap hari. Mereka sibuk menghias karena festival bertempat di sekolah itu. Dan jangan lupa, sekolah mereka memiliki gereja tersendiri, walau kecil tapi juga harus dihias dan digunakan kan? Maka dari itu, OSIS angkatan Ilyusha bersama beberapa guru sedang sibuk mengurus persiapan Natalan yang tinggal H-2. Lagu Natal sudah mengalun di sekolah mereka sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Saat Ilyusha sedang berlatih mengiringi paduan suara gereja, tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilnya,

"Krat, sini sebentar!" panggil Athena

"Iya sebentar" Ilyusha pun bergegas menuju Athena. "Ada apa?"

"Ini, tolong bagikan ke anggota paduan suara ya, ini kartu untuk _wishes_ mereka yang akan kita gantung di malam Natal di Pohon Natal halaman sekolah kita. Oh iya, suruh juga paling lambat besok ya di kumpul, sekarang juga tidak apa. Kumpulkan di kamu saja biar mereka gampang."

"Oh oke sip Ayuzawa-san" Ilyusha pun kembali dan membagikan kartu _wishes _Natal itu ke anggota padus lalu mereka kembali latihan. Setelah selesai, mereka pulang.

_-keadaan di sekolah saat OSIS sedang sibuk mengurus persiapan Natalan-_

"Hakuren, kau merayakan Natal dimana?" tanya Teito saat ia dan Hakuren bertemu di koridor.

"Aku? Kurang tau, mungkin di rumah saja, kan keluarga besarku semua satu rumah."

"Bersama Shuuri juga?"

"Mmm.. Mungkin? Kurang tau juga sih, katanya dia mau pergi tuh pas Natal entah kemana."

"Ohh begitu, ya sudah, ayo ke aula aku mau mengantarkan dekorasi-dekorasi ini,"

"Sama."

Teito dan Hakuren melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju aula...

.

Saat Ilyusha tiba di rumah dan sedang berlatih lagu di kamar, kakaknya mengetuk pintu pelan.

"Ilyusha, ini kartuku, tolong ya."

'Hah! Kartuku! Nyaris lupa mengisinya.' Ilyusha membatin sembari mengambil kartu natal kakaknya dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

Ilyusha pun kembali duduk di kursi piano, tepatnya _upright_ dan tampak berpikir sambil memandang kosong ke arah partitur musik dan kartu di tangannya secara bergantian.

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak, lalu tersenyum tipis.

'Tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?'

.

_-skip time- ^o^_

.

Keesokan harinya, Ilyusha datang ke sekolah dengan wajah yang lebih cerah dari biasanya. Sampai Frau terheran-heran karena dua bulan belakangan ini Ilyusha selalu curhat galauing, status BBM, whatsapp dan tweetsnya pada galau semua seperti author 3 hari yang lalu.

"Hey, kesambet apaan kamu mendadak jadi lebih cerah begini?"

"Gak seneng temennya lebih ceria ya? Lebih suka aku galau terus nyetel lagu ngenes yang liriknya udah jatuh, gak bisa bangkit, tenggelam, luka lagi. Yang pada akhirnya jadi debu itu?" Ilyusha sedikit tersinggung dikatai kerasukan alias kesambet.

"Ya engga lah, lebih enak liat kamu ceria sih.." Frau agak kebingungan sekaligus sweatdrop mengingat lagu salah satu negara di Asia yang hobi didengarkan Ilyusha, "_is listening to B****** D*** - R*m*r"_

"Ya udah, gudbae qaqa furau" Ilyusha pergi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

'Ada apa sih sama anak itu..' Sebelum Frau lebih bingung masalah Ilyusha, ia sudah ditarik oleh ehemkekasihehem eh bukan maksudnya ehemteteemehem yang berwujud mungil karena Frau akan dimintai tolong untuk memasang pernak-pernik di tempat tinggi.

.

"Semua kartu sudah terkumpul?" tanya Lance.

"Sudah!" teriak Rosalie sambil mengacungkan kotak besar berisi kartu _wishes _Natal dari beberapa kelas. Diikuti oleh yang lain.

Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat bungkus kartu-kartu ini dan gantung di beberapa Pohon Natal di sekeliling sekolah jika Pohon Natal raksasa tidak dapat menampung semuanya.

Xing-Lu langsung mengambil pembungkus kartu Natal dan mulai membungkusnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia membungkus, Ia mendapatkan kartu milik Ilyusha disana. Sesaat ia kesal sehingga kartu itu dibanting secara tidak sengaja di lantai dan karena hembusan angin, kartu itu terbuka tidak sengaja.

"Eh?"

Xing-Lu pun tertegun melihat tulisan di dalam kartu itu...

.

.

.

Malam Natal! Saatnya berbelanja atau berkumpul bersama keluarga di rumah. Ada juga yang memilih untuk memasak. Tapi bagi Frau, Teito, Eve, Shizuka, Razette, Hakuren serta Ouka mereka memilih berbelanja. Sebenarnya sih hanya Teito, Eve, Razette dan Hakuren yang janjian, tetapi mereka bertemu Frau di jalan dan Ouka serta Shizuka di salah satu cafe saat mencari _latte_ untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Frau, kau mau beli apa?" tanya Teito

"Membelikan adikku mainan baru, mama syal dan papa jaket baru."

"Kau?"

"Tidak tahu, lihat-lihat saja siapa tau nanti ada yang bagus."

Jalanan sangat ramai, hiruk pikuk antar pedagang yang menjejerkan dagangan pernak pernik Natal di jalan dan pejalan kaki yang ramai membuat suasana semakin ramai. Rombongan itu sempat terpisah karena saking ramainya malam itu. Di sisi lain, Xing-Lu yang ternyata baru selesai berbelanja Natal dan berharap rencananya berhasil terbelak memandang sesosok pemuda dari kejauhan.

'Dia kan...'

Sementara Xing-Lu masih ber-_shock_ ria melihat sesosok itu, rombongan Teito dkk berpindah dari satu toko ke toko lain seperti kutu loncat dan tidak sengaja bertemu Ilyusha di salah satu toko kue.

"Ilyusha-senpai, ngapain disini?" tanya Eve heran.

"Ahaha, aku hanya membeli kue Natal untuk di rumah karena keluarga besar dari ayah akan datang besok."

"Ohh, begitu.."

"Iya, hehe.."

Rombongan itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, tiba-tiba Hakuren merasa badannya ditabrak oleh seseorang.

"Hey kam.." Hakuren kaget melihat ekspresi panik di mata orang yang menabraknya , "Shizuka? Kenapa?"

"O... Ouka hilang! Mana dia? Padahal tadi dia disampingku loh! Aduh mana dia katanya tidak kenal daerah disini dengan baik lagi."

Spontan, Hakuren langsung membisikan sesuatu pada Teito,

"Aku mencari Ouka dulu, dia hilang, nanti kita ketemu di cafe latte di daerah yang sebelumnya."

Hakuren dan Shizuka pun segera mencari Ouka. Mereka memasuki tiap toko, bertanya pada kasirnya dan juga melihat sekeliling dan gang-gang kecil. Setelah sejam mereka mencari, mereka tidak menemukan Ouka, dan tidak ada jejak-jejak Ouka. Pencarian mereka juga agak terhambat karena suasana yang sangat ramai.

"Aduh.. Dia mana.." Shizuka segera menghempaskan badannya ke _bench _yang kebetulan kosong di trotoar, lantaran ia capek daritadi berjalan kesana kemari dan bertanya terus.

Hakuren meletakkan belanjaannya di samping Shizuka dan terlihat berpikir sambil melihat berkeliling.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah papan toko, ia tertarik untuk kesana.

Shizuka, tunggu disini. Aku mau ke toko musik yang di sana itu, mau cari partitur baru." Tunjuk hakuren.

"Hah? Jauh sekali. Tapi baiklah, aku tunggu disini saja. Aku lelah."

"Iya.."

.

Ia langsung bergegas menuju toko musik itu dan melihat-lihat kedalamnya. Ia tertarik dengan partitur-partitur musik dan CD serta buku musik yang memuat musik-musik flute. Saat ia melihat-lihat..

"Ini nona manis senar baru dan bukumu. Dan karena lagi Natal, jadi anda mendapat bonus CD gratis."

"Makasih paman! Wah disini lengkap sekali ya, paling lengkap menurutku. Lain kali aku kesini lagi deh, selamat malam Natal paman.."

"Ya sama-sama nona manis. Paman menunggu kedatanganmu lagi ya.."

Hakuren merasa suara itu familiar dan saat menoleh,

"Ouka!" seru Hakuren saat yang dipanggil "Nona manis" itu melangkah keluar.

"Eh? Hakuren kok bisa ada disini?"

"Aku mencarimu lah! Kenapa kamu bisa disini?"

Ouka menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Hehe, sebenarnya aku terpisah dari kalian karena suasana yang sumpek itu dan karena aku tidak mengenal daerah disini jadi ya aku jalan-jalan nggak jelas terus ketemu deh sama toko musik ini, karena menarik ya sudah aku masuk saja dan aku menemukan barang-barang menarik ini." Jelasnya sambil memperlihatkan belanjaannya.

Hakuren bernafas lega, "Syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu disini. Aku juga mencari partitur baru dan CD Bach nih,"

"Ohh begitu,"

"Aku bayar dulu ya Ouka, tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana."

Hakuren bergegas ke kasir. Sang kasir menaikan alisnya saat melihat seragam musim dingin yang dipakai Hakuren.

"Kalian.. Murid-murid 07-Ghost Academy?" tanya kasir itu agak terperangah.

"Iya paman,"

"Ah.. Jangan panggil paman dong aku terlihat tua sekali jadinya ahahaha"

"haha, maaf ya. Kalau gitu kakak ya, terima kasih kakak! Selamat Natal!" seru Hakuren sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum meninggalkan toko.

'Murid-murid 07-Ghost Academy ya.. Kelihatannya mereka masih kelas 1.. Wah aku jadi penasaran nih sama keadaan almamaterku sekarang..' gumam kasir itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hakuren dan Ouka tiba di tempat Shizuka duduk, Shizuka menghampiri mereka dan memeluk Ouka lalu mereka bergabung dengan Teito dkk di cafe latte itu..

Saat mereka pulang, jalanan sudah mulai sepi karena orang-orang bersiap untuk keesokan harinya...

Siapa tahu ada kejutan yang menanti mereka..

_Well, who knows? Life is full of surprise right? :D_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Etoo.. Segitu dulu deh :v biar ga kepanjangan daku buatnyah.. Rencananya mau apdet pas Natal nih chapter berikutnya. Mumpung daku gaada kerjaan pas itu.. **

**Emm.. Balesan review dulu nih XD**

_**R. Ouka Barsburg : Ini udah apdet XD :3 maaf ya gabisa cepet Ouka-sama *sujud-sujud***_

_**ArisaHanari : Ini udah apdet Arisa-chan XD :3 maaf menunggu lama yaa :3**_

_**The Black Roses : Waduh, saya ditodongin pisau nih, ampunnnn saya masih mau nikah trus punya anak... *nangis bombay* /jderr. Ini udah apdet :D :p berarti kita sehati dong kelas 9.. /plak. Salam kenal juga XD X3**_

_**Teika Vertrag: well, I'll think about that, thanks for ur review :D**_

_**Rika : udah yuk kita whatsappan lagi *kissu* / jderr**_

_**Yukiko Yoora : Hmmm, gimana yaaa kelanjutannya, ciktau ga yaa... *sok imut* Heh! Itu trademark yayang kyoya kok dipake?! *ngeluarin cambuk *salah. Ini udah lahir lagi kok reinkarnasi yang nkeberapa yaa (?)**_

**Thanks untuk reviewnya ya guys! Love you all *tebar baju dalem Frau* /woy.**

**.**

**-**_**sincerely, AADP or shizuo miyuki- **_


	8. All I Want for Christmas is You

**Uwoooo gomen minna ga update pas Christmasnyaaa *sembah sujud* habis gak ada review sih kurang smangat =w= /alah bilang aja keenakan pac- *ups.**

**Cekidot!**

.

.

**Disclamer : Amemiya Yuki and Ichino Yukihara sensei**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, Shounen-Ai**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter sebelumnya:**_

_'Murid-murid 07-Ghost Academy ya.. Kelihatannya mereka masih kelas 1.. Wah aku jadi penasaran nih sama keadaan almamaterku sekarang..' gumam kasir itu sambil tersenyum kecil._

_Hakuren dan Ouka tiba di tempat Shizuka duduk, Shizuka menghampiri mereka dan memeluk Ouka lalu mereka bergabung dengan Teito dkk di cafe latte itu.._

_Saat mereka pulang, jalanan sudah mulai sepi karena orang-orang bersiap untuk keesokan harinya..._

_Siapa tahu ada kejutan yang menanti mereka.._

.

**Chapter 8 : It's Christmas and All I Want for Christmas is You..**

**.**

25 Desember... Hari yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh seluruh dunia dan berkaitan erat dengan legenda "Santa Claus". Yap, hari Natal sudah tiba di dunia dan seluruh masyarakat sedang menikmatinya bersama keluarga dengan beribadah ke Gereja dan mungkin nanti berkunjung ke rumah saudara untuk bercengkrama bersama keluarga besar. Di pagi yang bersalju itu, Xing-Lu Hausen sudah bangun dan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Selamat hari Natal, papa, mama, Razette." Kata Xing-Lu sambil mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya dan memeluk Razette.

"Selamat hari Natal juga Xing-Lu sayang" jawab sang ibu dengan lembut. "Kau harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah kan? Ayo anak-anak bersiap dulu kita masih punya waktu seharian. Tidak mungkin kalian di sekolah terus sampai malam, kan?"

Setelah itu, Xing-Lu serta Razette bersiap-siap ke sekolah untuk mengikuti ibadah di Gereja sekolah dan mengambil laporan akhir semester 1 mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah siap dan berangkat menuju 07-Ghost Academy diantar sang ayah.

Mereka pun tiba di sekolah sekitar pukul setengah tujuh. Xing-Lu langsung menuju gereja kecil di kompleks sekolah mereka sedangkan Razette ke kelas menunggu teman-temannya yang lain. Maklum saja, acara baru dimulai pukul tujuh lima belas, mereka tiba empat puluh lima menit lebih awal di sekolah. Beruntung bagi Xing-Lu, saat ia tiba di gereja belum ada seorang pun jadi ia bisa menjalankan rencananya.

Oops..

Sepertinya ada orang selain dia.

Siapakah orang sangat rajin itu dan kemana dia? Hanya ada sebuah tas dan buku-buku musik disana, yang pasti itu sangat menguntungkan Xing-Lu. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu kembali berkonsentrasi mengendap-ngendap (?) lalu melesat keluar gereja saat mendengar pintu samping gereja dibuka.

Xing-Lu hanya senyum-senyum sendiri ketika sampai di halaman sekolah dan berpapasan dengan Lance membuatnya terheran-heran kenapa sang ketua osis –mantan- itu senyum-senyum sendiri layaknya orang gila. Xing-Lu hanya tersenyum kecil padanya lalu kembali ke kelas dan terlihat sibuk menulis sesuatu di notebooknya. Mumpung belum ada orang di kelasnya jadi ia bebas. Sesekali ia gelisah memandangi hpnya. Berkali-kali ia mengutak-atik hpnya kembali ke home screen-inbox-home screen-inbox sampai seorang teman sekelas memanggil untuk menyadarkannya dari dunia fantasinya sendiri.

Xing Lu lanjut menulis di notebooknya, tiba-tiba hpnya bergetar, ada whatsapp dari kontak yang bernama "Frau Hentai"

"Sabar dikit napa! Ni aku baru sampai sekolah! Trus dia gaada di sekitar sini, cepat ke lobby terus ambil nih barang! Aku mau ke wilayah kelas 1. 5 menit gak dateng, berakhir di tong sampah."

Xing Lu langsung menuju tempat Frau berada dan mengambil barang itu. Entah apa yang dimaksud barang itu author juga gak ngerti. Mau bom mau granat mau tonfa mau mercon kek entahlah (?). Setelah menaruh barang itu di tas. Ia langsung menuju gereja untuk mengikuti misa yang berlangsung sekitar dua jam. Setelah itu, sekitar pukul sembilan lima belas para murid menuju auditorium untuk mendapat sambutan dari kepala sekolah, ketua osis, serta pengumuman juara umum dan peringkat 1,2 dan 3 di setiap kelas.

Satu setengah jam berlalu dan sekarang pukul 11.15. Xing-Lu melewatinya dengan sangat gelisah dan hanya satu orang yang tau menyebabnya, Frau. Xing Lu merasa waktu berjalan sangat lamban. Tapi akhirnya ia bernafas lega karena semua eteh-eteh sambutan yang asdfghjkl lama pun berakhir. Ia beserta seluruh siswa ke kelas masing-masing untuk menerima raport. Tidak sampai setengah jam, Xing-Lu sudah keluar dari kelas dan ia memiliki tujuan, yaitu atap sekolah. Di jalan ia berpapasan dengan Frau, "Goodluck." Bisik Frau saat mereka berpapasan dan hanya dijawab anggukan singkat oleh Xing-Lu. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke atap sekolah. Saat ia sudah tiba di balik pintu dimana atap sekolah berada, ia mendengar sebuah suara yang bernyanyi

_I don't want a lot for christmas, there is just one thing I need,_

_And I don't care about the presents underneath the christmas tree,_

_I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace,_

Xing-Lu merasa familiar dengan suara ini, ia tetap mendengarkan suara nyanyian itu..

_Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on christmas day,_

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,_

Saat orang itu bernyanyi memandang ke arah yang lain, Xing Lu diam-diam mendekati orang itu..

_Make my wish come true,_

Tiba-tiba Xing Lu mendekapnya dari belakang dan berkata,

"_All I want for christmas is you.."_

Lalu Xing Lu melanjutkan nyanyiannya, tidak mempedulikan ekspresi kaget dari orang yang didekapannya,

_Oh, I won't ask for much this christmas, I won't even wish for snow,_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe,_

_I won't make a list and send it to the north pole for Saint Nick,_

_I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click,_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight,_

Orang itu, Ilyusha hanya memerah mendengar nyanyian Xing Lu,

_What more can I do,_

_'Cause baby all I want for christmas, is you._

Mereka pun melanjutkan nyanyian itu bersama..

_All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere,_

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air,_

_And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing,_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need,_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me._

Ilyusha langsung melanjutkannya..

_I don't want a lot for christmas, this is all I'm asking for,_

_I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door,_

_I just want him for my own, more than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_Baby all I want for christmas, is you._

Lalu Xing Lu ikut menyanyikan bagian akhirnya..

_It's all I want for christmas is you baby,_

_It's all I want for christmas is you baby._

Setelah lagu itu selesai, Ilyusha hanya menundukkan kepalanya sementara Xing Lu mengeratkan pelukannya,

"Merry Christmas Ilyusha.." bisiknya tepat di telinga Ilyusha membuat sang empu memerah. Ilyusha segera melepaskan pelukan Xing Lu,

"Jadi kau ya yang memasukan surat kaleng agar keatap setelah pulang sekolah itu ke tasku.. K-kau.. Bukannya marah padaku? Karena..."

Xing Lu hanya tersenyum, merongoh kantong dan menunjukan kartu permintaan Natal Ilyusha yang seharusnya digantung di pohon Natal. Ilyusha terheran saat menerima kartunya.

"Kenapa kartu ini bisa di kamu? Tanyanya.

"Aku yang kebetulan membungkus kartumu, dan secara tidak sengaja kartumu sempat terbawa angin sehingga terbuka. Maaf aku lancang membacanya. Tapi jika tidak tertiup angin, tidak akan seperti ini situasi sekarang, _congrats Ilyusha, your wish came true._" Xing Lu langsung memeluk Ilyusha yang masih shock mendengar pengakuan Xing Lu, tapi toh akhirnya dia balas memeluk Xing Lu. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Situasi kembali canggung. Baik Xing Lu maupun Ilyusha tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Err.. Eh Ilyusha.."

"Hm?"

"Aku.. punya sesuatu buatmu.." Xing Lu merongoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sana.

"Apa ini?" Ilyusha langsung membuka isinya, dan ternyata...

"Kue tart stroberi? Tulisannya _**ti amo il mio cara**_? Apa itu?" Ilyusha hanya heran menatapi tulisan di kuenya itu.

"Kamu mau tau apa artinya? Tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku Ilyusha.."

"Ngg? Apa pertanyaanmu?" Ilyusha semakin heran dengan Xing Lu yang mendadak misterius ini..

"_I love you from a few years ago.I fell for your eyes, they're beautiful and make me feel relax while see it. I love your beautiful eyes,your attitude, clean voice and all about you. Would you like to be my lover?" _Ilyusha hanya tertegun mendengar pernyataan dari Xing Lu,

'A.. apa aku bermimpi?' Ilyusha mencubit lengannya sendiri, 'Ouch sakit, gak mimpi..'

Ilyusha pun memerah, Xing Lu masih bertanya. "Jadi, bagaimana?" Ilyusha hanya terdiam dan tiba-tiba memeluk Xing Lu erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Xing Lu. Xing Lu hanya tersenyum, "Kuanggap itu iya,". Ilyusha pun menggumam sesuatu yang membuat Xing Lu gemas dan menggunakan telunjuknya untuk mengangkat dagu Ilyusha. "Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan itulah arti dari tulisan di kue tart itu Ilyusha." Xing Lu pun memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Ilyusha yang ramun membuat sang empu sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Mereka lanjut berpelukan, menghangatkan satu sama lain di dinginnya udara Natal dan salju menjadi saksi bisu mereka menyatakan cinta masing-masing.

_Ah~ Christmas bring happiness right? Like those two who are kissing under the mistletoe which on the door right now..._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Whatthe—WHATTHEHECK WITH THIS CHAPTER?! Kok ancur banget kayaknya sihhh –w- maaf nih u,u pas lagi nulis ni sekalian lagi ngeladenin orang curhat galauin renang.. Jangan tanya siapa yang galauin =w=**

**Nah, perkara pairing unyu ini udah selesai. Jadi kita fokus ke pairing lain okaay XD**

**Silahkan pilih pairingnya lewat review ato mention ke twitter saya dynndprmt ato yang tau nomer aku silahkan sms ato whatsapp *lirik salah satu silent reader***

**Yahh, Maaf ya gak pas Christmas nih, happy holiday guys! Sorry for typos yaaa**

**.**

_**Sincerely, AADP a.k.a Shizuo Miyuki**_


	9. New Term, New Teacher, New Mistery

**Hallo minna-san! Genki desu?XD Saya kembali setelah setahun hiatus karena UN, mos, deelel, maaf ya huhu u.u Happynya, saya masuk dua ekstra di sekolah yang banyak otakunya asekkk *ajep-ajep sendiri***

**Tapi ettoo-_- jujur aja saya mesti baca fic ini dr awal berulang-ulang untuk mikirin kelanjutannya:'3**

**Bales review dulu yak :3**

**Betewe, untuk yang minta FrauxTeito belakangan ya huhu soalnya itu mau kujadiin pairing paling heboh dan paling ruwet ceritanya jadi kutaruh blakang skalian ending #spoiler.**

**Teika Vertrag: -_- hadehh aku juga lupa apa requestmu ahaha thanks for the review!:)**

**Bloody-san: Hihi Castor Lab pairing paling unyu TOP dah XD asikk aku juga maunya gitu, sehati bingit(?)**

**Alice: gak rela Lab jadi punya Castor yaa:3**

**Meiriza rokudo: wahaha gak apa yang penting review XD /desh. Aa serius plotnya bagus? Makasi bangettt:* #kepalamembesarterusmeledak. Wa iya nih tapi at least penulisanku gak seburuk yang pertama kali bertele-tele hihi:3 thanks untuk saran dan reviewnya!**

**HatsuRiri-Pyon : XingLuIlyusha kawai desuuu:3**

**Ea kazuki: ini sudah lanjut, thanks untuk reviewnya :D**

**Yosh! Cekidot:3**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer : Amemiya Yuki & Ichino Yukihara's**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, shounen-ai, and (maybe) typos, bahasa non baku (nggak,gak,udah,dll)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9: New Term, New Teacher, New Mistery.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di bulan January. Iya, 07-Ghost Academy sudah memasuki semester baru yang berarti merupakan semester terakhir bagi Xing Lu, Frau, Ilyusha dan murid tingkat tiga lainnya. Mereka sudah mulai disibukkan dengan berbagai ujian untuk menyongsong masa depan. Walau disibukkan dengan berbagai hal itu, tapi mereka masih sempat untuk mengurus para junior yang baru saja menjabat menjadi OSIS. Begitu pula sebaliknya, OSIS yang sekarang diketuai oleh Eve juga men-_support _para senior yang akan berjuang.

_-__**ruang OSIS-**_

"… kau mengerti kan Eve? Ini memang event angkatan kami yang terakhir, tapi ini juga event pertama kalian, jadi kalau ada apa-apa silahkan bertanya kepada anggota OSIS angkatanku ya?" Xing Lu nampaknya sedang membimbing Eve sambil mengecek proposal yang sebelumnya sudah dipersiapkan oleh sekretaris.

"Oh.. Iya iya mengerti kok senpai, bantu-bantu ya senpai, ini juga event Eve yang pertama soalnya.." jawab Eve dengan lembut.

"Santai saja dengan kami. Oh iya, angkatan kalian dapat Pembina OSIS yang baru nih. Pembina yang lama sudah pensiun, dia memegang angkatanku terakhir." Sambung Ilyusha.

"Ah? Serius? Siapa tuh?"

"Katanya sih si Ayanami itu, entahlah benar apa tidak aku juga gak tau, tapi jang.." sebelum Ilyusha selesai berbicara, pintu ruang OSIS terbuka lebar dan menampakan sosok Ayanami. "Ya benar kata cowok cantik itu, saya adalah pembina OSIS yang baru, kalau ada apa-apa bisa minta saran kepada saya. Karena saya juga alumni disini, 5 tahun yang lalu." Kata Ayanami cuek. Ilyusha agak tidak senang dengan cara bicara Ayanami yang sinis dan mengatainya 'cowok cantik'. Xing-Lu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Ilyusha, toh yang dikatakan Ayanami tidak sepenuhnya salah. Wajah Ilyusha tergolong cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Oh begitu, mohon bantuannya ya sensei !" sahut Eve semangat.

"Hm,"

"Sensei.."

"Hm kenapa.."

"Sensei pacarnya Van.." sebelum Eve selesai bicara, Ilyusha menyela dengan berkata "Eve jangan!" tapi sayangnya Eve sudah terlanjur mengatakan hal itu.

"essa nee-chan ya?" Ilyusha yang dibelakangnya hanya bisa tepuk dahi dengan putus asa. Sedangkan Ayanami yang berada di depan Eve langsung mendelikkan matanya dengan horror.

"Jangan kau sebut nama itu lagi, DIDEPANKU!" Ayanami berkata dengan agak kasar sebari keluar, tidak lupa pintu dibanting olehnya. Eve yang dibentak oleh Ayanami hanya bisa cengo, lalu menoleh ke Ilyusha dengan tatapan minta penjelasan. Yang ditoleh hanya menghela nafas sebari menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Mereka sudah putus. Putusnya gak baik-baik lagi, Nee-chan yang salah sih." Sahut Ilyusha.

"Lho? Kapan? Kok aku gak tau sih.." Ilyusha terlihat ogah-ogahan menanggapinya, tapi karena dirinya diserang tatapan kepo bertubi-tubi oleh Xing Lu dan Frau, akhirnya ia menjawab,

"Hmm.. Kapan men aku bilang ya? Pas liburan Natal, waktu itu tuh kakak lagi deket sama wali kelas Fest itu, yang kacamataan (a/n: maksudnya si Fest sebelum Castor, maaf kalo crack pair), nah terus kakakku diajakin _dinner, I don't know where but it must be fancy._ Disini malapetakanya dimulai…" Xing Lu dan yang lain serius mendengarkan, terkadang menanggapinya dengan menggangguk.

"Malapetaka gimana Nii-san?" kepo Eve.

"Kebetulan Ayanami dan keluarganya juga makan malam disana, pertamanya dia ngajak kakakku tapi Nee-san ngakunya gak bisa karena ada acara keluarga. Tapi kena zonk deh, pas lagi _dinner_ tiba-tiba di samperin Ayanami dan dibilangin putus saat itu juga. Kakakku kan kaget banget, terus sensei ngebela Nee-san bilang kalau itu bukan salah Nee-san. Ayanami tetap aja gak mau percaya malah balik badan, kembali ke mejanya seolah gak terjadi apa-apa." Ilyusha selesai bercerita.

"Ho.. Begitu ya… Sebenarnya inti masalahnya satu sih, kenapa Krat-sensei menyetujui ajakannya itu padahal dia sudah punya pacar?" selidik Frau. Ilyusha kembali menanggapi dengan helaan nafas,

"Makanya aku tadinya bilang ini juga salah kakak… Kayaknya dia lagi kepicut sama tuh sensei terus mau-mau aja diajak. Tapi emang belakangan ini hubungannya dengan Ayanami ya agak.. Gitu deh.. Haduh aku jadi pusing mengingatnya," yang mendengarkan hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore saat Ilyusha selesai bercerita, matahari mulai bergerak ke tempat peristirahatannya. Frau dan Eve pamit pulang, lalu mereka menjeput Teito yang sedang berlatih bersama Shizuka untuk menyampaikan berita ter-_update_ ini. Sekarang di Ruang OSIS tersisa Ilyusha dan Xing Lu. Suasana sangat canggung di dalam karena tidak ada yang memulai percakapan hingga akhirnya…

"Ilyusha.." Xing Lu memanggil Ilyusha dengan nada dingin, membuat yang di panggil mau tidak mau merasa tegang,

"Iya.. Kenapa, Xing Lu?" Xing Lu hanya menanggapinya dengan lirikan, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Aku ingin bertanya dua hal padamu. Satu, orang tuamu tau tentang kita?"

"Tidak. Mereka taunya aku dengan Libelle,"

"Oke. Kedua, kenapa kau berbohong?" mata Ilyusha langsung terbelak begitu mendengar pertanyaan kedua. Spontan, ia menoleh ke arah Xing Lu.

"Aa.. Berbohong… T-Tentang apa.. T-Tidak.. Aku tidak ada bohong.." jawab Ilyusha sambil berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Sayang, usahanya gagal karena Xing Lu yang mulai geregetan langsung berdiri dan memojokkann Ilyusha. Ilyusha berusaha kabur tapi sialnya kursi yang ia duduki tepat berada di pojokan dan Xing-Lu sudah berdiri sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ilyusha.

"Kau-bo-hong." Kata Xing-Lu tepat di depan wajah Ilyusha.

"Tidak!"

"Hhhh, Ayolah Ilyusha, berapa lama aku sudah mengenalmu, aku tau nadamu saat berbohong atau tidak.." Ilyusha langsung membuang muka, sehingga Xing-Lu menyentuh dagu Ilyusha dan mengangkatnya.

"Tatap aku, Ilyusha Krat. Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku ini kekasihmu loh, kalau ada masalah apapun jangan sungkan cerita ke aku," suara Xing-Lu melembut saat melihat air muka sedih Ilyusha.

Ilyusha langsung terkekeh begitu Xing-Lu selesai bicara, "Ya ampun… Ternyata Cuma kamu yang tidak tertipu dengan ceritaku ya… Haha, aku nggak lupa kok. Hanya saja… Ini terlalu rumit dan aku sangat shock begitu mengetahuinya," Ilyusha langsung melepaskan dirinya dari kurungan Xing-Lu dan berjalan menuju jendela yang menunjukan indahnya senja.

"Ceritakan saja padaku. Serumit apapun aku siap mendengarnya…" Xing-Lu memeluk Ilyusha dari belakang dan Ilyusha menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Xing-Lu. Ia mulai bercerita, "Ini berhubungan dengan sejarah keluarga…"

Ilyusha bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kebenaran dibalik cerita bualan yang dikarangnya tadi. Setelah selesai bercerita, giliran Xing-Lu yang membelakkan matanya tidak percaya. Ilyusha menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Kau serius?! Lalu bagaimana reaksi kakakmu begitu mengetahuinya?! Lalu apakah yang cowok tau bahwa dia itu.." tanya Xing-Lu bertubi-tubi.

"Kakakku? Sudah jelas ia menangis semalaman begitu mengetahuinya, lalu ia terpaksa memutuskannya dengan alasan kejam. Dipaksa Otou-sama, tapi ya bagaimana lagi... Soal yang cowok tau atau tidak.. Sepertinya tidak, karena itu dia sangat mudah mendekati kakakku dulu," jawab Ilyusha sendu. Keduanya kembali terdiam,

"Ne, Xing-Lu.."

"Kenapa, Sha?" Ilyusha melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jangan mengatakan ini kepada siapa-siapa, ini masih rahasia. Ayahku berusaha agar anggota keluarga lain tidak mengetahuinya… Cukup kami berempat, tidak. Berlima termasuk kau yang tau,"

"Tentu Ilyusha, aku tidak akan membocorkannya kepada siapapun.."

"Thanks dear..", "Your welcome.."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada orang keenam yang tidak sengaja menguping percakapan mereka, sialnya orang itu adalah salah satu dari keluarga Ilyusha. Orang itu hanya membelakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari kakaknya barusan.

.

"Teito! Kamu dimana?!"

"Hoiii, kuso gaki! Ayo pulang, keluarlah dari tempat persembunyianmu!"

Suara teriakan tersebut berhasil membawa Teito kembali dari lamunannya, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di pintu _hall_ ketika Frau menarik lengannya agar tidak lari.

"Ketemu kau.. Kuso gaki!" nada menyebalkan dari Frau membuat Teito jengkel, lalu ia mulai mengumpat-ngumpat senpainya yang agak kampret itu sampai mereka berpisah di gerbang sekolah.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Eve bercerita panjang lebar kepada Teito tentang kejadian hari ini dan apa yang Ilyusha ceritakan kepadanya. Teito yang mendengar bagian cerita Ilyusha langsung sumringah, teringat dengan apa yang tidak sengaja ia dengar dari depan pintu Ruang OSIS tadi.

"… Teito?! Hollaaa Tiashe apa kau mendengarku?!" Eve mencolek pinggang Teito agar ia tersadar dari lamunannya,

"Nee-chan, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku menggunakan nama itu lagi! Dan aku mendengarmu dari tadi berbicara," sungut Teito. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan nama pemberian almarhum kakeknya itu, hanya saja… Ia tidak ingin Eve menyebutkan nama itu sembarangan.

"Ne.. Nee-chan.." Teito membuka suara setelah beberapa saat melamun sendiri,

"Iya, kenapa?" Teito menggigit bibir bawahnya, semakin bingung, ia enaknya bertanya atau tidak.

"Apa nee-chan merasa ada yang janggal dengan cerita Ilyusha-nii?" tanya Teito hati-hati,

"Hah? Maksudnya? Nee-chan nggak ngerti maksud Tei apa.."

Teito menjadi ragu, ia lanjut bertanya atau tidak, karena jika ia bertanya ia akan menimbulkan kecurigaan pada pikiran Eve dan mungkin kakaknya yang kepokers kelas kakap tidak segan-segan menggali informasi sedalam-dalamnya. Entah ini termasuk keajaiban atau bukan, kebetulan saat itu Xing-Lu dan Ilyusha berada di belakang mereka dan memanggil mereka dengan suara keras.

"Hoi… Teito.. Eve!" teriak Xing-Lu dibarengi dengan senyuman dari Ilyusha.

"Halo Xing-Lu senpai, tumben nggak dijemput nih? Razette mana?" sapa Eve ramah.

"Iya ini aku nggak dijemput karena supir lagi antar mama papa ke _airport_, Razette ikut mengantar mereka. Jadi ya karena aku pulangnya telat gini ya jalan sendiri ke rumah hehe," sahut Xing-Lu ramah.

"Mm.. Souka… Eh Ilyusha-nii.."

"_whats'up?"_

"Teito tadi bilang ada yang aneh dari cerita Nii-chan tau gak sih.. Entah apanya dibilang aneh sama dia," Eve bisik-bisik dengan Ilyusha, Xing-Lu yang mendengar sedikit hanya mengenyitkan alisnya saat Ilyusha menatapnya.

"Aa… Apanya aneh ahahaha, tentang kenapa nee-chan mau menerima ajakan itu? A.. Ahaha namanya juga cewek mungkin waktu itu lagi kalap ahahaha.." Ilyusha hanya tertawa hambar menanggapi pertanyaan Eve. Eve pun tidak ambil pusing dan kembali berjalan sambil mendendangkan sebuah lagu.

Ilyusha dan Xing-Lu dibelakang bernafas lega begitu lepas dari Eve, mereka sudah was-was bahwa Teito mengetahui keanehan dari cerita karangan Ilyusha. Sedangkan pihak yang di omongkan, Teito sendiri tampaknya sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan pemikirannya.

Dari kejauhan, mata sesosok pria mengikuti pergerakan mereka berempat.

"Entah apa salahku dengan keluarga Krat hingga mereka mencampakkanku seperti itu…" gumam sosok itu sebari pergi menuju mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yak! Di chapter ini mulai masalah baru! Kali ini fokusnya di Ayanami nih XD apa sih masalahnya dia dengan keluarga Krat? Lalu, apa yang diceritakan Ilyusha kepada Xing-Lu, sehingga membuat Xing-Lu shock?**_

_**Ini bocoran chapter selanjutnya:3**_

"_**Benar apa yang kau bilang? Hey, kusogaki."**_

"_**Mereka berdua mulai terlihat dekat.."**_

"_**Pikir positive dulu... Mereka begini karena ada urusan penting.."**_

"_**Cepat atau lambat kau harus memberitahunya, dear."**_

"_**Festival Sekolah tinggal beberapa hari lagi ya…"**_

"_**Eve?! MANA EVE?!" **_

**Kira-kira seperti itu :3 semoga kalian suka dengan arc baru fanfic ini :3**

**R & R please XD**


	10. Stradivarius Violin & Hints

**Hell-o minna-sannn! Mumpung banyak libur ayo tuntaskan utang fic *joget **

**Makasi yah sudah nunggu kelanjutan fi c abal-abal ini :') MysteryPT & Ea Kazuki makasi banyak untuk reviewnyaa!3 **

**Nggak usah banyak bacot karena gatau mau ngomong apa lagi, langsung cus~**

**.**

**.**

**Some Stories at 07-Ghost Academy**

**Disclamer : Amemiya Yuki & Ichino Yukihara's**

**Warning:ada OC (Namikaze Shizuka is mine:p) OOC, gaje, shounen-ai, and (maybe) typos, bahasa non baku (nggak,gak,udah,dll)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10: Stradivarius Violin & Hints**

**.**

Sebulan berlalu semenjak kejadian Teito menguping pembicaraan Ilyusha dan Xing Lu tentang guru baru mereka. Ia masih kebingungan, apa yang dimaksud kakaknya itu, apa hubungannya? Dan.. Kenapa? Jujur ia masih tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Ilyusha. Teito otomatis menjadi murung atau lebih tepat, pandangannya selalu menyelidik setiap bertemu Ayanami-sensei. Suatu ketika, Frau dan Shizuka memergokinya memandangi Ayanami agak sinis, langsung menepuk bahunya.

"Hoi _kuso-gaki_/Teito-kun!" mereka berdua mengagetkan Teito. "Kenapa sih kamu selalu memandangi Ayanami-sensei sesinis itu? Memang dia ada salah sama kamu?" Shizuka blak-blakan bertanya pada Teito dengan volume yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kata kecil, menyebabkan Teito dan Frau harus menyeretnya ke tempat sepi.

"Stt! Shizuka kau terlalu berisik! Nanti kalau dianya dengar gimana?!" hardik Teito agak keras sementara Frau geleng-geleng dan Shizuka cengengesan sambil berkata maaf. "Tapi yang dikatakan cewek Namikaze ini beneran lo kuso gaki, kau sepertinya ingin menyelidiki sesuatu gitu deh ke Ayanami sensei, memang ada apa?"

"Yah.. Daripada di pendam sendiri mending cerita aja Teito-kun, iya nggak Frau-senpai?" Shizuka diam-diam mengacungkan jempol ke arah Frau yang tersenyum iblis. Teito yang lagi kalut tidak menyadarinya dan langsung nyeroscos cerita tentang apa yang ia dengar dari Ilyusha beberapa hari yang lalu. Seketika, cengiran Frau dan Shizuka hilang.

"Itu… yang kau katakan beneran _kuso-gaki_?" Frau bertanya dengan nada serius, nada yang sangat jarang ia gunakan. Shizuka pun hanya cengo mendengar cerita Teito. Anggukan Teito menjawab pertanyaan Frau. Tiba-tiba ponsel Frau bergetar, ternyata ada email dari Ilyusha.

'_Frau bisa kesini sebentar? Aku di ruang osis sama Xing-Lu dan Razette." _

Frau langsung menuju ruang osis tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pada Teito. Shizuka langsung mengajak Teito latihan untuk melupakan pikirannya.

Sesampainya di ruang osis, terlihat Xing Lu, Ilyusha, dan Razette duduk saling berhadapan. Frau langsung mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Ilyusha. "Kenapa kalian memanggilku kesini?" tanya Frau menyamankan posisinya di kursi, "Hei! Razette itu penerusmu sebagai wakil ketua yang baru, bantu dia dong ini lho event yang kalian kerjakan bersama," kata Ilyusha agak jengkel tapi tidak menoleh pada Frau, matanya tetap focus pada setumpuk proposal di yang perlu ia cek kelengkapannya dan di rekap.

"Iya-iya maaf deh, maunya tadi aku kesini tapi ya seperti biasa, bocah Namikaze itu minta tolong aku nyariin _kuso-gaki,_ pas ketemu dianya lagi galau, katanya lagi bingung tentang sesuatu yang ia tidak sengaja curi dengar dari seseorang tuh," Frau berkata sambil melirik Ilyusha. Xing-Lu menghentikan obrolannya dengan Razette, langsung memandang Frau dengan pandangan heran dan Ilyusha menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ilyusha langsung menatap Frau dan Xing-Lu dengan pandangan kaget, Xing-Lu yang mengerti arti pandangan itu langsung menyuruh Razette pulang,

"Uhm, Razette-chan pulanglah duluan, sepertinya nii-chan masih ada urusan dengan dua orang ini. Takutnya kelamaan. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" Razette mengangguk pelan lalu Xing Lu tersenyum dan menyerahkan kunci mobil ke Razette, "Nanti nii-chan pulang sama Ilyusha saja," sambung Xing Lu lalu mengacak rambut Razette pelan. Razette langsung ngeloyor keluar.

"Lanjutkan perkataanmu Frau," kata Ilyusha agak dingin. Frau melanjutkan cerita yang ia dengar dari Teito, firasat Ilyusha tentang Teito yang mengetahui omongannya waktu itu ternyata benar. Ilyusha hanya bisa menghela nafas begitu cerita Frau selesai. Setelah Frau selesai bercerita, giliran Xing-Lu yang nyeletuk,

"Ne, aku baru ingat. Tadi Razette cerita padaku katanya dia sering lihat Eve dan Ayanami-sensei berduaan, dan—"

"Cukup. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi," potong Ilyusha dengan nada sedikit menyentak, membuat Xing-Lu dan Frau kaget. Tumben-tumbennya Ilyusha berkata dengan nada kasar seperti itu,

"Sudahlah Ilyusha, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Pikirkan saja mereka seperti itu karena sedang ada kerjaan, mereka seperti itu karena memang ada keperluan," Xing-Lu menenangkan Ilyusha dengan mengelus punggungnya. Entah sejak kapan Xing-Lu menyeret kursinya ke sebelah Ilyusha,

"Tapi… Cepat atau lambat suatu saat kamu harus memberitahunya, _dear…" _kata Xing-Lu dengan suara kecil, nyaris berbisik. Ilyusha diam sejenak, Frau memandang Ilyusha dengan tatapan penasaran, menunggu jawaban.

"Ya… Aku tau itu Xing Lu…"

Di tempat lain, Eve dan Ayanami sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu tentang kelengkapan festival sekolah, apakah ada instansi yang ingin membuka stand di sekolah ini sudah diurus semua ijinnya, berapa banyak, dan lain-lain,

"Bagus, sepertinya persiapanmu sudah matang, proposal bagaimana?"

"Sudah, tapi kan proposal ini masih masuk ke agenda OSIS angkatan Ilyusha-nii, jadi sekarang ia rekap, katanya sih untuk Laporan Pertanggung Jawaban,"

"Tapi sudah benar dan lengkap kan? Ingat jangan sembarangan menaruh nomor suratnya,"

"Sudah, Hiroshi-kun sudah menyelesaikan proposal dengan baik,"

"Bagus,"

Suasana kembali hening, baik Eve maupun Ayanami terlalu larut dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sepertinya tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan, sampai tibia-tiba Ayanami memanggil Eve.

"Eve-san," Eve mendongak heran, tumben ini guru manggil dia duluan. "Ikut aku sebentar..."

Eve langsung diajak Ayanami ke suatu ruangan asing di lantai empat. Ruangan dengan pintu bercat coklat dengan ukiran elegan. Ayanami mengeluarkan kunci dari kantong jasnya lalu memutar kunci untuk membuka pintu. Setelah dibuka, mata Eve menangkap pemandangan berbagai alat music dan foto-foto orang tampil. Diantaranya ia melihat foto Frau dan Ilyusha tampil, serta foto enam belas besar OSIS.

"Ini bisa dibilang seperti museum pribadi sekolah, hanya sedikit yang tahu tentang ini. Tidak, tepatnya ini memang tidak dibuka oleh umum. Hanya enam belas besar OSIS dan guru yang bisa memasuki ruangan ini dengan leluasa." Jelas Ayanami, Eve memiringkan kepalanya sambil bertanya dalam hati, kenapa hanya sedikit orang yang bisa mengakses ke ruangan ini.

"Ruangan ini menyimpan berbagai alat music tersohor dari berbagai belahan dunia, foto-foto siswa peraih nilai tertinggi akademis & praktek juga disini, enam belas besar OSIS. Sebenarnya foto-foto itu tidak terlalu penting, yang penting itu adalah alat musiknya. Kalau siswa lain bisa seenaknya masuk kesini dan memainkan alat music secara kasar kan nanti cepat rusak," Eve mengangguk mengerti penjelasan Ayanami, ia lalu pergi melihat-lihat foto enam belas besar OSIS dan matanya menangkap sosok Ayanami duduk di tengah-tengah foto.

"Ayanami-sensei… Dulu ketua OSIS disini?" tanya Eve ragu sambil menunjuk foto Ayanami dan OSIS angkatannya, "Hmm… Iya," Eve lanjut melihat-lihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Matanya kemudian berhenti di sebuah biola. Entah.. Biola itu seperti menarik Eve untuk kesana, ada yang misterius dari biola itu…

"Biola itu namanya Stradivarius, konon itu adalah biola termahal dan hanya ada seratus buah di dunia. Biola itu katanya punya misteri tersendiri, katanya kalau ada yang memainkan lagu sedih di biola itu yang mendengarkan bisa benar-benar merasakan emosinya dan katanya pernah ada yang sampai bunuh diri," jelas Ayanami sambil mengambil biola itu dari lemari kaca tempat ia disimpan.

"Anda serius, Ayanami-sensei?", "Serius, mau coba kumainkan? Tapi jangan bunuh diri ya," goda Ayanami sambil tersenyum kecil membuat serabutan merah tipis muncul di wajah Eve,

"Ih! Iyaiya sensei aku tidak akan bunuh diri cepat sana mainkan,"

Pertama-tama Ayanami memainkan lagu Hungarian Dance no.5 ciptaan Johanne . Lagu ini merupakan lagu yang ceria, Eve benar-benar menikmati permainan Ayanami. Ia sampai ikut menggumamkan nada demi nada di lagu tersebut dan menggoyangkan badannya mengikuti irama, Ayanami tersenyum tipis melihat Eve.

Lagu kedua yang dimainkan Ayanami adalah Moonlight Sonata. Lagu yang sendu yang menyimpan makna mendalam. Jika ada orang yang memainkan dengan sepenuh hatinya, perasaan sedih akan tercurahkan melalui lagu ini. Sedangkan Ayanami, ia memainkan lagu ini dengan biola Stradivarius, biola misterius di dunia. Saat mendengarkan, Eve serasa ikut merasakan perasaan yang tercurahkan melalui permainan Ayanami. Eve merasa… Hampa… Seperti ditinggalkan, dibuang, masa lalu yang kelam ia lalu sebagai anak-anak. Tanpa sadar Eve meneteskan air matanya, terlalu terhanyut dengan permainan Ayanami yang kian lama kian menyayat hati.

Setelah selesai, Ayanami menaruh biola itu pada tempatnya dan menghampiri Eve. Eve merasa sebuah tangan besar hangat memegang wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya. Lengan Ayanami langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Eve yang masih terisak hanya bisa diam menerima pelukan itu dan menangis di dada Ayanami.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Ayanami lembut sambil mengelus rambut Eve. Eve tetap terisak dalam diam, Ayanami melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Biola itu… Disumbangkan oleh seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Katanya dulu sih, karena ia bangga padaku bisa menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Maklum dulu seleksinya jauh lebih ketat daripada sekarang. Aku sangat menyayangi biola itu," Eve terdiam sebentar lalu bertanya,"Tapi… Kalau orang itu bangga dengan sensei bisa menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolah ini… Kenapa ia menyumbangnya ke sekolah? Kenapa bukan langsung kepada sensei yang menerima jabatan itu, seperti.. Hadiah langsung pada sensei dulu?" tanya Eve, masih dalam rengkuhan Ayanami.

"Itu karena… Ia tidak diijinkan untuk memberikannya padaku secara langsung…"

Teito, yang lagi-lagi berkeluyuran tidak jelas di sekolah menunggu Eve setelah latihan sorenya dengan Shizuka, kebetulan berjalan di dekat ruang tempat Eve dan Ayanami berada. Dan lagi-lagi, ia tidak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan kakaknya.

"Kenapa beliau tidak diijinkan memberikan kepada anda secara langsung, sensei?"

"Karena… "

"Aku adalah anak haram yang tidak diinginkan oleh ayahbeliau… Kakekku sendiri..."

Teito langsung membelakkan matanya, ia tau siapa yang memberikan biola itu pada sekolah. Dan orang itu adalah…

'Tidak mungkin!' batin Teito dalam hati, 'Tidak mungkin!' Teito langsung berlari keluar sekolah dan kebetulan bertemu Frau, Teito dengan seenaknya ikut naik ke motor Frau dan minta diantarkan kerumah lantaran suatu urusan penting yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Ditengah perjalanan, ia meng email Eve agar kakaknya tidak khawatir ia sudah pulang duluan dengan Frau. Setelah itu, ia meng email Ilyusha untuk menyuruhnya pergi ke rumah Teito sekarang juga.

Ilyusha yang kala itu sedang di jalan pulang bersama Xing-Lu hanya mengkerutkan keningnya heran begitu Xing-Lu membacakan e-mail masuk di hpnya. Maklum saat itu Ilyusha sedang menyetir dan tidak bisa membaca e-mail.

'Apa lagi yang diinginkan anak itu dariku..' Ilyusha membatin sebari tetap focus pada jalanan di depannya.

Teito yang sedang di bonceng Frau saat itu melamunkan ucapan Ayanami yang ia curi dengar tadi.

'Apa benar yang waktu itu dikatakan Ilyusha-nii? Ah sudahlah! Nanti juga aku akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Yang penting Ilyusha-nii nanti datang ke rumahku dan akan kuajak dia ke tempat itu untuk menguak fakta ini, karena… Sepertinya aku sudah mendapat_ hints-_nya…'

'Karena… Orang yang menyumbangkan biola Stradivarius untuk 07-Ghost Academy adalah….'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nahlooo! Siapa yang nyumbangin biolanya hayo~~~**

**Sepertinya di chapter ini hintsnya mulai keluar semua yaa~~~**

**Di chapter depan misteri semuanya bakal terkuak muahahaha!**

**Gimana moment AyanamixEve nya?:3 sudah unyu kah? *ditabok readers***

**Ouka jarang banget dapet bagian, karena mereka gak ada hubungannya~ *ditendang HakuOuka***

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya~ Ini bocorannya cyin~(?)**

"_**Ilyusha-nii aku mau bertanya sesuatu, tolong jawab jujur,"**_

"_**Sial.. Tidak ada buku yang memuat tentang itu.. Ini hanya sekilas,"**_

"_**Sepertinya memang kita harus mencaritahu dengan bertanya langsung"**_

"_**Kenapa kau tega membuangku seperti ini? Padahal aku adalah darah dagingmu sendiri,"**_

"_**Ayah… Kenapa biola Stradivarius ayah sumbangkan untuk sekolah itu? Padahal kita sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah itu?"**_


	11. Chapter 12: Rahasia Kelam Keluarga Raggs

**Aku kembali membawakan cerita nista yang gaktau kapan tamatnya ini~ #jderr**

**Langsung saja ya **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Some Stories at 07 Ghost Academy**

**Disclamer : Amemiya Yuki & Ichino Yukihara's**

**Warning:ada OC (Namikaze Shizuka is mine:p) OOC, gaje, shounen-ai, and (maybe) typos, bahasa non baku (nggak,gak,udah,dll)**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_**Chapter sebelumnya:**_

_Teito yang sedang di bonceng Frau saat itu melamunkan ucapan Ayanami yang ia curi dengar tadi._

'_Apa benar yang waktu itu dikatakan Ilyusha-nii? Ah sudahlah! Nanti juga aku akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Yang penting Ilyusha-nii nanti datang ke rumahku dan akan kuajak dia ke tempat itu untuk menguak fakta ini, karena… Sepertinya aku sudah mendapat hints-nya…'_

'_Karena… Orang yang menyumbangkan biola Stradivarius untuk 07-Ghost Academy adalah….'_

_._

**Chapter 11: The Unknown Past.**

**.**

Ilyusha tiba di rumah Teito dengan agak sedikit gusar. Ia langsung menuju kamar Teito begitu para_ maid_ memberitahunya bahwa _Ouji-sama_ sedang berada di kamar. Di kamar Teito, terlihat sang pemilik kamar gelisah. Tapi kegelisahan itu berakhir ketika ia menangkap siluet Ilyusha memasuki kamarnya.

"Ilyusha_-nii!"_ Teito menghampiri Ilyusha dan langsung menyeret Ilyusha untuk duduk di kasurnya. Yang ditarik diam saja, Ilyusha pun melemparkan pandangan 'ada apa?' pada Teito. "Nee, Ilyusha-_nii _aku mau bertanya sesuatu. Tolong jawab yang jujur."

Ilyusha mengangguk ragu-ragu mendengar nada serius dari Teito.

"Apa… Ayanami-_sensei_ mempunyai hubungan dengan keluarga Raggs?" Ilyusha diam saja, ia menghindari tatapan Teito. Enggan menjawab.

"Jawab, _onii-sama."_ Ilyusha melirik Teito dari ekor matanya. Ia pun pasrah. Memang, cepat atau lambat Teito pasti akan menanyakan pertanyaan ini padanya, karena Teito sudah mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan Xing-Lu.

"Kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Xing-Lu ya? Wah ternyata adikku ini berbakat menjadi mata-mata," perkataan Ilyusha sukses membuat Teito memerah gelagapan. Tapi ia segera menguasai dirinya. "Ih! Memang sih aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Tapi aku juga dapat _hints _lain ya, makanya aku berani bertanya ke Ilyusha_-nii_."

Ilyusha kaget. "_Hints_ lain? Maksudmu apa…. Teito?" Teito tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena membuat kakaknya skak mat, tidak bisa menghindar lagi dari pertanyaannya. "Rahasia! Ilyusha-_nii_ harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu baru akan kukasih tau." Sekali lagi, Ilyusha pasrah.

"Ya. Kata ayahku ia memiliki suatu hubungan dengan keluarga Raggs. Aku dengar dia itu anak yang dibuang karena merupakan anak haram. Entahlah benar atau tidak. Tapi ayahku membuat keputusan gegabah padahal belum tentu ia itu anak yang dibuang kan, Teito-kun?" Teito menaikkan alisnya, ternyata cocok dengan apa yang ia curi dengar dari Ayanami sendiri. Ia pun bercerita pada Ilyusha tentang apa yang ia curi dengar dari Ayanami. Ilyusha tersentak mendengarnya. Ilyusha tau, siapa yang memberikan biola itu ke 07 Ghost Academy.

"Teito/Ilyusha-_nii_… Kurasa sekarang kita harus menyelinap ke perpustakaan bawah tanah yang ada dirumah ini." Kata mereka berdua berbarengan, dan langsung lari menuju tempat itu.

Setibanya mereka di perpustakaan. Ilyusha langsung menaiki tangga untuk meraih deretan rak paling atas. Ia turun dengan membawa beberapa perkamen tua yang kertasnya sudah agak rapuh. Untungnya, tulisan di perkamen itu masih bisa di baca oleh Ilyusha. Teito mengernyit keheranan lalu menoleh kearah Ilyusha begitu melihat tulisan di perkamen itu.

"Ilyusha-_nii_ bisa bahasa Raggs?" Ilyusha mengangguk singkat lalu membaca salah satu perkamen itu.

"Masa kekaisaran Raggs yang terakhir dipimpin oleh kakek kita, sebelum akhirnya beliau berdamai dengan Barsburg dan menggabungkan daerah kekuasan mereka menjadi satu negara. Negara yang kita tempat sekarang. Raja Raggs dan permaisurinya dikaruniai dua orang anak. Weldeschtein Krom Raggs dan Fea Kreuz Raggs. Raja Raggs juga memiliki seorang saudara laki-laki. Tapi ia tidak naik tahta karena tahta sudah diserahkan pada kakek kita. Dan saudara dari raja itu dikaruniai oleh satu anak perempuan yang nantinya menikah dengan keluarga Krat, yaitu ibuku. Weldeschtein Krom Raggs dan Fea Kreuz Raggs tumbuh di kalangan masyarakat biasa karena kekaisaran sudah dibubarkan. Tapi, suatu hari. Dikabarkan bahwa salah satu keturunan Raggs, kakek-kakek kita memiliki selir secara diam-diam. Ibunda mereka sangat marah. Tapi, anak dari selir itu dikabarkan meninggal saat proses persalinan."

Teito dan Ilyusha saling berpandangan. Isi perkamen ini terlalu berbelit-belit, jadi mereka kurang begitu mengerti isinya. Mereka pun membuka perkamen lain. Isinya sama saja, bahkan ada yang memakai bahasa asing yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"Ayah ibuku memang punya selir. Tapi itu karena perjodohan konyol yang diatur oleh buyut kita. Dan selir itu tidak punya anak." Gumam Ilyusha.

"Berarti kakek punya selir dong? Tapi… Kenapa kakek punya selir? Dan… Anak selir itu sudah meninggal… Kan?" Teito ragu, di masa itu baik ia maupun Ilyusha belum lahir dan sepertinya orang tua Ilyusha juga tutup mulut jika ditanya lebih dalam tentang ini.

"Atau… Ia direkayasakan meninggal…" Ilyusha meneliti isi perkamen itu sekali lagi. "Disini disebutkan kalau buyut perempuan kita sangat marah pada kakek. Tapi anehnya anak dari selir kakek langsung meninggal. Kalau meninggal kenapa buyut kita harus marah besar pada kakek?" Teito mencerna perkataan Ilyusha. Ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan kakaknya jika dipikir lagi menggunakan logika.

"Sepertinya… Paman Kromlah yang harus kita tanyakan soal ini…"

Weldeschtein Krom Raggs saat itu sedang berada di ruang kerjanya, berkutat dengan setumpuk berkas yang rasanya tidak ada habisnya. Krom memijat pelipisnya pelan karena sudah seharian ini ia tidak beranjak dari tempat itu. Tiba tiba, terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu, membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Masuk."

Teito dan Ilyusha langsung membuka pintu begitu Krom mengijinkan mereka. Krom keheranan, tumben-tumbennya Ilyusha juga ikut kesini, dengan air muka yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Ada apa Teito, Ilyusha? Tumben kalian kesini. Dan ini sudah malam Ilyusha sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum orang tuamu menghawatirkanmu." , "Ah.. Tidak apa-apa paman, aku sudah meminta ijin pada ayah dan ibu. Mereka malah mengusulkan kalau terlalu malam aku bisa menginap disini." Krom mengangguk mengerti. Hey, dia tidak mau dituduh menculik keponakan sendiri jika Ilyusha diam di rumahnya tanpa penjelasan dulu ke orang tuanya.

"Ayah, Teito ingin bertanya sesuatu. Boleh kan?" Krom menaikan alisnya penasaran, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Saudara ayah ada berapa?" Hah? Apa yang konslet dengan anak ini, jelas-jelas pamannya hanya satu, Fea Kreuz Raggs. Berarti saudaraku hanya satu dong. Mungkin inilah yang ada dibenak Krom saat ini. Pertanyaan _absurd _dari sang putra yang harusnya menjadi pertanyaan retoris karena Teito sudah tau jawabannya.

"Hanya satu. Kenapa?" Teito menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Bingung mencari alasan yang tepat kenapa ia menanyakan pertanyaan _absurd _seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Ilyusha nyeletuk secara blak-blakan,

"Kalau saudara tiri ada?"

Krom diam sejenak. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab pertanyaan ini atau tidak. Selama kurang lebih dua decade tidak pernah ada yang bertanya seperti ini padanya. Haruskah ia menjawab? Padahal, menurut perhitungannya dan Kreuz, pertanyaan ataupun kata-kata 'saudara tiri' tidak terjangkau oleh anak-anaknya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Ilyusha, Teito?" Krom akhirnya mencoba untuk membalik pertanyaan kepada si penanya, tapi sayangnya otak Ilyusha terlalu cerdik untuk dikelabui seperti itu.

"Paman tidak usah membalik pertanyaan seperti itu, tidak penting aku dan Teito tau darimana." , "Jika ayah menceritakan kebenaran pada kami, kami akan memberitahu kenapa dan bagaimana kami bisa mengetahuinya. Walau hanya sekilas."

Krom akhirnya menyerah. 'Remaja jaman sekarang keras kepala ya,' pikirnya lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Ilyusha dan Teito.

"Ini mungkin akan memakan waktu lama. Jadi, ayo kita duduk di sofa agar tidak kram."

Krom memutar balik ingatannya ketika ia masih berumur lima belas tahun. Disaat ia hanya memiliki satu saudara kandung, satu ayah, dan satu ibu.

_-flashback-_

_Krom dan Kreuz telah memasuki jenjang pendidikan baru. Sekolah Menengah Atas dan Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Peperangan antara Raggs dan Barsburg sudah berakhir dan kedua belah pihak memutuskan untuk berdamai, membentuk suatu daerah bersama dan membubarkan kerajaan. Walau mereka adalah keturunan kerajaan, mereka menjalani rutinitas sebagai murid SMA normal dengan baik, semua kegiatan mereka didukung oleh orang tua mereka. Krom berharap siklus kehidupannya akan terus seperti ini. _

_Tapi… Suatu hari dalam perjalanannya pulang sekolah, ia melihat sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya shock._

"_T-terima kasih.. T-tuan… B-bb-bagaimana cara saya berterima kasih?" suara seorang wanita tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Krom yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok. Lalu, suara seorang laki-laki yang sangat familiar terdengar menjawab pertanyaan wanita tersebut._

"_Ah.. Ini bukan apa-apa nyonya… Saya hanya kebetulan lewat sini dan melihat nyonya dalam bahaya… Tidak usah berterima kasih…" _

"_T-Tapi… Ah… Ayah saya berkata jika suatu saat ada orang yang menyelamatkan saya dari bahaya, jika perempuan akan saya jadikan saudara, jika laki-laki akan saya jadikan suami! A-Apakah tuan bersedia?" _

_Mata Krom membelak begitu mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Demi kejayaan Raggs di masa lalu, ayahnya itu sudah memiliki istri dan berkeluarga. Krom nyaris saja ingin berteriak di depan wanita itu bahwa pria itu adalah ayahnya tapi, jawaban sang ayah membuatnya mengurungkan niat dan melanjutkan aksi mengupingnya._

"_Ah.. Maaf nyonya tapi saya sudah memiliki seorang istri dan berkeluarga. Akan menyakitkan hati keluarga saya jika saya menikahi nyonya lagi…" Sang wanita terhenyak mendengar pengakuan dari ayah Krom. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah lancang meminta seseorang yang sudah berkeluarga untuk menikahinya. _

_Tapi… Kemudian ia ingat perkataan ayahnya. Bahwa ia tidak boleh melanggar janji yang dibuat sendiri. Jika tidak, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada keluarganya._

_Wanita itu langsung terisak dan berulang-ulang berkata maaf pada ayah Krom. Ia akhirnya mengakui kenapa ia ingin ayah Krom menikahinya. Karena sumpah yang sudah ia buat. _

_Setelah beberapa waktu, Sang Raja Raggs pun akhirnya iba dan berjanji akan memberikan jawaban keesokan harinya. Melihat sang ayah akan pergi, Krom langsung melesat pergi dari tempat itu agar tidak diketahui oleh sang ayah bahwa ia menguping._

_Malam harinya ketika Krom sedang belajar dan ingin mengambil air untuk minum, ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua orang tuanya ketika melewati pintu kamar mereka yang kebetulan tidak tertutup rapat._

"_Aku harus bagaimana? Kalau boleh jujur aku kasihan dengannya tapi kan aku sudah punya kalian…"_

_Ah. Itu suara sang ayah, mungkin mereka sedang mendiskusikan soal tadi. Krom menjadi sedikit tertarik dan ia terduduk di dinding sebelah pintu. _

"_Hm… Menurutku tidak apa-apa. Santai saja denganku. Kau itu raja, tidak aneh menurutku jika kau memiliki selir. Yah, anggaplah wanita itu selirmu. Asalkan kau bisa membagi rasa kasih sayangmu secara seimbang menurutku tidak masalah. Lagipula ia sedang kesusahan, sudah tugas seorang 'raja' untuk membantu rakyatnya yang kesusahan." Suara ibu Krom terdengar jenaka menanggapi perkataan ayah Krom. Kemudian terdengar desahan kebingungan dari sang raja. _

"_Kau memang tidak mempermasalahkannya. Bagaimana dengan Mama?" suara ayah terdengar parau. Sang ibu pun bungkam. Krom membelakan matanya. _

_Bagaimana ia bisa lupa. Neneknya adalah wanita –permaisuri yang dikenal sangat keras dan tegas. Apakah beliau bisa menerima fakta bahwa anaknya memiliki selir? Krom meneguk ludah sendiri membayangkan reaksi sang nenek. _

"_Itu… Lebih baik kau sembunyikan hal ini sebisa mungkin darinya. Kita harus memberitahu anak-anak tentang ini. Kita berempat harus bekerja sama menyembunyikan hal ini dari beliau, mumpung kita tinggal terpisah." Akhirnya ibu Krom menyuarakan pendapatnya dan disetujui langsung oleh suaminya._

_-flashback off-_

Teito dan Ilyusha terperangah mendengar cerita Krom.

"Ayah dulu sekolah dimana?" tanya Teito. "07-Ghost Academy sama sepertimu sayang."

"Hah? Bukannya paman bukan pemusik?" tanya Ilyusha heran.

"Dulu 07-Ghost Academy terbagi jadi dua. Jurusan umum dan jurusan musik. Tapi sejak Kreuz mengajar menjadi khusus musik. Mungkin tenaga pengajar kurang. Di jamanku saja semua sudah tua tua yang mengajar jurusan umum." Teito dan Ilyusha ber'oh' ria.

"Lalu.. Ayah beneran bekerja sama dengan kakek dan nenek untuk menyembunyikan hal ini?" tanya Teito penasaran. Krom menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Iya, setelah mereka selesai berbicara, ayah lupa bahwa status ayah saat itu sebagai penguping. Kemudian ibu keluar dan ketika melihat ayah, ia berkata kau akan punya adik baru, Krom." Krom tertawa mengingat saat ia tertangkap basah menguping oleh sang bunda.

"Keesokan harinya, sebelum berangkat sekolah aku dan Kreuz dipanggil ayah ibu, disuruh merahasiakan hal ini. Siangnya, kami disuruh ikut ayah ke tempat wanita yang kemarin ditolong oleh beliau. Kurang lebih seminggu kemudian, pernikahan kecil yang benar-benar dirahasiakan dan hanya dihadiri kami berempat dan keluarga inti si wanita dilangsungkan. Semua berjalan benar-benar lancar. Nenek tidak curiga sama sekali, bahkan sampai Satsuki-san,'selir' ayah mengandung adik kami nenek tidak mengetahuinya. Ayah dan ibu benar-benar bersyukur soal itu."

Benar-benar tidak disangka, ada cerita kelam seperti itu…

Ilyusha kemudian bertanya, "Kalau memang benar-benar mulus, kenapa sekarang kami tidak pernah bertemu dengan saudara tiri paman itu?"

"Haha, Ilyusha benar-benar tidak sabaran ya… Sekarang paman akan melanjutkan cerita paman…" Krom tersenyum miris sebelum mulai bercerita…

_-flashback on-_

_Sudah setahun berlalu semenjak pernikahan rahasia itu dilangsungkan. Usia kandungan Satsuki sekarang sudah mencapai delapan bulan lebih dan tinggal menghitung hari untuk melakukan persalinan. Krom dan Kreuz sedang bersama sang bunda berjalan kaki di sebuah kota kecil tempat Satsuki tinggal. Kota itu cukup jauh dari kediaman mereka sehingga mereka harus menaiki kereta dan berjalan kaki selama setengah jam untuk sampai disana. _

"_Ne.. Ne.. Okaa-sama, adik barunya akan lahir sebentar lagi ya.." Kreuz menggandeng tangan sang bunda sambil tersenyum riang, sepertinya remaja berambut perak itu tidak sabar untuk menanti kelahiran sang adik. _

"_Iya Kreuz, tapi nanti kau tidak boleh terlalu sering kesini ya, nanti nenek curiga. Bisa-bisa adik baru Kreuz nanti hilang…" sang bunda mengelus helaian perak itu dengan lembut sebari menyunggingkan senyum. Kreuz mengangguk tanda mengerti akan perkataan ibunya. _

"_Ah.. Kita sudah sampai, Okaa-sama." Krom memecahkan suasana harmonis antara ibu dan anak untuk menyadarkan mereka bahwa tujuan mereka sudah di depan mata. Krom mengetuk pintu, kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang hamil tua menyambutnya._

"_Ah! Krom-sama! Kreuz-sama! Mikuni-sama!" Satsuki menyambut mereka dengan memberikan pelukan sangat satu per satu. Ibunda Krom, Mikuni menyarankan untuk segera masuk ke dalam karena udara luar takutnya mempengaruhi kesehatan Satsuki. _

_Saat berada di dalam, mereka bertiga melepaskan mantel yang sedari tadi digunakan. Sekarang mereka bertiga hanya menggunakan pakaian kasual. Krom dan Kreuz menggunakan kaos berlengan panjang dan kerah V-neck dipadu dengan celana panjang dan sepatu. Sementara Mikuni menggunakan dress berwarna putih tanpa lengan. _

"_Bagaimana kondisimu, Satsuki? Ah maaf kami hanya datang kesini bertiga, beliau sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kami membawakanmu susu agar kandunganmu tidak kekurangan gizi." Mikuni mengelus perut wanita yang sudah membesar itu. Wanita berambut perak dan beriris violet yang dielus perutnya hanya tertawa pelan dan menggumamkan "tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." _

"_Ano.. Okaa-sama, Satsuki-san. Akan Kreuz buatkan teh ya." Kreuz meminta izin kepada Satsuki untuk menggunakan dapur. Kedua wanita itu kemudian berbincang-bincang dengan hangat, melupakan Krom yang masih duduk manis disamping Okaa-sama tercinta sebari menunggu teh datang._

_Tiba-tiba, Satsuki mengeluh kesakitan. Sepertinya anak yang dikandungnya harus dilahirkan saat itu juga. Krom dan Kreuz terkejut saat ibu tiri mereka mengeluh kesakitan. Kemudian Mikuni yang sebelum menikah sempat bekerja sebagai bidan otomatis ia mengetahui cara untuk membantu orang bersalin membopongnya ke kamar dan memerintahkan mereka berdua untuk mengambil air hangat. Setelah itu, Krom dan Kreuz terdiam di luar kamar. Tidak berani melihat ke dalam karena jerit kesakitan Satsuki terdengar sangat pilu, membuat bulu kuduk Krom dan Kreuz berdiri._

_Tiga jam berlalu, kemudian Mikuni keluar dari kamar dengan wajah penuh kelegaan. Krom dan Kreuz yang duduk di sofa langsung terlonjak dan bertanya macam-macam pada ibunya. Mikuni hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk._

_Di kamar itu, terdapat pemandangan 'ibu' mereka, sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil berambut perak. Kreuz langsung berteriak kegirangan dan berlari menghampiri adik barunya. Mikuni langsung memperingatinya untuk tidak terlalu ribut, karena Satsuki dan bayi itu butuh istirahat. _

"_Krom-sama, kau ingin menamai adik barumu ini siapa?" Satsuki bertanya dengan lembut kepada Krom sementara Kreuz sedang mencole-colek pipi bayi yang ia gendong saat ini. Mikuni terbelak kaget begitu mendengar pertanyaan ini. "Apakah tidak lebih baik kau saja yang menamainya, Satsuki?" _

_Dijawab dengan gelengan kepala wanita paruh baya itu._

"_Tidak… Aku ingin, saudara anak ini yang menamainya. Walau bukan saudara kandung sih, hanya terikat ikatan dari ayah…" Mikuni tersenyum sambil menghampiri Krom. Ia kemudian menepuk pundak Krom._

"_Ayo Krom, tentukan nama untuk adik barumu. Nanti jaga adikmu ini seperti kau menjaga Kreuz selama ini ya." Kata Mikuni lembut. Krom terdiam sejenak, memikirkan nama yang bagus untuk adik kecilnya yang baru lahir. Kemudian ia berkata dengan ragu-ragu._

"_Uhm… Bagaimana kalau Krowell? Maaf hanya nama itu yang terlintas di kepalaku…" _

_Kedua wanita paruh baya yang ada di ruangan itu menatap satu sama lain, kemudian mereka berdua setuju bahwa Krowell adalah nama yang bagus untuk bayi ini. Krowell Raggs. _

_-flashback off-_

"KROWELL?!" Ilyusha berteriak kaget. Teito dan Krom memandang Ilyusha keheranan. "Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Krom kebingungan.

"I.. Itu.. Kan…. Nama Ayanami-sensei!" Ilyusha masih berteriak dengan wajah horror begitu mendengar nama adik Krom. "Teito! Ternyata perkiraanmu memang tidak salah!"

Teito terdiam sejenak, beberapa detik kemudian ia baru menyadari perkataan Ilyusha.

"AAHH! Iya benar itu!" keduanya langsung menatap Krom dengan tampang horror. "Ayah/Paman… Lanjutkan ceritanya cepat!" seru mereka berdua dengan wajah mengerikan membuat Krom _sweatdrop._

"Ahaha.. Iya iya akan dilanjutkan kok…"

_-flashback on-_

_Setelah sang raja mengetahui kelahiran putra ketiganya, ia menjadi sangat senang dan frekuensinya berkunjung ke rumah Satsuki untuk melihat sang buah hati menjadi lebih banyak. Kadang, Mikuni sampai harus memperingatkan suaminya agar tidak terlalu mencolok sehingga sang bunda yang terkenal keras kepala tidak mengetahui kehidupan lain sang anak. _

_Setahun berlalu, kini Krowell telah tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki menggemaskan dengan pipi chubby dan surai silver yang terurai berantakan. Krowell memang lebih mendominan kepada sang ayah sehingga jika Krom, Kreuz, dan Krowell dijejerkan bertiga, tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa mereka adalah saudara tiri._

_Hari ini, mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun Krom yang pertama di rumah Satsuki. Mereka berempat berangkat menuju rumah Satsuki menggunakan mobil yang dikendarai oleh supir pribadi keluaga Raggs. Mereka pergi kesana dengan alibi 'Pergi ke rumah kenalan.' _

_Satu jam kemudian, mereka tiba di rumah itu. Dari luar sudah terdengar suara jenaka dari Krowell dan suara tawa Satsuki. Krom dan keluarganya masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian ia disambut oleh tawa Krowell sebari bocah itu memegang kedua kaki Krom dengan erat, seakan minta digendong. Krom kemudian tertawa lalu menggendong adik kecilnya, tidak lama kemudian pesta kecil-kecilan itu dimulai dan semua bergembira. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa aka nada 'badai' yang sebentar lagi akan menghantam…_

_**Kediaman Raggs**_

_Sang permaisuri saat itu sedang ingin berkunjung secara tiba-tiba ke rumah anak tertuanya, ia sangat rindu dengan bocah kecilnya yang sudah menjadi dewasa dan cucu-cucu kesayanganya, Krom dan Kreuz. Beliau kemudian menuju rumah itu. Tapi sayangnya, keempat orang yang ingin ia temui sedang tidak ada di rumah. Sang supir yang baru saja kembali dari tempat Krom langsung dijejali pertanyaan kemana tuan besarnya pergi._

_Sayangnya, sang supir yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa itu mengatakan "mereka sedang pergi ke tempat seorang kenalan, sepertinya mereka akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk seorang anak kecil." _

_Anak kecil? Wanita yang mulai berumur itu sedikit curiga. Yah, memang belakangan ini ia memiliki firasat tidak enak terhadap kelakuan anaknya, ditambah lagi ada beberapa pelayan yang memulai gosip adanya selir dari anaknya itu. Lalu ia meminta sang supir untuk mengantarnya kembali ke tempat Krom beserta 'keluarga kecil'nya berada. _

_Sekarang adalah saat memotong kue. Krowell yang saat itu masih berumur satu tahun tentunya belum bisa menggunakan pisau. Satsuki memotongkan kue itu dan menyerahkan kepada Krowell._

"_Potongan pertama mau Krowell berikan ke siapa?" tanya Satsuki. "Tou… chan…" jawab Krowell dengan suara imut dan terbata-bata menyuarakan panggilan untuk sang ayah._

"_Ayo, tunjukan kemampuan Krowell kepada tou-chan selagi memberi kue." Satsuki mendorong punggung Krowell pelan mengisyaratkan bocah itu untuk berjalan menuju sang ayah. Mikuni yang melihat itu langsung mengisyaratkan suaminya untuk berjongkok dan menangkap Krowell yang sedikit lagi mencapai tempatnya._

"_Kue… Tou-chan… Klowell…" Krowell kecil menyerahkan kue itu dengan malu-malu kepada sang ayah. Ah, betapa manisnya penampilan Krowell dengan celana pendek dan kemeja khas anak-anak dipadu dengan sepatu lucu dan kaos kaki bermotif._

_Pria itu langsung menerima kue tersebut dengan senang hati kemudian mengangkat Krowell sambil menciumi pipinya,_

"_Selamat ulang tahun yang pertama, Krowell Raggs…" ucapnya lalu tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Krowell sehabis ia ciumi pipinya. _

_Sayangnya masa yang indah itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa detik saat ia mengucapkan itu, pintu didobrak dengan kasar mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di dalamnya._

_Krom, Kreuz, Mikuni dan sang raja langsung panic dan berkeringat dingin begitu melihat sesosok wanita menatap mereka dengan tatapan garang._

"_Okaa-sama../Nenek…"_

_Sang raja menurunkan Krowell yang masih bergelayutan di lehernya secara perlahan. Kreuz kemudian mengambil Krowell secara cepat dan mengajaknya bermain di taman belakang. Sementara itu, Krom yang terjebak dengan orang-orang dewasa ini menjadi saksi dari kemarahan sang nenek._

"_APA YANG KAU PERBUAT SELAMA INI?! KENAPA KAU BISA MEMILIKI SELIR LAGI?! APAKAH MIKUNI TIDAK CUKUP UNTUKMU?! KAU TAU KAN BAHWA IBU TIDAK MENGINGINKAN KAU MEMILIKI SELIR SEPERTI SAUDARAMU!" raungan sang nenek terdengar keras di ruangan kecil itu. Satsuki yang berada di belakang bersama Krom mau tidak mau merasa ketakutan. Sementara kedua orang tua kandung Krom sedang berhadapan dengan sang permaisuri. _

"_Okaa-sama.. Dengarkan dulu.. Ini…" Mikuni mencoba untuk menenangkan sang permaisuri, tapi apa daya. Ia malah ditampar dengan keras oleh sang permaisuri hingga terjatuh._

"_KAU! AKU MENITIPKAN ANAKKU UNTUK KAU JADIKAN PENDAMPING HIDUP DAN KAU MALAH MENDUKUNGNYA MELAKUKAN PERSELINGKUHAN?! KAU MENANTU TIDAK BISA DIHARAPKAN!" _

"_!" Raut wajah Mikuni benar-benar terluka dikatai seperti itu, perlahan, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ayah Krom yang melihat sang istri dengan keadaan seperti itu mau tidak mau merasa kesal dengan sang bunda._

"_Okaa-sama! Jangan seperti itu kepada Mikuni! Aku melakukan hal ini untuk menyelamatkan wanita itu dari perdagangan manusia!" _

_Oh. Sekarang Krom terperangah dengan perkataan ayahnya. Jadi ayahnya berbohong demi menyelamatkan Satsuki dan Krowell. Tapi sayang, sang nenek sepertinya sudah benar-benar marah sehingga tidak menerima alasan apapun._

"_MANA SELIRMU DAN ANAKNYA?! MEREKA HARUS PERGI DARI TANAH INI SEGERA! IBU TIDAK MAU TAU ALASAN APAPUN YANG KAU KATAKAN SEHINGGA BISA BERAKHIR MENIKAHINYA-." Ayah Krom baru saja akan membantah, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena perkataan sang ibu._

"—_Jika tidak, dengan sangat terpaksa mereka akan dieksekusi."_

"_!" Krom benar-benar terkejut dengan keputusan yang dibuat neneknya, tidak ia sangka neneknya bisa sekejam ini. Baru saja Krom ingin melakukan pembelaan, Satsuki sudah menerjang dan berlutut di depan wanita itu. _

"_Tolong… Bunuh saja saya.. Saya memang hina tapi tolong.. Jangan bunuh anak saya… Biarkan dia hidup…" Satsuki memohon sambil menangis di depan 'ibu mertua'nya. Mikuni dan Krom tersentak melihat pemandangan itu, sama sekali tidak terbayang oleh mereka bahwa Satsuki akan berlutut seperti ini. Satsuki kemudian menengadahkan wajahnya menatap sang 'ibu mertua' dengan tatapan memohon. _

_Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Sebuah tangan yang telah terangkat ke atas bersiap untuk menamparnya. Tangan itu sudah melayang nyaris mengenai wajahnya. Wanita beriris violet dan berambut silver itu memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah siap untuk ditampar, tapi tamparan itu tidak datang ke pipinya, melainkan tamparan itu mendarat di pipi yang lain. Suaranya cukup keras. Dipastikan pipi yang terkena tamparan itu akan memerah untuk beberapa hari kedepan._

_Satsuki membuka matanya perlahan, dan ia terkejut. _

_Krom telah berdiri di depannya sehingga pipi Krom lah yang terkena tamparan._

"_Krom-sama!" teriaknya tercekat. Mikuni langsung menyeret Satsuki menjauh dari Krom begitu ada kesempatan. _

_Perhatian sang nenek kemudian beralih ke cucu tertuanya, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs._

"_KROM! KENAPA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN INI DARI NENEK?! KAU BERSEKONGKOL DENGAN AYAH DAN IBUMU YANG HINA?! DASAR CUCU TIDAK BERGUNA!" maki sang nenek kepada Krom. Krom hanya diam sebari kadang meringis karena pipinya serasa berdenyut-denyut akibat tamparan keras tadi. Sang nenek kemudian memarahi Krom dengan kasar non-stop sampai Krom jengah dan tanpa ragu ia berteriak,_

"_KALAU NENEK MEMANG TIDAK MENGINGINKAN SATSUKI-SAN DAN KROWELL SILAHKAN CORET KELUARGAKU DARI SILSILAH KETURUNAN RAGGS! AKU SUDAH MENGANGGAP SATSUKI-SAN SAMA SEPERTI OKAA-SAMA DAN MENGANGGAP KROWELL SEBAGAI ADIK KECILKU! AKU MENYAYANGI MEREKA BERDUA!" _

_Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terhenyak mendengar perkataan Krom. Benar-benar tidak menyangka, Krom dengan kilat mata berbahaya telah nekat mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada neneknya sendiri. _

_Sang nenek kemudian terdiam sejenak. Perkataan Krom tadi sukses membuatnya bungkam. Kalau ia terus mengamuki mereka, mungkin mereka akan minta dicoret dari silsilah keluarga. Dan tidak mungkin ia akan mencoret nama mereka dari silsilah keluarga. _

_Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya sang nenek berkata, _

"_Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memindahkan mereka, mengeksekusi ataupun mengatakan ini pada sanak saudara lain termasuk kakekmu, Krom. Tapi dengan satu syarat-"_

_Sang raja sudah sedikit lega melihat ibunya yang mulai bisa mengontrol temperamennya, "Apa syaratnya Okaa-sama? Asalkan mereka berdua tidak dibunuh ataupun pergi dari sini,"_

_Sang nenek kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian melanjutkan perkataaannya._

"—_Mereka, ah tidak tepatnya anak hasil pernikahanmu dengan wanita ini tidak boleh menyandang nama Raggs. Kalian berdua tidak boleh menginjakan kaki ke kediaman keluarga Raggs ataupun mengadakan kontak lagi. Intinya, kalian bercerai dan bersikaplah tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Sudah banyak gosip beredar kamu punya selir. Ibu akan mengkamuflase dengan mengatakan bahwa selir dan anakmu meninggal sast persalinan. Jika tidak, ada kemungkinan wanita ini dan anakmu tidak akan disini lagi." _

_Krom, Mikuni, dan ayahnya terbelak kaget mendengar syarat itu. Gila. Tidak boleh bertemu satu sama lain? Itu gila._

_Mereka bertiga berencana akan membatah keputusan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mendahuluinya._

"_Baiklah. Syarat itu akan saya terima. Anak ini akan menyandang marga 'Ayanami'. Marga saya dan bukan marga Raggs. Maafkan saya sudah lancing. Tapi saya mohon, ijinkan kami bersama untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Hari ini saja. Saya ingin Krowell merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah dan saudara untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Satsuki berkata tegas kepada 'ibu mertua'nya. Tidak mau cekcok lebih lanjut dan dibantah oleh cucunya, wanita yang pernah menyandang gelar 'permaisuri Raggs' itu setuju dan pergi dari tempat itu segera. _

_Suasana di rumah Satsuki sekarang sudah tidak segawat tadi. Kreuz sudah mengajak Krowell kembali ke dalam dan Krowell bermain bersama dirinya Krom. _

_Tapi, suasana internal antara tiga orang dewasa yang ada di tempat itu masihlah kelam. _

"_Kau yakin.. Dengan keputusan ini, Satsuki?" Mikuni bertanya dengan ragu kepada Satsuki. _

"_Uhm, Iya Mikuni-sama. Saya sudah memutuskannya, tidak apa jika anak saya dibuang dari keluarga Raggs, asalkan ia tetap hidup dan bisa tumbuh besar." Kata Satsuki sambil menundukkan kepalanya, meremas ujung roknya untuk menahan air mata yang sudah menbendung._

_Mikuni yang melihat pemandangan itu merasa iba, ia kemudian memeluk Satsuki dan membiarkan Satsuki menangis dalam diam._

"_Seharusnya tadi kau membiarkan kami bernegosiasi lagi dengan Okaa-sama, tidak langsung mengambil keputusan gegabah seperti itu…" Mikuni berkata pelan kepada Satsuki sambil mengelus surai silvernya. Wanita yang berparas mirip Krom itu benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya jika ia berada di posisi Satsuki._

"_Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita nikmati hari ini dengan gembira. Karena mungkin peluang kita bertemu akan sangat sedikit. Tepatnya, kita hanya dapat bertemu secara tidak sengaja…" sela sang raja kepada kedua istrinya yang sedang bersedih. Mikuni menatap suaminya sebentar lalu menghadap Satsuki yang juga menatapnya. _

"_Benar katanya… Kita harus menikmati hari ini dengan gembira, hapus air matamu Satsuki!" Mikuni mencoba menghibur Satsuki lalu mengajaknya ke ruang tengah, dimana Krom, Krowell dan Kreuz berada._

"_Krowell, kesini sebentar." Mikuni menginstruksikan bocah batita itu ke arahnya. _

"_Ma… ma?" Ya, sejak kecil Satsuki mengajarkannya untuk memanggil Mikuni 'mama' dan dirinya 'kaa-chan'. Mikuni tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak surai silver anaknya yang paling kecil._

"_Ayo, lanjut membagikan kuenya. Mama potongkan kuenya lalu Krowell berikan kepada kaa-chan yaa…"_

"_Un!" _

_Perayaan ulang tahun Krowell kembali berlangsung seperti tadi –tepatnya semua berusaha untuk kembali ceria. Kreuz yang sudah diberitahu semuanya oleh sang kakak juga memahami suasana itu dan mencoba untuk ceria demi adik kecilnya._

_Tidak terasa hari sudah semakin malam. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Dan kelihatannya Krowell sudah mengantuk karena sejak siang tadi ia bercanda dengan Kreuz dan Krom tanpa henti. Mikuni sudah meminta kepada suaminya untuk segera pulang, karena hari semakin malam. Selain agar Krowell dan Satsuki dapat beristirahat, kedua putranya juga besok bersekolah agar mereka tidak kelelahan. Mereka berempat akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang pukul setengah Sembilan malam._

_Saat mereka akan pulang, Satsuki memeluk mereka berempat satu persatu untuk terakhir kalinya dengan mata berair. Kemudian, Krowell muncul dari belakang Satsuki. Kedua orang tua Krom kemudian langsung memeluk putra terkecil mereka dengan erat, seakan-akan tidak ingin melepasnya, Krowell yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa hanya tertawa ceria. Krom tersenyum miris, kemudian ia melihat Krowell berpaling ke arahnya. _

"_Klom.. nii-chan.. Kleus.. nii-chan.." gumam bocah berumur satu tahun itu sambil menggapai-gapaikan tangannya di udara. Kreuz langsung mengambil tubuh mungil Krowell dan mengangkatnya tinggi di udara._

"_Adik kecilku, selamat ulang tahun ya.. Semoga kau tumbuh jadi pemuda yang pintar, baik hati, dan tampan seperti kakakmu ini ahahaha." Kreuz tertawa sebari memain-mainkan tubuh Krowell di udara. Krom hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu._

"_Ne, Krom-nii tidak mau mengatakan apapun kepada Krowell?" _

_Ah. Krom terhenyak sedikit kemudian ia mendekati Krowell yang sedang berada di gendongan Kreuz._

_Kreuz baru saja akan menyerahkannya pada Krom, tapi ia menolak. Jadi sekarang Krowell tetap berada di gendongan Kreuz._

"_Krowell… Mungkin nanti kita akan jarang bertemu karena kami akan tumbuh dewasa dan semakin sibuk. Tapi ingatlah satu hal, walau apapun yang terjadi, Krowell tetaplah adik kecil Krom-nii yang nii-chan dan Kreuz nii sayangi. Tumbuhlah jadi pria yang bisa membanggakan Satsuki-san, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, dan kami. Selamat ulang tahun, otoutou-chan." Krom kemudian menyerahkan liontin berbentuk huruf K inggris kuno dan mengalungkannya pada leher mungil Krowell lalu mengecup pipi Krowell secara bergantian dan langsung membalikan badannya,_

"_Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, ayo pulang. Krom sudah mengantuk." Krom langsung membuka pintu dan berdiri di luar menunggu yang lain. Kreuz yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dan menyadari bahwa Krowell sudah tertidur di gendongannya. Ia lalu menyerahkan adiknya pada Satsuki dan pamit menyusul Krom._

_Sekarang hanya tersisa tiga orang dewasa dan satu batita di ruangan itu._

"_Ah, Maafkan kelakuan Krom yang seenaknya ya." Mikuni menyentuh liontin pemberian Krom yang ada di leher Krowell. "Tidak apa-apa, Mikuni-sama, setidaknya sekarang Krowell punya benda yang bisa mengingatkannya pada kakak-kakaknya yang mungkin tidak akan ia temui lagi," _

_Mikuni tersenyum miris._

"_Mungkin sekarang.. Di depan rumah sedang terjadi hujan…"_

_Benar._

'_hujan'._

_Krom yang Kreuz yang terisak dalam diam di depan rumahlah hujan yang dimaksud._

_Belasan tahun telah berlalu, Krom sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha dan Kreuz menjadi seorang guru di sekolah music ternama, 07-Ghost Academy. Suatu hari, sang ayah memanggil kedua putra beserta istrinya ke ruangan kerjanya untuk memberitahu mereka sebuah hal penting._

"_Hah?! Otou-sama akan membeli biola Stradivarius dan menyumbangkannya kepada 07-Ghost Academy? Untuk apa? Untuk merayakan Kreuz bisa menjadi guru di akademi ternama itu?" Krom terbelak kaget dan menjejali sang ayah yang duduk berhadapan dengannya dengan berbagai pertanyaan._

_Kedua orang tua Krom dan Kreuz hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Krom. Krom yang merasa dibodohi mengerutkan keningnya. "Ayolah! Apakah kalian berencana untuk membodohiku?" Krom menggerutu sambil menoleh kearah Kreuz yang duduk di sampingnya. Gerutuannya hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa lepas dari ketiga orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya saat ini._

_Kreuz kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah foto,_

"_Nii-chan, tebak siapa ini." Krom mengambil foto itu dari tangan Kreuz. Pertamanya ia kebingungan, untuk apa Kreuz memberinya foto orang asing. Ia menatap kearah Kreuz dengan tatapan minta penjelasan. Kreuz hanya mengulum senyum dan mengisyaratkan untuk tetap mengamati foto itu. _

_Foto seorang murid bersurai silve, dan bermata violet sedang berpidato di podium. _

_Tunggu… _

_Krom melihat sesuatu yang familiar di liontin dengan huruf K inggris kuno sebagai bandulnya._

_._

"_Ah! Ini kan!" Krom berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk foto itu. Kreuz dan Mikuni kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi Krom._

"_Krom. Ayanami Krowell kecil kita sudah beranjak dewasa. Ayah dengar ia menjadi seorang murid yang berbakat dan berhasil lolos seleksi untuk menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Ayah benar-benar bangga dengan putra bungsu ayah itu. Tapi sayangnya kita tidak bisa memberinya hadiah secara langsung, maka dari itu ayah berencana memberinya hadiah dengan perantara 'penyumbangan boila Stradivarius' kepada akademi itu." Ayah Krom menjelaskan situasi dengan pancaran mata bahagia. Terlihat sekali ia sangat bangga dengan Krowell. Krowell benar-benar tumbuh menjadi pria tampan, cerdas, dan membanggakan mereka semua. _

_Krom kemudian tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, mari kita sumbangkan biola itu untuk adik kesayangan kita, Krowell Raggs." _

_-flashback off-_

Teito dan Ilyusha takjub mendengar cerita Krom. Benar-benar menghanyutkan mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka mengetahui kebenaran dibalik semua misteri ini.

"Memang kenapa, tumben kalian menanyakan hal ini.." Krom bertanya kepada kedua remaja yang sedang melongo di depannya.

"A-Ah! Tidak. Hanya saja Ayanami-sensei sekarang menjadi guru di sekolah kami. Tepatnya Pembina OSIS dan tadi Teito sempat mendengarnya menggumam di ruangan yang mirip museum sekolah kalau yang memberi boila Stradivarius untuk sekolah itu merupakan orang yang berharga baginya." Teito berkata jujur kepada Krom. Krom sedikit terkesima dengan informasi baru yang ia dapatkan dari Teito.

"Sou~ Benarkah? Hmm.. Darimana dia tau ya kalau Otou-sama yang menyumbangkan biola itu untuknya? Dan.. Dia sekarang berada di sekolah yang sama dengan kalian dan Kreuz mengajar?" Teito dan Ilyusha mengangguk.

Krom kembali mengulum senyum dan menggumam,

"_ternyata ikatan persaudaraan memang tidak bisa dilepas begitu saja.. Ototou…"_

"HIEE?! Teito meninggalkanku?! Kejamnya!" Eve baru membaca _email _dari Teito dan sekarang hari sudah mulai gelap. Mana berani ia berjalan sendiri gelap-gelap begini. Adik kampret. Eve sekarang ngedumel sendiri tidak jelas saat sampai di parkiran. Niatnya ia ingin minta tumpangan pada teman-temannya. Tapi sepertinya sudah banyak yang meninggalkan sekolah, hanya tersisa beberapa mobil dan sepeda gayung disana.

Eve menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian ia berinisiatif. Ia tau mungkin kurang sopan, tapi daripada ia diculik malam-malam bagaimana? Eve langsung berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Beruntung baginya, karena orang yang dicari sudah berada di depan mata.

"Ah! Ayanami-sensei!" Ayanami keheranan melihat anak didiknya yang sedaritadi mengatakan akan pulang tapi ternyata masih keluyuran di sekolah hingga malam begini.

"Hm? Kenapa Eve?"

Muncul serabutan merah di wajah Eve. Jujur saja ia malu untuk melakukan hal ini.

"Err… Ano…" Eve meremas roknya pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hm?" Ayanami makin keheranan dengan tingkah Eve, seperti akan menyatakan cinta saja.

"Ayanami.. Sensei…"

"A-ano…"

"Cepatlah Eve, kalau tidak akan saya tinggal pulang."

"HIE?! Tungg-tunggu sensei! Tolong antarkan Eve pulang! Eh!" Eve menutup mulutnya spontan, tidak menyangka ia berani sekali meminta begitu kepada guru. Ayanami membelakkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya,

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama adikmu?" Eve kembali cemberut begitu mendengar pertanyaan Ayanami.

"Uhk, Teito meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku sedang tidak bawa mobil dan takut untuk pulang sendiri malam begini. Nanti kalau diculik bagaimana?" Eve memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Ayanami menahan tawa.

"Hmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu akan saya antar kamu pulang. Beritahu saja alamatnya. Ayo, kita ke mobil sekarang."

Eve bersorak dalam hati karena ia sekarang merasa aman tidak pulang sendirian, terlebih ia tidak perlu berjalan kaki sehingga bebannya berkurang. Ia kemudian menyusul Ayanami ke parkiran dan masuk ke kursi sebelah pengemudi di mobil. Eve merasa tidak sopan jika ia duduk di belakang sementara Ayanami di depan. Memangnya Ayanami itu supirnya?

Dalam perjalanan, tidak ada satupun yang membuka percakapan setelah Eve menerangkan denah dari sekolah ke rumahnya. Lima belas menit kemudian, mobil silver milik Ayanami tiba di kediaman Eve.

"Sudah sampai, nona muda." Kata Ayanami sambil menggoda Eve. "_U-Urusai! _Aku bukan nona muda!" Eve mengelak malu. Ayanami kemudian tertawa kecil dan menyentuh rambut coklat Eve.

"Ne, Eve."

"_Nani, sensei?"_

"Sampaikan salamku kepada keluargamu ya.." pesan Ayanami ketika Eve sedang bersiap-siap untuk keluar. Eve bingung dengan perkataan Ayanami tapi ia mengiyakan pesan itu.

"Ng? Oke Ayanami-sensei, terima kasih untuk tumpangannya ya."

Ayanami tidak menjawab Eve, ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Eve. Eve mulai _blushing _dan ketika wajah mereka berjarak kurang dari lima sentimeter, ia spontan memejamkan matanya.

'Cup'

Sebuah ciuman kecil mendarat di kening Eve. Ayanami kemudian mengelus surai coklat Eve yang mirip dengan Krom sambil tersenyum dan menggumamkan,

"Selamat malam, Eve."

Eve gelagapan dan keluar dari mobil terburu-buru. Sial, wajahnya sekarang sudah dipastikan memerah total, jantungnya berdebar keras. Jujur saja ia merasa nyaman tadi. Ia kemudian memperhatikan mobil Ayanami yang menjauh dari pekarangan rumahnya.

Eve memegang keningnya yang tadi diberi ciuman kecil oleh Ayanami. Wajah Eve semakin memerah.

Aih, kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GYAYAHAHAHA AKHIRNYAA INI CHAPTER TERPANJANG DENGAN 5600AN WORDS AHAHAHAHA TOLONG SAYA GILA /DIINJEK.**

**GIMANA MOMEN AYANAMIXEVENYA MUAHAHAHAHA KETAHUAN KAN SEKARANG HUBUNGAN MEREKA APA GYAHAHAHA CINTA TERLARANG WOHOHOHOHOHO /DIINJEK..**

**Untuk kedepan mungkin humor akan dikurangi karena pairing yang lagi kita bahas ini cinta terlarang /pret. **

**BTW…**

**MAKASI UNTUK REVIEWNYA YAAA SEMUA YANG NGEFAV NGEFOLLOW JUGA MAKASIH BANGET MAAF GABISA BALES SATU-SATU TEPAR ACU (?) **

**DITUNGGU CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA YAA~~ masih tetap dengan pairing terngenes kita, Ayanami x Eve ! /dicambuk ayatan**


End file.
